Falling For a Kidnapper
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Rosy has lived a normal life that she was happy with, until she got kidnapped. Yes, kidnapped! Kidnapped by an incrdeibly hot, sexy, bad boy at that. Could she go back to the life where she was different or admit her feelings and follow her wild crush?
1. Captured! By a Hot Guy

**New Story! I know i have to update all my other ones but i have serious writer's block and just needed something to keep me distacted until i get more ideas(and time) for my other stories.**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.1 Captured!**

I walked down the hallway with my best friend, Blaze at my side. We were making our way out of school after a long busy day. "Rosy, I don't think I can feel my legs anymore," Blaze said. She was a purple cat with short hair that was styled in bob with gold almost see through eyes.

"Me either, I mean Ms. Starz knows it's last period and we all have to go home to do homework so I don't get why she makes us so tired," I said.

"That woman is just trying to get us to not do our homework and she knows it."

"I know right, plus she knows most of us have clubs after school."

"At least skate club doesn't start for another two hours."

"I am thankful for that." Blaze laughed. We walked out the school to the bus. I turned to her. "I'll call you later, sis," I said before she got on.

"You better," she joked. We hugged before she got on the bus. I turned and started walking down my own street. My best guy friend, Sonic, ran up next to me.

"Rosy-"

"No Sonic, for the last time, if you want to ask Amy out, I suggest you do it yourself. I think it's against the friend and sister code for me to be going behind you guys' backs." His eyebrows crinkled.

"Wait, you know how she feels about me?" I put up my hands.

"Not saying anything."

"Rosalinda."

"Xavier." He sucked his teeth. He hated when I called him by his middle name but that's what he gets for saying my full name out loud.

"Just tell her that I wanted to meet me by my locker tomorrow, and she has too, its important."

"Do I have too," I whined. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we've been friends since pre-k and it's the least you can do after all the things I've done for you."

"Yea ok, I'll tell her." He hugged me from the side.

"Thank you, thank you!" I giggled.

"Okay, lover boy, time to let go or Amy won't meet you." He let go immediately.

"Right, okay. What should I say when she comes to me?"

"Ask her out, you bum. You've been obsessed with her since like ever. Plus I'm sure your cockiness will step in." He shoved my playfully making me giggle.

"Alright, I'll see you Row."

"Kay, bye Sonny." He shot me a glare before running to his older brother's car. I stopped walking and looked around for Amy. I spotted her talking to a white bat. I took a deep breath and walked up to her. Her friend, Rouge I think her name was, sneered at me, her blue eyes mean. Amy looked over at me and smiled. "Rosy," she yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"Uh, sis, I love you too, but you're choking me," I managed out.

"Oh sorry," she said, letting go. Her green eyes sparkled happily as she smiled. "Are you ready to go home," she asked.

"I think that's why I came to get you," I said, raising my eyebrows. She giggled happily.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Rouge," she said before linking her arm with mine and pulling me down the sidewalk.

Amy is my identical twin. Unbelievable I know. There's nothing the same about us. She wears her hair long and curly while mine comes to my shoulders and is straight. She wears skirts, dresses, and pretty sparkly shirts. I wear ripped jeans, suspenders, graphic shirts. Her favorite colors are red and pink, mine are black and purple. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the drama club, student council president, and homecoming queen. I'm president of the skate club. She's an all honors student with A's on every assignment. We even talk different. Her voice is sweet while mine sounds a little edgier. I'm lucky if I get a C on an easy one sentence assignment. The only thing identical about us is our looks, but we both show them differently. Amy always has her bright colored makeup on while I usually cover my eyes with black eyeliner and dark eye shadow.

"Look, there's that guy you like," Amy exclaimed, pointing to the green hedgehog we had been seeing on this same street since sophomore year. His blue eyes looked at us at the corner of his eye.

"Shutup Amy," I hissed, pulling her hand down.

"What? You like him don't you?" I sighed.

"I don't _know_ him."

"Then c'mon, let's go talk to him." She started leading us toward him. I stopped.

"No, that's embarrassing."

"Rosy," she said, pulling so hard that I had to walk. We walked up to him, me blushing madly while Amy smiled happily.

"Hi," she said to the boy. He reluctantly looked over at her, his look confused.

"Hi," he said, unsurely.

"I'm Amy," she said, holding out her hand. His eyes flicked to me. I didn't smile, I couldn't, he was a stranger and I do not talk to strangers. "This is my sister, Rosy."

"Hey Rosy," he said, looking me up and down. I crossed my arms and looked away. "Ouch." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, she doesn't like _people_ so don't take it personally," Amy said, her tone apologetic.

"It's alright, I don't tend to like people that much either." I turned and walked away, towing Amy with me.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Shutup, just shutup," I said, pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"What did I tell you about just randomly talking to strangers?"

"He's not a stranger; we've seen him for a year."

"Yea, _seen_."

"C'mon Rosy, you like him, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need help in my love life, Amy. It's bad enough I have to be involved in yours."

"Well you're Sonic's best female friend and my sister so I can't help but ask. Since we're talking about this, did he say anything about me?"

"He told me to tell you to meet him at his locker tomorrow morning; he needs to tell you something and its important so you absolutely have to be there." She squealed.

"Like I would miss it for the world! Oh, Rosy, what if he says he loves me or asks me to marry him!"

"I'm not counting on that."

X

I walked into school the next day, looking around. I saw Amy running down the hall to Sonic's locker. I shook my head unbelievably. Can you say hyper much? Then again, all she talked about last night was what Sonic wanted to talk to her about. And we share a room so you know I had no sleep last night. I felt an arm go over my shoulder. "Hi, Manic," I said to Sonic's twin brother. Manic smiled.

"Hey," he replied. Manic didn't like me or anything; he just put his arm around my shoulders so the other boys in the school wouldn't get any ideas. Sonic was like my brother and so was he so that's kind of why all the boys in school are scared to ask me. I'm like their little sister or at least that's what Manic seems to like refer to me as. He left me quickly to talk to his buddies.

I continued down the hall to my locker. A lot of the girls were gossiping about how another girl had been kidnapped. They were always let go a few weeks later in critical condition and scared to death, but hey, at least they ended up safe. They stopped talking to look at me and stare as I walked down the hallway. I gave them confused looks as I passed them. When I finally reached my locker, I saw Sonic and Blaze standing in front of it.

"What's going on," I asked.

"I asked your sister out," Sonic said. Blaze hit him.

"And you could be in serious trouble," Blaze said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The last girl that was kidnapped, they had left a little note after her. It said something about you."

"What do you mean something about me?"

"It said something about your precious Rose is gonna get its pretty petals ripped off," Sonic said.

"And you guys automatically concluded to me? Not being smart but if you guys haven't noticed, my sister is known all throughout town."

"The note said "Precious Rose will get its petals ripped off, especially the one that no one sees the true beauty in." Rosy, the note is talking about you," Blaze said. That really is me. Nobody ever spares a glance at me that much at all.

"So does the whole town know about this?"

"No, it just showed up this morning in front of the school, but I bet it'll be getting around soon enough." I groaned.

"Okay, I'll be extra careful, I promise."

"Nu uh, I'm not letting you out of my sight," Sonic said.

"C'mon, I'm a big girl now, I'm sure I can take care of myself." They exchanged a worried look. "Guys, please, I don't want this to change anything."

"Fine," they said in defeat and unison. I smiled.

"Thank you."

X

I walked down the sidewalk alone. Amy had drama club today so it was one of my sister free walks. I noticed I was on the street where we kept seeing that boy. I looked over to his usual spot but didn't see him. I felt a twang of disappointment but shook it off. I continued to walk until I noticed a red wearhouse van behind me. It was parked on the other side of the curb, empty and dull. I shrugged and continued walking. I walked for a few blocks until I had the feeling I was being followed. I turned and saw the red van parked on the street. The same red van. It was still empty though. I turned slowly when I heard the engine start back up. I immediately started running. I had ran track since 7th grade but stopped this year so I had an advantage, plus I still race Sonic every now and then. The van stopped in front of me, blocking my way so I turned and ran the other way. I heard footsteps run after me and man were they fast. I ran down an alternate street that was near my street but I couldn't make it halfway down when strong muscular arms grabbed me. "Let go! Help!" I screamed. My chaser put his hand over my mouth and turned us around roughly so we were facing the other way. The van came down the street. It opened its sliding door. I struggled harder in the person's arms. He didn't push me in, he simply stepped in and the door closed behind him. I bit his hand. He let go. "Let go, let me out," I yelled.

"Shut her up please," the driver said. My chaser pushed me down on the ground so I was laying on my stomach. He straddled my back hips so I couldn't struggle as much. I felt something cold go against my wrists. He got off of me and pulled me up. I turned to see that green hedgehog I always thought was cute. The note. Yesterday. He sat me down on a little seat in the van. He picked up a roll of duct tape and started to unroll some. "No, I'll be quiet, I promise," I said. His light blue eyes looked up at me. He glanced at the driver who was paying attention to the driver before dropping the duct tape but he still had a small amount in his hand. Small but enough to cover my mouth.

He kneeled down in front of me and put the tape on my neck. I held my breath. He was so close and he smelled so good. He put his hands on my side and leaned his head into my neck. His lips pressed softly on the side of my neck. I got even more scared. He made a trail of kisses up my neck and around my jaw before he nibbled on my ear. I bit my lip from telling him to stop. I promised to be quiet and I wasn't trying to get killed. "You two okay back there," the driver asked, his voice suspicious.

"We're fine," he said, leaning away from me. He looked at me, his eyes curious. "Why didn't you stop me," he asked.

"Because I promised I would be quiet and I've seen enough crime shows to see what happens if you don't follow the bad guy's orders." He smirked.

"Or it was because you liked it." I scoffed.

"Pfft, don't even get that into your head."

"You didn't deny it." I glared.

"I didn't like it," I said, close up to his face. His smirk grew as he leaned his face closer to mine.

"Soon enough you will."

"I doubt that." He raised an eyebrow. His hands that were on my sides pulled our bodies up against each other. His lips met my neck again. I tried to move my wrists but the cuffs seemed to only get tighter. "Um…" I started. He chuckled, his lips near my ear.

"This is only a small thing of what I can and maybe will do to you so I suggest you get used to it." I felt more fear fill me.

"Please don't, I haven't done anything."

"I know that, those other girls didn't do anything either." He pulled away and got up. He started pacing. I watched him. He was hot, I had to admit but he's a kidnapper. He could kill me if he wanted to. But that wasn't really what I was afraid of. I kind of liked it when his lips was on my skin but that wasn't supposed to give me pleasure. Sure it shook fear into me at first, but it felt good. I couldn't start liking him, could I?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I'm in Trouble

**All Characters belong to Sega**

**Ch.2 I'm in Trouble **

"Where are we going," I asked for the millionth time. We had been in this stupid van for five hours and I was getting bored. The boy opened one eye to look at me. He was lounging on the seat across me, relaxing.

"You'll see," he said before closing his eye and returning to his relaxation mode. I sighed. He told me that before. I tried to move my hands again and I heard another click as the handcuffs got tighter.

"Um, dude," I said. The boy looked over at me.

"What now," he asked, annoyed.

"Can I get these handcuffs off, please? I promise not to do anything."

"Why do you want them off?"

"Because they hurt, duh."

"Then no." I stuck my tongue out at him. "That won't make me want to take them off any sooner."

"Why did you guys even take me? Nobody will care, you know."

"Exactly. You're mine now."

"Yours? I'm nobody's girl."

"Says who?"

"Says me," I said, standing up. He stood up too, towering over me. Dag, how tall was this kid? Then again, I am kinda a shorty. But it's okay, let him get all the polluted air.

"Here, you don't have a say." I bought my arms over my head so my hands were resting in front of me.

"Okay, so when we get out this van, I'll say that I don't belong to you because I don't." He smirked.

"You're my shawty, whether you want to be or not." I raised an eyebrow.

"I know you did not just use Justin Beaver's word." He chuckled.

"You listen to him? You seem like more of a rock kind of girl."

"You listen to him? That's kinda strange for a bad boy, unless it's just an act. You're probably one of those good boys who just want to make a statement." His smirk dropped.

"Don't play me, Rosy."

"You remember my name?"

"You didn't think I picked you randomly did you?" I looked down, scared. His hands went to my waist, tugging me to him.

"Stop touching me," I said, wiggling out of his grip.

"Don't act like you don't like it," he said, putting his hands on my sides, tugging me close again.

"I'm not acting, if you want a good actress then you should've kidnapped my sister."

"But what a big fuss that would've made." I looked up at him.

"So you think I'm not important?" He shrugged before smirking.

"In my world you are." I rolled my eyes. If my hands weren't in handcuffs, they would so be crossed right now. Or even better, in fists across his face.

"That wasn't the question?"

"You asked for my opinion."

"Fine, from the town's view, am I important?" His smirk dropped as he thought about it. I saw him bite his lip a little as his eyes left me. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, thinking over something.

"Maybe, considering you are Amy's sister."

"What does being Amy's sister have to do with anything?"

"She's popular, nice, and sweet-"

"And I'm not?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know me."

"You wanna bet?"

"No." He smirked.

"Scourge, we're stopping at a motel for the night," the driver told the boy.

"Alright," the boy, Scourge, replied. There was a cold tint in his voice and eyes as he had looked over and spoke to the driver.

"Scourge? That's your name," I asked. He looked back to me.

"No, my name's Andrew," he said sarcastically. I noticed he was frowning now instead of smirking.

"If your name's Andrew, my name's Bethany," I joked, laughing to myself. He tilted his head, confused. "It's a joke. If your name is Andrew, mine is Bethany, neither is our real names. Get it?" His eye brows crinkled together. "C'mon, you've never heard a joke before?" His face went blank of emotion. "Oh, you really haven't?"

"Scourge, shut her up now, her voice is annoying," the driver snapped.

He pushed me so I would walk backwards and sit back down. He ripped the tape from my neck roughly, making me flinch in pain, before putting it over my mouth. He pressed his fingers over the tape to make sure it would stay. He seemed serious now. Not joking like he was before. He walked back over and lounged on the seat again.

He'd never heard a joke in his life? But he seemed so amused with me, until the driver spoke up. Who was he? And Scourge, that name sounded familiar. My phone started ringing in my backpack. Travis Porter "Bring it Back" started to echo through the empty car. I giggled quietly at Scourge's confused face at me before he searched through my bag for the phone. He glanced at the caller I.D. before ignoring it.

"Who was it," I asked, but it came out muffled and barely comprehensible. Scourge must not have heard it since he didn't even look at me. He sat back down and started playing with my phone. He started playing my Pac-man game when the phone started ringing again. He sucked his teeth after looking at the caller I.D. He came over to me, ripped the tape off my lips hardly, and put the phone up to my ear, pressing the answer button. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Rosy? Where are you? Are you okay? Amy said she tried to call you but you sent her to voicemail. Is everything okay," Sonic's voice asked, worry deep in it.

"I'm fine, I just got held up at the book store and-"

"You don't read." Crap.

"Did I say book, I mean music. Anyway, I got held up and this new producer asked me to sing for him so I did and he loved it so I'm going to his hotel so he can talk to me more about a deal with him."

"Which hotel? I can pick you up when you get done."

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Rosy, I know you're lying. We've been friends for too long for me not to notice. Where are you?" I hesitated.

"In a car."

"Where?" I turned my head a little so that I could see what street or highway we were on before Scourge yanked me up roughly, making me whimper. "Rosy?"

"I'm still here."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." He pinned me against the steel wall, practically banging my back against it. He glared down at me.

"Rosy, where the heck are you? Who's with you?"

"I'm in a car with-" my back hit the wall harder this time making tears fill my eyes.

"Rosy, what is that noise? Where are you?"

"Repeat after me," Scourge whispered, "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm on twenty second street near the CD store." I repeated what he said to Sonic.

"Alright, want me to come get you?"

"No, it's a trap," I yelled. A cold fist hit my stomach, making me scream. He threw me on the floor before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Don't worry, you'll find her in a couple of years, probably dead." I shivered. He looked down at me. "Rosy say goodbye to your friend."

"Sonic, help me," I yelled. He hung up the phone before throwing it on the ground, breaking it. He looked totally pissed off. I got up and tried to walk but he grabbed my arm. He pulled and twisted it so I would fall into his chest. I felt tears come out my eyes. Me and my big mouth! He gripped my jaw and made me look up at him. "I'm sorry," I said, close to crying. His eyes were fully cold and they made me want to wet myself.

"That's all you have to say? 'I'm sorry'? You're gonna have to say more than sorry if you want to live past this night," he asked, his voice dark.

"No, I'm sorry, I panicked and I- I'm just sorry. Please don't kill me. I'll do whatever you say, just don't-"

"You really think I'm going to trust you? Especially after a simple task to get him to believe you're safe that you blew."

"I'm really sorry."

"Scourge, just let her go and calm yourself, we're far away so she has nowhere to run and they have no clues to where she is," the driver said. He sighed softly, his eyes softening up before he pushed me on the ground, making me hit my shoulder. He put his fingers on his temples, rubbing them, his eyes closed. I grabbed onto a nearby pole and used to support myself as I got up. I sat down again.

I looked down at my hands that the handcuffs were so tight around that they were swollen and were bleeding a little, the metal cutting my skin. If it wasn't for that driver, Scourge would've killed me. I am such an idiot! If I had just did what he said, then he wouldn't hate me. I doubt we'll be put in different rooms when we get the motel so Scourge could easily slit my throat, suffocate me, or just torture me. FML.

X

Scourge pushed me into the room that we were sharing and closed the door behind us, locking it. I walked to one of the beds and sat down. He just stared at me, his eyes still cold. A knock hit the door softly. Scourge opened it. I saw the driver, his father, standing there. He pushed Scourge out his way and made his way to me. "My dear Rosy," he said, taking my handcuffed hands. He unlocked my hands. I rubbed my swollen wrists.

"Why am I here? Can I please go home," I asked as nicely as I could.

"No, you can't." My stare dropped to a glare. "And you are here because we need a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes my dear, when they're killing you, we'll be getting away safely with everything we've worked for." I gulped.

"What about those other girls you kidnapped? Wouldn't they have fit your checklist?"

"You mean standards?"

"No, I mean checklist." He raised an eyebrow and turned to Scourge.

"Nice choice," he said sarcastically to him before turning back to me. "And the answer to your question: they all never fit. They were all too girly, disobedient, and dumb. But you. You are edgier, you listen most of the time, and you're street smarts seeing as how you deal with my son over there."

"How long do I have to live?"

"We'll see." He turned to Scourge, his stare turning deadly. "Do whatever you please with her, except kill her. If I come here tomorrow morning and she's dead, you'll be the next to go after her, understand?" Scourge nodded. "If she escapes or you let her go, you will go through it again, got it?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"Good." He turned on his heel and walked out the room without another word.

"What will you go through if I escape or you let me go," I asked.

"Shutup," he snapped.

"Well sorry for being curious," I said, looking away.

"Rosy, shutup before I-" He took a deep breath, calming himself. I looked over to him again. His eyes were closed, his head leaned back against the wall. I got up and walked over to him. His back was to me from where I was standing so I'm not sure if he was paying me any attention or not.

"Can I just say I'm sorry," I said touching his back. He shrug off my hand as he turned to me. He backed up into the wall and his lips went to my neck. He started to kiss my neck quickly and roughly. "Scourge, stop," I whimpered. His hands cupped my butt, lifting me up.

"I told you to get used to it, but now you're gonna have to adjust really quick." His hands traveled down to my thighs to hoist me up higher and wrap them around his waist. I tried to push him away but he was way stronger than me. Right then, he kissed me and I felt my heart drop. He did it for my pain, not my pleasure. His hands started to wander up my shirt.

"Scourge," I whimpered against his lips.

"Shhh, just relax," he whispered before kissing my neck again.

"But you're hurting me."

"Shhh," he silenced me with his lips on mine. He gripped my thighs, making sure i wouldn't fall before walking to one of the beds. He laid me down before taking his short off, exposing all his muscles- and bruises. He tugged off my shirt too before laying on me and kissing me again. i pushed at his shoulders. He started to make a trail of kisses down my neck. My whole body started to feel numb.

"Stop please," I said before I let numbness take over my mind.

X

I woke up with a major headache. I felt something warm move in my arms. I opened my eyes to see Rosy, tear stains clear on her face. I groaned. I can't believe i do everything my dad tells me. Stupid jerk. Rosy whimpered and snuggled her head into my chest. I sighed. This girl is becoming too much to handle.

**I kinda liked this chap except for the rape part, well not really rape but you know what i mean. I know, you all probably hate him now but eh, at least he's sexy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.3**

I woke up, my eyes fluttering open and me shooting up. My breathing was heavy. I looked at the clock. 8:50 P.M. on Saturday. How long had I been asleep? I remember falling asleep on Thursday night. I groaned. I yelped when I heard a roar of thunder. I slid out of bed and creeped into the kitchen. Scourge was sitting there, writing something. He seemed not to hear me so I stayed in the doorway. I had too many thoughts about him. He's so bipolar. My eyes wandered to his muscular arms where a new long whelp had formed. It was throbbing a bright red, so bright it looked fresh. "What happened to you," I asked, lightly. He didn't even look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry about it." I walked up to him, eyeing the long scar. I put my index finger out to touch it but he grabbed my hand, shooting up from his seat. "Didn't I say not to worry about it," he said, his voice cold.

"I just wanted to see if it was-"

"Did I or did I not tell you not to worry about it?"

"You did."

"So what did you think you should do?"

"Not worry about it."

"Or what'll happen?"

"You'll go all the way."

"Good girl." I looked up at him. His eyes seemed blank as his expression was emotionless.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I did."

"Just tell me please."

"No."

"Is it because you care about me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You watch too much T.V." He let me go and walked around me. I turned and followed him.

"But you just stopped and told me not to disobey you. I don't get it. Why didn't you take my v-card?"

"Just leave it alone."

"No," I said, running in front of him, blocking his way. His eyes were wary.

"Rosy," he growled, "Drop it now or I will hit your head so hard you'll have brain damage." I shivered.

"I'm sorry but you left me wondering you know." Another roar of thunder hit, making me flinch.

"Guess you'll just have to wonder." I looked down, crossing my arms to warm myself. I was only in one of his t shirts and my under garments. It didn't help that he had the air conditioner on full blast in here. I heard the rain hit the windows faster, stronger. I turned and walked to the window. I watched the thunderstorm in silence. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me close into his chest. I leaned my head back into his chest, closing my eyes. I felt his grip loosen, probably from his surprise. Didn't he know I liked him? I actually kind of couldn't help it. He may be bad but he's sexier than any guy I'd ever seen. He's not extra husky but he's not extra scrawny either, he's just right. Just right for me.

I looked down at his forearm where the whelp started- or ended. I glanced up at him, to see if he was giving me any glares, but his full attention was on the storm. I gently put my finger on the scar. He winced lightly, his grip tightening, almost stopping my breathing. I continued to let my finger trace the scar, even turning so that I could get his biceps. "What happened," I asked.

"Ask one more time and I'll-" I looked up at him, making him stop.

"If you hurt me, I swear…" He smirked.

"Shaking in my boots." I stomped on his foot, but it hurt my bare foot more than his sneakered one.

"Oww, now look what you did," I said, wiggling out his arm and hopping on one foot. He raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"No it was supposed to tickle."

"Oh, cuz it did." I rolled my eyes, walking away. I heard his footsteps follow me. "Where are you going now?"

"Anywhere away from you." I heard him chuckle.

"That'll be kinda hard now won't it?" I stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. I locked the door and sank down onto the floor. He was right; it would be kinda hard to get away from him. He's already shown me that he can run way quicker than I thought he could. He's probably way smarter than he looks too. He could track me down easily if I did runaway. Even if I did, where would I go? I know my best bet isn't to stay here, if I do, they'll kill me. But if I run, there's still a good chance I'll get killed.

I wondered about Scourge's whelp. It seemed fresh, as if it was done only a short time ago. I recalled what his dad had threatened. Does his dad beat him? If so, why? Because Scourge didn't follow his orders accordingly? I suddenly remembered what happened the other night.

"_Scourge, stop, I mean it," I said, pushing at shoulders. _

"_I don't wanna stop," he murmured against my neck. I punched his back, earning a tight squeeze at my side that made me whimper from the pain. I kept hitting and struggling though he kept hurting me after I did it. I wanted him to get off and stop. I felt his hands start tugging at my jeans. I grabbed his hands to stop them. His hands wiggled out of my grip easily and pinned my arms over my head. _

"_Let me go."_

"_Stop struggling then," his voice was calm, not frustrated. He put his lips on mine, starting to mold them. I turned my head so he would stop kissing me. He rolled so he could still kiss me but now I was on top of him. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist so I couldn't get up and go anywhere. His hands slipped into my back pockets, cupping my butt. I whimpered. "Stop whimpering," he murmured against my lips. I pulled my head away so our lips would break apart. His hands went to my thighs to pull them up so I would straddle him. I sat up, my hands pinning his shoulders. He smirked up at me. "You should own fewer shirts," he commented. I looked down at my topless torso. _

"_Will you stop being a perv and think about what you're doing to me. You're really hurting me." He sighed and sat up, still holding my thighs so I was pressed up against him and we were both kinda straddling each other. _

"_Really?" I nodded. He sighed again before burying his head in my shoulder. I felt his lips peck my shoulder a few times._

"_Can we make some kind of deal? If I disobey you, then you can hurt me, how's that?"_

"_I'm not negotiating with you." _

"_Why not?" His hands went up to grip my waist. _

"_I don't trust you." _

"_Why not? I am very trustable." I felt an eyebrow raise on my neck. "What? I am."_

"_I'm just not gonna negotiate with you. There's nothing to negotiate."_

"_Please, I just…" His lips went to my ear. _

"_You just?"_

"_I'm not very comfortable with touch." He unburied his head from my neck to look at me. _

"_You're not?" _

"_It scares the crap out of me most of the time."_

"_Does your sister know about this?"_

"_No, she doesn't know a thing and since you broke my phone, she'll probably never know."_

"_You were planning on telling her?"_

"_Not now, but since I got kidnapped and learned I was gonna get killed, I was hoping to do my confessions." He half chuckled. "Stop laughing at me," I said, shoving his shoulder. I noticed the giant purple bruise there when he winced slightly. _

_He rolled over, making me lie on my back. He straddled my hips for a minute as his hands pinned mine. "Maybe I'll reconsider that negotiation."_

"_Really?" There was a tint of hope in my voice._

"_Yea, but on one condition." I raised an eyebrow. "You let me kiss you, hug you, and touch you whenever I want."_

"_Not the touching, please." He rolled his eyes. _

"_Okay, forget that." I smiled, wiggling out his grip so I could sit up._

"_Thank you," I said, hugging him. He seemed surprised and didn't hug me back, just kind of awkwardly held me so I wouldn't fall all over him. _

"_Uh, maybe you should get some sleep." I pulled away. _

"_Yea, but you have to get off me first so I can go to the other bed." _

"_Oh no, you're staying right here."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want you in my arms." I raised an eyebrow. _

"_It's an act for my dad."_

"_Yea whatever," I said, laying back down. He got off me so I could turn onto my side. His arm slithered around my waist as his chest pressed up against my back. I let my eyes drop._

He really negotiated with me so I wouldn't have to get hurt so much. Maybe I should go back out there and be nicer to him. A knock rang at the door. "C'mon Rosy, you can't stay in there all day," he said through the door. I sighed and got up. I opened the door to see him standing there. His smile was gone but he wasn't frowning or glaring. He was just staring at me.

"Hi," I said, crinkling my eyebrows, confused and freaked out at his staring. He half smirked.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes and walked around him. He followed me. I walked in a circle around the motel room 10 times when I turned around to face him.

"Do you want something," I asked, annoyed. He shrugged. "Then why are you following me?"

"Because your butt is really attractive." I tried to slap him but he caught my hand. He held my wrist tightly. "Did you want me to lie?"

"If I knew it was going to be that then yes." He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, letting my wrist go. He turned to go. "Look, I know you probably want to finish what you started the other night but-"

"I don't want finish it, I never wanted to start it." I was confused.

"Could you emphasis a little more for the dumb girl over here." He took a deep breath as he turned to face me.

"I don't want to hurt you in that way. Sure, I will hurt you physically, but not sexually."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Are you even a virgin?"

"No, but you are."

"Yea and most of the other girls you kidnapped were too."

"I didn't even touch them the way I touch you so don't even go there."

"What makes me so different?"

"I like you." My jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding, I know you are." He seemed surprised for a second but laughed.

"No duh I'm kidding," he said, though it seemed forced and faked. "You're just different and more fun to mess with, plus you fight back." I half laughed.

"Do you expect me to let you walk all over me?" He smirked.

"Maybe." I pushed him.

"Shutup," I whined. He chuckled and pushed me back lightly.

"Make me." I felt a sudden pain in my head just when I was about to hit him. I put my hand to my head, starting to sink down to the floor. "Hey, you okay," he asked, bending down with me. I shook my head but it only made the pain worse.

"My head really hurts," I said, my voice cracking. He sat on the floor and put my on his lap before crushing me to his chest. I gripped his shirt as his arms cradled me. I heard the storm lighten a little. I winced at the thunder.

"Shh," he said, his hands rubbing my back.

"Can you sing?"

"Not really."

"Can you try? Sometimes it helps me go to sleep."

"You want to go to sleep again, you've been asleep for a while."

"Not fully but enough to make me relax my nerves enough so this killer headache will go away."

"Alright," he said. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. He got out his phone and fiddled with the controls till a keyboard came up. "Don't laugh at my singing." I smiled.

"I promise." His fingers started to move on the electronic keyboard, creating a soft melody.

"Oh I was perfect

For the circus

If she dared me I'd do it

Love makes you stupid

I gave it up

But I guess it was not enough

'Cos she never seems satisfied

I know I'm not perfect

But at the end of the day

Who is?

She wanted someone that's perfect,

Okay.

But can you tell me who is?

She set the bar

Just above the stars

A rocket couldn't reach it

But I still kept on reaching

She watched me try

At least a thousand times

If she loved me she'd stop me,

But no

I know I'm not perfect

But at the end of the day

Who is?

She wanted someone that's perfect

Okay.

But can you tell me who is?

I saw something worth my future

So wrong, so wrong.

In my mind I would find a reason

But I guess I wasn't wrong

I know I'm not perfect

But at the end of the day

Who is?

She wanted someone that's perfect

Okay.

But can you tell me

Who is?"

"Wow, you're really good," I said. He shook his head.

"No I'm not, don't lie."

"I'm not, seriously, you were amazing! How did you learn to sing like that?"

"My mom. She used to sing on Broadway, small parts always but always the one the crowd left talking about. She took more of her dreams for me into music and I ended up loving it. My dad, he wouldn't allow it."

"Why not? You get big money these days for a voice like yours."

"It's because he didn't want his son, the heir to his crime crown, to go around singing like I don't have a care in the world. My mom and him used to fight all the time about it. I wanted to sing in talent shows, some I did and won, but my dad had other plans. When they got their divorce, my mom had half custody so I was only with her every other month. When I was with her, I learned how to improve my voice and play the guitar, the piano, even the drums. When I was with my dad, I learned pain, hate, no mercy." He shook his head. "When my mom died, I had no other choice but to stay with him. He strengthened my hate by punching on me. He said it would make me stronger and it did, but it still wasn't worth it. Some days I would go to school scared that someone would discover my bruises and the crimes my dad had been making me do. Living was easier than breathing for me." I sat up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything you had to go through."

"If it wasn't for everything, I wouldn't have met you." I pulled away, confused. He smiled at me. I blushed, but managed to smile back. "Are you going to tell me why you're afraid of touch?" My smile dropped.

"My real dad used to really like me and I guess you know how that goes." His smile faded.

"Rosy, I am so sorry, I wouldn't have- I mean-"

"No, it's okay. I kind of liked it," I said smiling again. He smirked. I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't hesitate in kissing me back. His hands pushed at my sides so I would lay down again, him on top of me. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth before he let my tongue explore his. I liked as our tongues battled for dominance, everything felt so right and I felt loved by a man for the first time in a long time. He pulled away, his face sad. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Rosy, I can't. I can't get attached to you," he said, getting off me. I sat up.

"Why not?"

"Have you not noticed that I'm your kidnapper and is waiting for your death?"

"Have you noticed that maybe I don't care? You're different, that's what I like about you. Never in my life have I met a guy like you and I'm not wasting an opportunity like this." I stood up and grabbed his hands. "Please, just let me in."

"Rosy, you know I would if could but I can't." He freed his hands and walked away from me.

**So quick update! Yay, i guess. Uh i gave you guys Scourge's past and what really happened in the last chapter when i left off. So anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega except Ray, Dante, Tony and Sasha.**

**Ch. 4**

I opened my eyes to see I was back in the van, my wrists tied in ropes and myself in a new outfit. I was now in a hot pink tank top with a black jean short sleeved half vest, a cotton black mini skirt with ruffles on it, and black high heel ankle boots. My hair fell in wild waves around my face. Big hoop earrings were in my first hole, small diamonds were in my second and a small silver sphere stud was in the hole on the top corner of my ear. A medium heart necklace was around my neck. I looked over to where Scourge was lounging on the other side of the van. "Psst," I whispered. He opened one eye and smirked.

"Afternoon beautiful," he said. I rolled my eyes. Wait, afternoon? Ugh. I turned around a little to see a bunch of grass, the sky in the middle of the sky, seeming to go down soon. I sighed as I turned back around. Scourge sat up and motioned for me to come to him. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have legs- long ones at that," I said. He rolled his eyes but got up. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them up gently so I would stand. He sat down in the seat and his hands tugged at my waist so I would sit on his lap. His arms encircled my waist and tugged so I would lean back against him. He started nibbling on my ear. "Scourge," I whimpered.

"Shh, just let me hold you and do what I want. I can't steal your virginity in this position," he whispered in my ear.

"But you're scaring me." His hands started rubbing my thighs.

"That's too bad," he said before starting on my neck. I tried to move away but he was strong. I wiggled in his grip but it didn't help much.

"Stop it," I said, rolling my shoulders.

"I don't want to."

"Please, you said you never wanted to hur-" I was cut off by him putting his hand over my mouth. I looked over at his dad whose eyes were on us from the rearview mirror. Ohhh, it was an act for his dad. Geez I'm dumb. I licked his hand.

"Ew," he said, pulling his hand away. "Freak," he said, pushing me off him.

"Stop talking about yourself and help me up," I said, holding up my wrists. He rolled his eyes but pulled me up. He got me in a bear hug that hurt a lot.

"Next time, think before you say. We're not alone anymore," he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, I forgot," I said, pushing him away. He pushed me into a wall roughly.

"What did I say about disobeying me?"

"Not to, but it really just slipped, I didn't-"

"Shutup, I don't care," he said, walking away. I sighed and sank down onto the floor. I glanced at the rearview mirror to see a smirk on his dad's face. I knew this was an act but it really hurt after he had been somewhat nice to me. Oh no, I was turning into my sister. I pulled my knees up to my chest, forgetting I had a mini skirt on, it exposed a lot of my thighs. I know Scourge probably liked the view too. "Rosy," I heard Scourge's dad say. I looked up to see him standing over me with Scourge. I slid up the wall cautiously. "You wouldn't mind doing a little favor for us, would you?"

"I do mind."

"Good." He took a small gun out his pocket. He looked down at it and smirked. "I never used this, you know, but now seems like the perfect time." I gasped.

"Okay I'll do it, just don't kill me." He looked back up at me. He grabbed my wrist and put the gun in my hand.

"Kill everyone you love." I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Dad, that might be-" Scourge started.

"Shutup," his dad snapped.

"I can't do that," I whispered.

"It's your life or theirs."

"Isn't there some other way?" His dad smirked.

"Plenty." A cell phone ring filled the short silence. His dad pulled out a small device that was making the beeping noise. "I'll be right back, gotta take this," he said before leaving the van. I let my breath out. The gun in my hand seemed heavier now.

"Are there other options," I asked. His ice blue eyes looked up at me the second he heard my voice. His eyes seemed sad, as if he knew something bad was in store. "Any other option," I tried.

"I don't know. My dad isn't one to share his ideas or thoughts," he said, his voice low.

"So I might have to…" He cracked a smile but it faded quickly.

"No, my dad's not that kind of guy. He'll want you to hurt someone or even hurt yourself. He lives to see pain in the eyes of others."

"That's why he's so cruel to you?" His eyes got hard as they looked away from the question. "Scourge, I'm sorry, I mean-"

"Don't apologize, it's not gonna make any difference." His hands went to cup my hips and pull me to him. I leaned my head against his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Not if I have to kill everyone I love." He sighed.

"Don't think about that right now. Who knows. He may change his mind." I heard the door of the van open. Scourge pushed me away gently.

"Rosy, have you thought about the favor," his dad asked as he approached me.

"Is there any other thing I can do?"

"You don't wish to hurt the people you love, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to kill you."

"What? No! Please!"

"Rosalinda Maria Rose," he said. I shuddered at the name. I hated my full name, it was so girly. Not girlier Amelia Marie Rose but still girly. "Has Scourge taught you a lesson yet?"

"What lesson?"

"So I'm guessing not," his father's cold dark blue eyes turned to him, anger filled in them.

"No, I mean he's taught me so many that-"

"Stop lying. Has he done anything you haven't wanted him to do? Be honest."

"Not really."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." His father took a deep breath before punching Scourge straight across the face.

"Tonight, you will obey me," he yelled to his son who was sprawled on the floor. He raised another fist. I grabbed his arm.

"No, it's my fault, not his," I said. He pushed me off his arm and out the van. I landed on the concrete, hearing yelling and banging. I sighed, tears coming out my eyes. I didn't mean for him to get hurt.

X

I continued walking along the house. I saw Rosy walking along the hallways as well. This girl never listens. I got up and started walking toward her. She was looking at a picture of a blood stain with a knife next to it. I remember when my dad had painted it, just when his heart had started becoming cold. "Didn't I tell you not to leave my room," I said, grabbing her arm. She jumped when she heard my voice. She turned to me, worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to be alone when you left so I tried to find you and-" she started.

"You would've been fine."

"I still don't get why you didn't rape me yet." I raised my eyebrows.

"Did you want me to?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't care." I buried my face in her neck, starting to suck. I felt her hands push at my shoulders. "Scourge stop." I pinned her against the wall, trailing kisses down her neck. "Scourge," she whimpered.

"Don't wear my name out. You still gotta say it louder later," I murmured against her collarbone. She shuddered.

"Please don't hurt me."

"You said you don't care."

"I didn't mean that."

"Well I'm not stopping now." My hands gripped her thighs, pulling them up so her legs would wrap around my waist. I pulled away from her neck so that I could kiss her plump lips. She whimpered. I bit her lip seductively.

"Scourge," she murmured. I noticed her hands had wrapped around my neck. Wtf?

"What," I asked, pulling away.

"Can you please stop."

"Nope," I said before kissing her again. Her hands squeezed my shoulders, probably to make me let go but it didn't hurt one bit. I cupped her butt so she wouldn't fall as I backed away from the wall. I walked back to my room, kicking the door shut behind me. I laid Rosy on my bed, lying on top of her. My hands started rubbing her thighs. "Scourge, get off me," she said, starting to struggle. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. Kissing her really shut her up and distracted her for a little while so I could work on her shirt and skirt. I pulled away once I got her garments off. I leaned down to peck kisses up her flat stomach. "Scourge get the heck off me," she said, starting to sit up. I pushed her sides so she would lie down again.

"You're no fun when you're cranky, you know that," I said, smirking at her. She glared.

"And you're no fun when you're horny. Get off me."

"No," I said, massaging her bra covered breats. She grabbed my hands to try and stop me but I bit her neck, making her stop struggling.

"Scourge, stop it."

"How many times do I have to say no before you get that I'm not going to stop?"

"Just get off me and I'll give you a show."

"I don't wanna watch, I wanna have." She gasped. "Just relax." I sat up to take off my shirt.

"You have more bruises," she said, worry filling her face. I laid back down on her.

"Don't worry about them," I said before kissing under jaw.

"Stop kissing me!" I smirked.

"Okay," I said before licking over one of her breasts.

"You're disgusting."

"You taste good," I said, licking again.

"Stop licking me!"

"Well I guess that leaves touching then." My hands started roaming around her body. She started wiggling again.

"Stop it." I started tickling her. She tried to stop her laughs but it wasn't long before she was laughing. "Stop Scourge, seriously!"

"Okay, you want me to be serious about this then?"

"No, I want you to stop all of this completely."

"I can't."

"Why not? Because of your dad?"

"The pain he'll do to you will be much worse than this. Just relax and let me do what I want. The way you deal with it will decide it it'll only be an hour or three." I leaned up so my head hovered over hers.

"So you will…" Her voice started to crack. I bought one of my hands up to wipe away one of the tears that had fell out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I murmured before kissing her.

X

I woke up in Scourge's arms. He was lying on top of me, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I wiggled, trying to get out of his arms. "Mm," he mumbled, his grip tightening.

"Scourge," I whispered.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured.

"I have to pee," I said, blushing in embarrassment. He picked his head up to look at me. He smirked.

"You were a bad bitch last night."

"Shutup."

"No. Why were you so bad anyway?"

"You said my behavior would determine how long it would take so I figured that maybe if I played along, you would end it faster." He scoffed.

"Played along my ass. You were not acting. I knew you wanted me." I rolled my eyes.

"No I did not."

"Did? Oh so you do want me now? Okay, maybe we can have some more fun tonight."

"That's not what I meant," I said, blushing. He raised an eyebrow. "I meant I don't want you, never will either."

"So last night, when you attacked me after you gave in: that was you not wanting me?"

"Yes." He chuckled.

"Right." He got off me. I got out the bed and went to one of his drawers. I pulled out one of his long plaid button up shirts. I threw it on and buttoned it up. I guess Scourge had put my undergarments back on me since I remember him ripping them off. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took a quick shower before putting on a new pair of undergarments Scourge had left on a doorknob for me with a fitted red and pink plaid cotton button up shirt he also left on the doorknob. I left my quills down, seeing as the curls had fallen into sexy waves. I walked back out the bathroom to see Scourge full dressed in a fitted green and blue plaid short sleeved button up shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He was combing his quills when I had come out the bathroom. He looked over at me. "There's a pair of jean shorts on the bed for you," he said. I grabbed the light blue booty shorts and slipped them on.

"Do you have any makeup," I asked.

"Um," he said, starting to scramble around his room. "There's some downstairs, I'll go get it for you." He walked out the room, shutting it behind him. I walked over to his desk and sat down. I noticed a little journal. It didn't have a lock on it either. I opened it and started reading.

_June 17 _

_Dear Journal, _

_I know it's been a while since I've written in this stupid thing but I really need to get some things out my head. First off, I met this girl today. Rosy. She was beautiful but she had a sexy little attitude. I told Dad about her but of course he just thought of her as another girl to kidnap. But kidnapping her might not be a bad idea. I'll get to know her and maybe she'll actually see past the ice wall and get to know the real me. _

I flipped the page.

_June 18_

_Dear Journal,_

_So we got Rosy. She's actually obedient, well when we first got her she was. Now she's starting to disrespect but that's always fun when I have to punish her for being a bad girl._

No comment, turn to next page.

_June 19_

_Dear Journal,_

_I tried to rape Rosy last night but I couldn't do it. She's afraid of touch so that made me even guiltier for even starting it. I really like her but I think she's afraid of me now._

He likes me?

_June 20_

_So Rosy's still Rosy I guess. Nothing about the other night changed her and she's just so amazing. Maybe a little sarcastic with her attitude but she's still wonderful. I keep trying to talk myself out of these feelings but it doesn't seem like they're going to be going away any time soon. _

He has feelings for me? I heard footsteps coming up the steps. I closed the journal and put it back where it was. Scourge came back into his room. "I found some red and pink stuff to match your outfit," he said, holding up the templates and bottles. I got up and took them from him.

"Thanks," I said before going back into the bathroom.

"You know there's a mirror on my dress right," he asked.

"Yup." He chuckled, leaning against the bathroom doorway. He watched as I worked on my makeup. I tried to go for that fierce sexy look but I think I failed. I turned to him when I was done. "Does my makeup say fierce?"

"Nope." I sighed, turning back to the mirror. I starting running the water so that I could wash this stuff off my face. "You know I was kidding right?" I flung water at him. He chuckled. I put the makeup back in its organized state and handed it back to him.

"Maybe you can use it for yourself," I said as I walked past him. He scoffed. I smirked. I heard his footsteps follow me and his hands grip my waist. He pulled me back against him.

"You wanna go out later," he asked.

"Why are you asking me on a date?"

"It's not a date. I just wanna get out this house but I don't wanna leave you here alone."

"Why? Would I do bad things if I were here alone?"

"You already do bad things because you're a bad little girl." He pecked a kiss at my neck.

"I am not a little girl."

"To me you are."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"That's two years, dummy."

"Exactly, I'm older than you so that makes you a little girl." I turned to look at him.

"Age is just a number, babe," I said, smirking. He half smirked. "But back to your question: I would love to."

X

Scourge lead me up the wooden stairs. "Tell me where we're going," I said.

"It's like Famous Dave's but a little more low class," he said.

"In what? The food or the place?"

"The place is a little comfier but the food is amazing. You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"Nope, and never will be. But once I almost turned into one."

"Really? How?"

"When my mom took me and Amy to the fair one summer and they had a pig race. Oh my god, I didn't think I'd ever eat pork a day in my life again." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Well first the baby pigs were so cute and then there were these fat hairy fugly black pigs that were totally disgusting." He chuckled again.

"Wow, just wow, Rosy."

"Shutup," I said, shoving his shoulder. He grabbed my hand.

"They also have open mike in case you wanna sing."

"I'll think about it, I guess. I mean I've only sang in church so."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and every time I would faint afterwards." He chuckled. A couple of guys called out Scourge's name. He looked over at them and waved for them to come over. The three guys ran over to us.

"Dude where have you been," the orange hedgehog with green eyes asked.

"In Arington," he replied.

"What were you doing there," the teal hedgecat asked.

"My dad had some business there and said I had to go with him. The jerk."

"Who's this," the red hedgehog asked, motioning to me. Scourge threw his arm over my shoulder.

"This is Rosy. We happened to pick her up when we were in Arington. She was running away." Whoa, did he just lie to his best friends? Well I kinda didn't blame him. His friends seemed like nice guys and probably wouldn't approve of what Scourge's dad was making him do.

"Hey Rosy, I'm Ray," the red hedgehog said.

"I'm Anthony, but you can call me Tony," the hedgecat said.

"And I'm Dante but you can call me D," the orange hedgehog said.

"Hi," I said, with a little wave.

"She a shy one," Tony asked Scourge. He shrugged.

"Sometimes."

"Well you don't have to be shy around us, we're cool," Dante said to me. I smiled, nodding.

"Okay."

"Sasha should be here soon so you'll have a girlfriend around. Don't worry she likes most people," Ray said. I nodded. A light blue hedgehog with dark blue eyes walked up to us.

"Score, where the hell have you been? Do you know what it's like to be left with these three idiots? It's- Oh hello," she said, noticing me.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you Score's new girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend. We met when he was out of town." She nodded.

"You're really pretty," she said. I blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'm Sasha, by the way," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Rosy."

"Short for Rosalinda?"

"Yea, I hate my name." She laughed.

"I hate mine too." She grabbed my hand and pulled me from under Scourge's arm. I hadn't noticed that he and the other guys had engaged into conversation.

"Hey," Scourge said, noticing my movement.

"She's not your girlfriend, remember," Sasha said.

"Yea she is."

"I am," I asked, confused.

"Don't act like last night didn't change anything."

"Whoa, what happened last night," Ray asked. Scourge smirked.

"I rode her like a Harley." His friends started cheering.

"You did not ride me. I think I rode you, homeboy," I said. The boys started "ooo"ing.

"Nice one," Sasha said.

"Yea okay. We havin a rematch tonight anyway and Imma beat that ass." I blushed. I can't believe we're talking about this in front of his friends.

"We'll see." I said before walking away. Sasha walked beside me.

"So how'd you and Scourge meet?"

"Um I was running away and I happened to bump into him. He helped me get through what was going through my mind which was suicide, drugs. So he bought me back here."

"Nice cover story, now tell me the real deal of how you met him. I know his father's a criminal, my dad still works with him. So anything you or him say to me about anything that happens, just now it's kept under lock and key."

"Okay, well he kidnapped me."

"And he didn't give you back?"

"It wasn't up to him if he wanted to give me back or not but I don't think he would've. His dad just kept me and took me here."

"And along the way, you fell for Scourge?"

"I'd actually seen him when I was walking home sometimes."

"He's been gone for a year so."

"But I guess I kinda fell for him. Last night didn't really go as planned."

"So he was supposed to rape you?"

"Right but he was trying to do it softly but I kept struggling and when he had to get serious, I kind of had an emotional spaz so I kinda took over." She laughed.

"I bet."

"How do _you_ know Scourge?"

"He's my god brother, nothing more than that."

"Oh, so you guys aren't friends?" She shrugged.

"When we wanna be, but that's not too often." I laughed. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "She's been gone for two minutes, and yet you're all over her as if she'd been gone for a year," Sasha said to Scourge.

"Shutup," he said casually.

"No." She looked to me. "I'll see you later Rosy. Do you want my number?"

"Um Scourge broke my phone."

"Why?"

"Because I have a tracker phone that my friend could've tracked to find me."

"It was a tracker phone? Oh," Scourge said from behind me.

"No comment," I said.

"Well when they get you a new phone, ask Scourge for my number and he'll give it to you."

"Okay, maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Yea that would be awesome," she said before walking away.

"All my friends like you," he said.

"Should I be glad?"

"Yea. They all think you're hot and sexy."

"Wow, never heard that before." He chuckled.

"You wanna go home? Have that rematch?"

"Fine but you're only gonna get hurt, I'm a crazy driver."

"Nothing I can't handle."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega except Sasha, Tony, Dante and Ray.**

**Ch. 5**

I fidgeted, mumbling something incomprehensible. I felt his hand stroking my hair. I squeezed his middle, unconsciously. I got my head more comfortable on his chest. "Babe, it's like 12 o' clock, time to get up," I heard him say.

"Shutup and go to sleep," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I've got stuff to do and you're coming with me so get up."

"No." He started to sit up. I leaned off his chest and rolled onto my other side. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"C'mon Rosy, time to get up."

"No." He started sucking on my neck. "Like that'll help." He bit my neck roughly. "Ow, okay I'm up." His bite grew harder. "Scourge, I'm up. You can stop now." He pulled away and sat up. I turned over to look at him. He seemed mad and distant. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, looking down at me.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" He kissed my forehead.

"Convincing my dad out of killing you." I felt a whip of fear crash down on me.

"He's still gonna do that?"

"As far as I know."

"Well let's hope he doesn't."

"Hope?"

"Yea, there's always hope." He looked away. I sat up, intertwining my hand with his. "Is that all you were thinking about?"

"No, but that's all I wanna talk about." He got out the bed. He went to a dresser and opened a drawer. He threw me some under garments, a purple half shirt that said "Sassy" in silver cursive letters and a pair of jean booty shorts.

"Um, the tank top," I said. He looked over at me, confused. "I need it to go under the shirt." He smirked, checking me out.

"Like you need it."

"Perv," I said, getting out the bed and walking to the bathroom. I got dressed in the outfit. The shirt was actually roomy and came to where my stomach started. I was surprised that I would have a lot of my stomach showing but apparently, my new style that he was giving me was the sexy look. I slid on the shorts. I looked in the mirror to see that my hair looked a hot mess. Half of it was sticking up on top of my head. I'm surprised Scourge wasn't making fun of it. He must've really been stuck on something. I haven't even seen his dad since we got to this house. I doubt he's still worrying about killing me. I grabbed a curling iron and started making wavy curls in my hair. I also straitened my side bang. I noticed my hair had gotten a lot longer. It was now to the small of my back. I guess I forgot how fast my hair grew. While I was in the bathroom, I painted my nails and toenails as well as doing my makeup, but this time going for the simple natural look. Once I felt pretty enough, I walked out the bathroom, back into the bedroom. Scourge was lounging on his bed, dressed in a fitted blue and red plaid cotton button up shirt that covered his biceps, blue jeans and a pair of blue and red Nike's. I spotted a pair of purple, black and white high heel Nike's for me in the corner. I slipped them on. I spotted some purple hair extensions on his desk. I went to the mirror on one of his dressers and slipped them in. One was even small enough to fit into my bang. "Okay, I'm done. How do I look," I asked, looking over at him. I noticed he had got up and was walking toward me.

"Beautiful as always," he said, grinning. I smiled as his hands cupped my waist, pulling me to him.

"I don't always look beautiful. Did you see my hair earlier?" He shrugged.

"I thought it was cute."

"Cute? It looked like it had been attacked by squirrels." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you wanted me to leave your hair alone." I hit his arm.

"Shutup, you knew what you were doing."

"Did I? I was only focusing on one thing at a time, but you were all over the place."

"I was not?"

"Babe, you fell off the bed like three times."

"So?" He chuckled again.

"You are so lucky I like you."

"And if you didn't?"

"You would have fallen off a fourth time." I giggled as he chuckled.

"So, what do you have to do today?"

"I gotta handle some business."

"Meaning?" He shrugged, his grin dropping.

"I'm not as good as you think I am."

"But you don't do crimes right?"

"Not minor ones."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied about my dad forcing me to do all this stuff. He does hit me and stuff but I tend to do other crimes on my own."

"With who?"

"My friends. They don't know about my dad, but they know about me?"

"Are you in some kind of gang?"

"Sort of."

"You don't have any tear drops."

"I never said it was a real gang."

"Do you kill people?"

"Depends."

"Does your dad know about this?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Did you lie about your mom too?"

"No, just that. And that I wanted to kidnap you."

"Why?"

"You didn't seem happy in your old life so I thought that if I kidnapped you and bought you here- I could make you happy." I looked down.

"Have you ever did this to any other girl?"

"No, nor have I ever liked someone like this before. You should be happy that you're the only one."

"Have you dated before?"

"Yea, but-"

"So they're probably tons of girls your age. I heard 18 is the new sexy. Besides, I still need to go to school. You should be able to go out and hook up. And I'm surprised we even slept together. I'm 16, you're 18, maybe we should slow down a little. I should give you more space so-" He cut me off by kissing me. I was surprised but kissed him back. He backed me up against the dresser, almost making me lean down on it. He picked up my thighs and made me sit on the dresser, him standing in between my legs. He pulled away.

"You told me before: Age is just a number. Sure there are tons of sexy girls out there but they mean nothing to me as long as you're around. Sure you're younger than me, but you're more mature than those girls will ever be. I already know where you'll go to school, I signed you up the other day. And yea I'm surprised we slept together too, but it only shows that we like each other more than we think. We don't need to slow down, we've barely started and the only space I want is with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yea. Want me to prove it?"

"What would you do?"

"Anything you want me do." I smiled, looping my arms around his neck.

"Okay, than run around the park in your underwear screaming that the sky is falling." He looked confused.

"And what would that have to do with me loving you?"

"Making me smile- Wait did you just say you loved me?"

"What? No, I mean I don't know. I guess I love you, but if it's too soon."

"Yea, we've been together three days, slow down cowboy."

"Right," he muttered, one of his hands going to cup my cheek.

"My ass is cold," I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow, a grin creeping up his face.

"Wow."

"Do you have anything else besides booty shorts?"

"They're not booty shorts, they're short shorts which look incredibly sexy on you."

"Meaning, as much as I would love to give you more covering clothes, you're too tempting in your sexy clothes."

"Yup, way too tempting," he said before pecking my lips.

"Speaking of tempting, a pepperoni pizza sounds so good right now."

"A girl who eats pizza, bout time."

"I don't just eat pizza. I eat chili dogs, cheese fries, double supreme cheeseburgers, triple thick milkshakes, barbeque baby back ribs from the bone, and fried chicken. I would tell you more but I think I've impressed you already." His grin grew.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"In Arington, waiting to be whisked away by some hot sexy skater guy."

"Do I fit in that category?"

"Somewhat but instead of skater, you're a bad boy- even sexier." He kissed me again. Man, I wish I could tell Amy about him. Amy. I pulled away, looking down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, I was just wondering if maybe I could get a new phone. Not a tracker one, but a nice one so that I can talk to people from my old life- like my sister and my best friends." I looked up, trying to make my eyes seem pleading.

"If that's what you want. Maybe I can get you a laptop so you can Skype with them, but-"

"Thank you, thank you!" I yelled practically jumping off the dresser onto him. He clutched onto me so I wouldn't fall.

"But you can't tell them where you are or what happened. Just say you ran away and stumbled across us and we took you here." I dropped off him.

"And if they ask if I wanna come back?" He shook his head, his eyes going soft and sad.

"Say you can't if you wanna stay here. If you wanna go back then…I won't stop you."

"Maybe I don't wanna go back. I want to stay here with you."

"You'll get homesick sooner or later."

"Then I'll make short visits there and come right back."

"You promise you'll come back?" I pulled him closer to me, looking him in his eyes.

"I promise I'm not gonna go anywhere."

"What if something happens?"

"I'll come back when everything's settled. Trust me, I don't want to go back to my other life. I actually mean something here and going back means giving up the best week and a half ever." He smirked.

"You dreaded the first few days."

"Yes, but only because you were mean." His smirk grew. "Don't smirk at me like that," I said, smiling, before walking around him. He followed me downstairs to the living room. My stomach growled loudly. He put his arm over my shoulders.

"Hungry," he asked.

"Starving." He chuckled, walking me toward the door.

X

I walked around another rack later that day. I was at the mall with Sasha. She claimed I was gonna need more clothes and Scourge gave me a giant wad of money before leaving in Ray's car. So, now we're shopping for clothes for me. Sasha came up to me with another baby doll top. "How about this one?" She asked. I wrinkled my nose at the flowery design.

"No offense but it looks like something my sister would wear, not that her style is bad but," I started.

"It's not you." She started to walk back to where she found it.

"Sasha, do you think I should keep up this skimpy look?" She turned, looking me up and down.

"I wouldn't call it skimpy, I would call it sexy. And I don't know, do you like the style?" I shrugged.

"I guess, I mean it's different. At least I know my boyfriend has some sense of style."

"No, you're boyfriend doesn't. I actually picked those out for you, with tank tops and a little bit of longer shorts but... Anyway, you should've seen the stuff he was picking up." Her face looked disgusted.

"It was that bad?"

"Sort of like wearing a bikini everywhere you go, but he's a guy, he doesn't know that."

"Wow, so he likes me half naked?" She shrugged.

"He was picking it out for any girl in the beginning but he found you and well ah- you look fabulous in the clothes." I smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm just concerned about showing so much skin. I'm not that skinny." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You have an hour glass figure." I looked down at my stomach.

"No I don't, I'm fat." She sighed.

"You're not fat, you're perfect." I looked up.

"Really?"

"Yea, just believe it and soon you'll see you are in your own eyes." She walked off with the shirt. I picked up a half shirt off the rack. It was neon green with pink and blue paint splatters that said "Crazy and Fun" in black block letters. I actually liked these half shirts. I picked up a lot of shirts, even getting a few girly ones with flowers on them. Sasha and I shopped around the mall, getting me shirts, jeans, shorts, dresses, pajamas, undergarments, hair accessories, makeup, and of course, some shoes. We had tons of bags by the time we were finished. I also got to know Sasha a lot better. Her parents died when she was little so she moved in with Scourge and his family. She's also on the opposite team openly. She told me all about her different girlfriends. She was really kool. She listened when I told her about my life, barely saying a word so she could take it all in. The bonus was that she was around my age and would be going to school with me. At least I knew I had a friend.

"Oh my God, if you think that's funny then you should've seen when the guys had to be drag queens for a week," Sasha told me. I laughed at the thought of Scourge dressed up as a girl.

"Did they look horrible?" She shook her head.

"They looked fabulous!" We both laughed harder. A green Camaro pulled up in front of us. The passenger seat window rolled down.

"Damn, I didn't think you guys would go all out," Scourge said leaning over the seat to look at us.

"Well you should've known better than to leave a wad of money worth three grand with two girls at the mall," Sasha said. She helped me put the bags in the trunk. She gave me a hug. "Call me okay, maybe I can show you around town tomorrow while Scourge does his thing," she said.

"Sure, that would be awesome," I said before waving goodbye as I walked around the car. I slid into the passenger seat and strapped myself in.

"Hey babe," Scourge said, looking over at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, thanks for the money to buy the clothes, I love them all," I said. He smirked.

"Glad you do." He leaned over to kiss me. I pressed my lips against his before pulling away. I didn't want to make out in a car, that's weird. He kissed my cheek before going back into his position in the driver's seat. He started the car and sped off.

"Whoa there, don't you think this is a little fast," I asked, nervous. His speed said 100 mph.

"Calm down, we'll be fine," he said. He sped through town. I just sat back and was nervous. He knew what he was doing but I still couldn't help being nervous under this newfound speed. He pulled up to his house in a matter of minutes. "See, we're alive," he said, looking over at me.

"Yea," I said, stumbling out the car. The speed had made me a little lightheaded. I walked toward his trunk to grab some of the bags, but he already had grabbed almost all of them. "Um, want some help," I asked. He shook his head.

"Naw, but you could you open the door," he said. I nodded, grabbing the keys off the top. I walked to the screen door and opened it. I unlocked the front door and pushed it open. I leaned back against the screen door to hold it open as Scourge walked in. I walked in after him, closing the door behind me. He set the bags down in the living room. "Damn, did you spend all the money on clothes," he asked.

"No, we spent five dollars on food," I said. He looked over at me, an annoyed look on his face. I laughed. "Well you asked if we spent all of it on clothes."

"Did you bring any money back?"

"25 cents."

"Wow."

"Well I needed stuff and it's not a lot of one thing. Just a reasonable amount of each."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that you can shop till you drop." I giggled.

"I would go through the clothes with you, but I know you probably don't want to so I'll start unloading." I grabbed some bags and started going up the steps. Scourge grabbed the rest and followed me. He led me to a room across the hall from his. It was painted purple with pink paint splatters, a hot pink rug with purple swirls, a king size bed that had pink blue green and purple splatter paints on it, dressers, a desk, and a big behind closet. "Wow, did you do all this," I asked, putting the bags down.

"Yea, that's why I sent you and Sasha shopping. My boys helped me out, but I did most of it. I wanted to surprise you with something nice for once."

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"But I wanted to." He walked up to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. "I just wanna make you happy." I smiled, cupping his face in my hands.

"I am happy, just by anything you give me." He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back, my tongue tracing his lips. He pushed me down onto the bed. I pulled away. He started sucking on my neck. "Um Scourge, I gotta put away my clothes," I said.

"Okay," he said, getting off me. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him. "Get dressed in something pretty, we're going out tonight," he yelled from behind the door. I smiled to myself. I had bought tons of dresses that I think he would like. I got up and started to unload my clothes. I found the dress I was looking for near the end of my unloading. I put it aside and put away the rest of my things. Once that was done, I started finding accessories that would match my dress as well as some makeup. After I had found everything I needed, I went downstairs. I had bought a cell phone while we were out and it was already activated and I had a bunch of numbers but I just wanted to approve it by Scourge. He was in the kitchen, drawing or something.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed, mister," I said. He jumped when he heard my voice. He looked up and smirked.

"It takes me 10 minutes to take a shower and get dressed. You'll take an hour and a half. Figured I would use my free time wisely."

"Sure. So I bought a phone."

"Really? What kind?"

"A cosmos touch, it's from Verizon so."

"Why didn't you get a smart phone, I would've been fine with that."

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to spend too much of your money."

"You wouldn't of."

"Oh okay, so I thought you would wanna check out my contacts," I said, walking up to him, holding out phone. He took it and looked at it.

"Its fine," he said, handing me back my phone.

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"This club restaurant bar place."

"Oh, sounds kool I guess."

"Yup." He looked down at his drawing.

"Everything okay?" He nodded.

"Never better." I pecked a kiss at his cheek. He smiled, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I turned and went back upstairs. I took a long shower and put on the cherry red dress. It was no sleeved with the front being straight and fitted with a dark red satin ribbon bow on the waist, and a ruffle filled skirt that stopped at the last quarter inch of my thigh. I curled my hair into spiral curls and made my side bang a little curl going down the side of my face. I put on a little bit of blush, eye shadow and lip gloss, not really making myself glamorous but just pretty enough. I put on a ruby red heart pendent with a sliver chain, red and silver drop earrings, and silver bracelets. I slipped on a pair of red high heels that I had bought as well. Scourge was wrong; it actually took me two hours to get ready. I went downstairs, calling Scourge's name.

"I'm near the door babe," he yelled from wherever he was. This wasn't even a house, this was a mansion. So yes, pretty big. I walked to the door, my heels clacking. I felt a lot taller in them but I think I wasn't so clear on the walking since they were 4 inch heels. Scourge was wearing one of those graphic t shirts that looked like he had a suit on with a black jacket, black jeans with suspenders hanging from the sides and black high tops. At least he knew how to match and look decent. He smiled at me, his eyes showing amazement but I don't think he wanted to let me know I had him charmed.

"Look, I'm almost as tall as you now," I joked.

"Yea, but you're gonna need six inch heels to reach my height."

"Well stop being so tall and shrink." He chuckled.

"I don't think I can. That only happens to girls." I blushed when I noticed his eyes kept running over my outfit and my face. "You look beautiful Rosy," he said, pulling out a red rose.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself."

"Don't lie to me." I giggled.

"I'm serious, you do look good." He took my hand and pulled me closer. He put the rose in my hair.

"You know, you make the rose look ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"Roses are supposed to be beautiful but the rose doesn't stand a chance against your beauty." I smiled, blushing.

"Aren't bad boys supposed to be bad, not romantic?" He shrugged.

"Do you want me to not be romantic?"

"No, I like your romantic side. It's really cute." He raised an eyebrow.

"Cute?" I smiled wider.

"Well I can't call you sexy all the time."

"But I can do that to you?"

"Yup." He chuckled, opening the door. He led me out to his car. He opened the passenger seat door for me. I curtsied playfully, earning a smile. He drove us across town to this giant restaurant that had a bar and a club in it. He opened the restaurant door for me as well. "After you, beautiful," he said, motioning inside. I couldn't stop smiling at him. He was being too nice. We got seated at a small table in a corner, in which he pulled out my chair for me. "Okay what's with the gentlemen act," I asked when he sat down. He shrugged.

"I just wanna show you that I can be good- sometimes," he said. I smiled, a little giggle slipping from my lips. The waiter came and asked what we wanted to drink. "Bud light for me, and some red wine for the lady please," Scourge said. The waiter nodded before walking away.

"What the hell did you just do? We're underage," I said. He shrugged.

"So? I said I was good 'sometimes'."

"If I get drunk, I will kill you." He smirked.

"I'd love to see you attack me, especially in those heels." I rolled my eyes.

"How come the waiter didn't even ask for your I.D.?"

"In Daley, everyone drinks."

"The kids are allowed to?"

"Nope, but if the people aren't our parents and they know we'll drink halfway responsibly, they don't care."

"Does your dad mind if you drink?"

"Nope, when I was five, took a full beer bottle out the fridge and drunk it in his face and he didn't give a shit."

"Really? My mom would kill me if I drank."

"Lucky she won't know." The waiter came back with two glasses, a bottle of beer and a bottle of wine.

"Are you guys ready to order," he asked, taking out his order book. I looked to Scourge but he was looking at me.

"Um, I'll have the grilled barbeque chicken salad with hot sauce as the dressing please," I said, handing the waiter my menu. Scourge looked amazed.

"Uh, I'll have the crispy chicken sandwich," he said, handing the waiter his menu. The waiter nodded and left. "What girl puts hot sauce on a salad?"

"Me."

"I repeat: where have you been all my life?"

"And I repeat: in Arington, waiting to be whisked away by some hot sexy skater boy." We ate dinner talking and a little bit of laughing, mostly coming from me. Scourge didn't laugh much, he just smirked or smiled. After dinner, he led me up to the club where we met up with Sasha, Tony, Ray, and Dante.

"Rosy, you look awesome," Sasha said, giving me a hug and looking me over.

"Thanks." The boys only stared at me. They were probably telling themselves that I was Scourge's girl, not single. I walked over somewhere where I could sit down. I sat at an empty corner table. It was so crowded and I felt so dizzy. I was so gonna kill Scourge when we got home. Then I'm going to kill myself for having a bunch of glasses that I filled up to the top. A tall hedgehog walked up to me, grinning deviously.

"Hello there sexy," he said.

"I have a boyfriend," I said, annoyed.

"I don't see him with his arm around you."

"Go away, please."

"C'mon, beautiful, you don't want me to go away," he said, sitting down at the seat next to me.

"Yes I do, I'm asking nicely, please go."

"Maybe I don't wanna go."

"Go away before a stiletto goes flying in your eye."

"Whoa. Threats? That's very attractive," he said smoothly, his hand running up my leg. I pushed it away.

"Don't touch me," I said, standing up. The hedgehog stood up as well.

"C'mon babe, you're too sexy to be out here all alone."

"You're right, that's why I'm going to go find my boyfriend." I walked off, trying to find Scourge. I ran into Tony instead.

"Hey Rosy, you okay," he asked, noticing how sick I looked.

"I'll be fine; I just need aspirin and a good night's rest. Do you know where Scourge is?"

"He just went to find you."

"Okay, I'll call him."

"Want me to walk you to his car and I'll tell Sasha to get him?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks anyway. You're a good friend." He smiled a friendly smile. I could tell he was a nice guy, which kind of surprised me since he was one of Scourge's best friends. I stumbled to the door, making my way out. I walked out into the parking lot, looking around for his car. I saw his license plate and started walking toward the car. I heard footsteps behind me. "Hey sexy, where you going," I heard a voice say. It was that stupid hedgehog again. I kept walking, ignoring him. I pulled out my phone, dialing Scourge on speed dial.

"Where are you," he asked, practically answering the phone like that.

"I'm in the parking lot, I really don't feel good."

"Alright, I'm coming, okay babe?"

"Okay," I said before hanging up.

"Was that the boyfriend," the hedgehog asked. His footsteps were closer now as was his voice. I tried to ignore him, but I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. He grabbed my arm. "Hey, don't think you're just gonna get away from me like that," he said, pushing me up against the wall.

"Get off me," I yelled trying to push him away.

"I don't think so. So how about you be a good little girl and calm down."

"No! Scourge!"

"Scourge is your little boy toy? You're gonna be dead in a few weeks." He started sucking on my neck.

"Get off! Stop it!" I started crying. All I kept feeling was pain. Then he was suddenly ripped out of me. I saw another figure beating the hedgehog to the ground. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay Rosy," Sasha asked. I shook my head. All I could do was watch Scourge beat that hedgehog. There was a fire in his blue eyes that showed full on rage. "Look away Rosy, this isn't going to end pretty," she said.

"He's gonna…" I asked, realizing what she meant as he pulled out the gun. I wiggled out her arms and grabbed Scourge's arm. "No, Scourge, I'm okay, don't kill him," I whimpered.

"Get off me, Rosy," he said, his voice ice cold.

"No, Scourge I'm begging you please don't kill him."

"He raped you, Rosy."

"People make mistakes, please spare him."

"No, now I'm gonna tell you one last time to get the hell off me."

"Scourge, please don't. Please," I felt my tears flow harder. I wondered if the guy was even still alive. But Scourge wanted to make sure he was dead. He shook me off his arm so hard I fell on the ground. I heard the loud booms the second I hit the ground. Sasha helped me up, but I ran away from her right up to Scourge. "What the hell, Scourge? He's a person, they all make mistakes," I yelled, grabbing his arm and making him turn to face me. His eyes were still filled with rage but now it seemed it was all directed toward me.

"He's dead now, after all the girls he's raped and killed, he deserves to be dead," he said coldly.

"But everyone deserves a second chance."

"Where you come from, people make little mistakes that they can get back the chances easily. Around here, you mess with the wrong people and you're dead."

"It doesn't have to be like that." I looked down at the gun in his jacket. "Why in hell did you bring a gun on our date anyway?"

"It's a source of protection, Rosy. It's either you fight or you die." I shuddered.

"Killing people doesn't solve anything," I said, grabbed the gun. He ripped it out my hand easily and threw it to Sasha who caught it.

"Listen to what I am saying, okay; try to see from my eyes."

"I can't. You just killed an innocent man and not one hint of regret is in your eyes."

"He raped you Rosy! How much more proof do you need that he's not innocent? He hurt the one thing I have ever truly loved!" The rage in his eyes died down. "The only thing I will ever love." His hands went to cup my face. "If anyone ever lays a hand on you Rosy, I swear to God, they will suffer." I felt more tears come out my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, crying. "We're gonna go home so you can get some sleep, alright?" I didn't answer; I was too busy choking on my own tears. He picked me up bridal style and walked with Sasha to his car. He put me in the back seat so that I could lay down. My head hurt even worse now. "He didn't release in you did he?"

"No, you came right after he entered," I answered.

"Okay." I could tell he was still pissed about me getting raped in the first place. But he told me that the guy did what he did to me to many other girls and then killed them afterwards. I would have to look into that kind of situation. Maybe start a support group for girls of the abused. Maybe…

He carried me into the house and into my room. He let me shower and change into my fleece shorts and big half shirt that I called pajamas, well one of the many pairs of pajamas. I tied my hair up onto one side lazily. "You can come in now," I yelled, flopping down on my bed. He walked in, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. He was holding a glass of water and some pills.

"I got you some aspirin," he said, handing me the pills.

"Thanks," I said before popping them in my mouth and taking the sip of water to swallow them down.

"So, are you gonna watch TV, watch a movie, go to the sleep, what are you doing," he asked. I shrugged.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. Did you want me to sleep with you?"

"Yea, I feel safe in your arms. But if you're not tired, I won't make you go to sleep."

"But if you are, I won't make you stay up."

"How about we watch a movie, any movie you want, just not too sappy so that if you fall asleep, you'll still be in my arms and I'll be entertained."

"Sounds good. But I don't know any 'not too sappy' movies, unless you wanna watch Twilight."

"Hell no, that's worse."

"How about an old movie, like Aladdin?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, wanna watch it in here or in your room?"

"Here, so you can get used to your bed."

"Okay, plus mine is fluffier than yours," I said with a teasing smile. He smirked.

"Then I might have to sleep in here some nights."

"I have no problem with that." His smirk grew before he kissed me softly. I kissed him back, starting to mold his lips. He probably thought I was gonna be in shock or something but it happened quick, too quick for me to even take acknowledge in fear.

That night when I fell asleep while watching the movie, I still thought about that support group…and what that guy meant when he said I was gonna be dead in a couple of weeks because I was dating Scourge.

**So long chapter, i think my figures have bruises lol. And i'm starting to notice that i torture Rosy alot in these stories. Well at least i'm leaving Sonic alone now so he won't hate me as much :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Sega except Ray, Dante, Tony, and Sasha. Btw, this chap sorta sucks(just my opinion)**

**Ch. 6**

I opened my eyes, then squinting from the sun light shining right into my eyes. I noticed Scourge's arm wasn't around me like it usually was when I wake up. I sat up, confused. I was alone in my bed. I got out of the bed and walked over to his room. It was empty. I wandered downstairs to find Sasha sitting at the kitchen table, playing with her phone. She looked up and smiled. "Morning," she said.

"Wha- What are you doing here? I thought that you had an apartment with your aunt," I said.

"She kicked me out, so I'm staying here till she cools off. She just had a fight with her boyfriend and she gets really mad and says things she doesn't mean when that happens so."

"Oh. Where's Scourge?"

"He told me that he had to handle something and to keep you in the house until her gets back, but I don't know where he went."

"Why do I have to stay in the house?"

"I don't know, maybe so you're safe. What happened the other night is common to a lot of girls around here. And the boys are always fighting each other and you don't want to be in the middle of any crossfires."

"But we went out before, to the mall."

"We drove to the next town where it's a lot safer."

"So, we're in a bad town?"

"Very. There are only small shopping centers and houses and schools around here. Everything else is in the other towns, luckily they're not far."

"So, what do you think he's doing?" She shrugged.

"Not cheating on you, I know that." I let my worry of that fade.

"Good."

"Rosy, he would never cheat on you. He's probably just out with his friends doing whatever they do."

"Like crimes?" She looked worried.

"He told you about that?"

"Yea. What do they do?" I sat down at the table.

"I don't know, I don't ask, I'm kind of afraid to. Want some cereal?"

"Sure," I said, getting up to get the milk and spoons as she grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and the bowls. I held the bowls out for her as she poured the cereal. "Is it that bad?"

"Yea, they're really bad."

"Even Tony?"

"He's bad, not as bad as the others but still bad. He seems like a total nice guy, doesn't he?"

"Yea."

"Well he is, but he just has a bad side like everyone else." I giggled, pouring milk into the cereal filled bowls. Once we were done, we sat down at the table to eat.

"So, does Scourge usually come back in one piece?"

"Yea, you should worry about the other person coming back in one piece. I'm actually scared of Scourge when he's in evil mode."

"Really?"

"Did you not see the look on his face when you tried to stop him from killing that guy?"

"I did and yea it was kind of scary."

"Yea, but I'm sure he's fine." The door opened and fast footsteps walked in and the door slammed closed. I heard heavy breathing. I got up and ran up to the door. Scourge was leaning against the door, blood coming from his shirt.

"Oh my God, are you okay," I asked, scared.

"I'm fine, I already got the bullet out, I just need a bandage," he said slowly, still in pain.

"A bullet? What were you doing?"

"Don't worry about it." I walked him up to his room after calling to Sasha to get some hot water. I laid him in his bed and took off his shirt. Beside all the blood, I could make out two long scratches down his chest and stomach. Before I could ask Sasha came in and handed me a towel with a bowl of hot water. She then ran off to get a first aid kit.

"Where's your cut," I asked, dabbing along his packs where the blood was. He winced a few times.

"Around here," he said, motioning to above his stomach. I started dabbing around there until he yelped at one spot.

"Did I hit it," I asked.

"Yea," he murmured.

"Sorry," I said, starting to dab softly. Once I got the wound clean, Sasha come back with some alcohol and some gauge. We cleaned him up and put the gauge around his middle.

"What the heck were you doing," Sasha asked.

"Don't worry about it, besides you don't like to know what we do half the time anyway," he said. She rolled her eyes before walking out the room. He tried to sit up.

"No, you need to rest baby," I said, making him lay down again.

"But I have things to do."

"They can wait for until you get better. Just focus on resting for right now."

"I'm fine, Rosy."

"You don't look fine."

"I've endured worse, now let me go back out."

"No, you need to heal."

"I am healing, now I have to go," he said, sitting up quickly. He didn't even wince or anything. He got out the bed and grabbed another shirt from his drawer.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Don't worry about it Rosy, I'll be fine," he said, pulling the shirt over his head.

"But I'm still worried." He kneeled down in front of me, cupping my face with his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna come back to you. I promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"Cross my heart." I nodded.

"Fine, but I'll still worry about you." He smirked.

"At least you're thinking about me." I smiled a little. He kissed me for a minute before pulling away and standing up. I stood up too and grabbed his hand. We walked to the door. He kissed my forehead. "Stay in the house, I'll be back by midnight, okay?"

"Be careful."

"I will," he pecked my lips before walking out the door. I watched him speed off.

"Surprised," I heard Sasha ask. I nodded.

"How'd he bounce back so quickly?"

"He's used to it. It doesn't hurt for that long for him."

"Does he get shot often?"

"Often, but not in places he can die or anything."

"And he had two scars across his chest and stomach. What are they?"

"I don't know, he doesn't like to talk about them. His dad could've done it, but something tells me that he didn't."

"Who do you think did?"

"I don't know. It could've anybody knowing Scourge."

"He has a lot of enemies?"

"Yea, but he also has a lot of allies and he's respected."

"I wonder how he gained all the respect." She shrugged.

"He may be a bad guy but he does help his community and he's nice to a lot of people."

"Really?"

"Yea, he volunteers at the community center all the time. He likes to spend time with kids and telling them to stay off the streets. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"I guess."

"You guess?" I shrugged.

"It's just hard to get over that I'm falling for a criminal who kidnapped me."

"Funny how life treats us, huh?"

"Very funny."

X

I heard the door open, making me shoot up from my seat on the couch. Sasha was in an armchair sleeping. We were watching a scary movie before she fell asleep on me. We were supposed to be pulling an all-nighter but that plan failed. I heard footsteps in and the door close. I grabbed something to hit the person with in case it was someone scary. I got closer to the door and just as the thing was about to come at the opening. I held the thing up to hit but I saw Scourge. He put up his hands, looking confused. "Dang babe, didn't know you wanted to kill me," he joked, a smirk creeping upon his lips. How I loved to see that smirk. I put the camera down.

"Sorry, you scared me," I said, blushing.

"Sorry I scared you. Where's Sasha?"

"She's sleeping in an armchair in the living room. We were supposed to pull an all-nighter but…"

"Are you tired?"

"Nope."

"Why? It's 2 in the morning."

"I was waiting for you but I'm used to being up this time of night."

"Why would you be up?"

"I used to like taking long walks at night so I could think."

"What would you think about?" I shrugged.

"Depends what was on my mind."

"Did you ever think about me?"

"I didn't know you," I said, walking past him, toward the steps. He followed me upstairs to his room. I flopped down on his bed. He leaned against a wall.

"You saw me and you thought I was cute."

"How would you know that?"

"I may have stalked you a few times."

"Stalker," I muttered. He chuckled. "Come here," I said, sitting up and holding out my arms. He bounced off the wall and sat down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling him down.

"I'm a bad cuddler," he said, as I curled my head up on his chest.

"Oh well." I yawned unconsciously, my eyes starting to droop.

"Tired, babe?"

"Now I am."

"Go to sleep then."

"But we barely got to spend any time together today and I don't know what you're doing tomorrow so I don't know if we're gonna hang out tomorrow either."

"Just go to sleep, Rosy," his arms tightened around me.

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you, just at myself."

"Why?" He pecked a kiss at my forehead.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk later."

"When is later?"

"I don't know yet." I sighed, letting my eyes drop.

X

I woke up alone in his bed again. It's been a week that I've been waking up alone. Then he doesn't come home for the whole day and I'm already sleeping when he gets back. This relationship is harder than I thought. I got out the bed and walked over to my ringing phone. It was Amy. "Hello," I said, answering it.

"Hey, you finally answer. I was so worried. Sonic said you got kidnapped, and that we were gonna find you dead," she said, worry high in her voice. Oh yea, I forgot Scourge said that, but that was when he didn't like me.

"No, I'm fine, that was just me and my friend playing a prank." I faked a laugh.

"Some prank, but where are you?"

"I don't know, sadly."

"Want me to send a search party?"

"No, I want to be here. I have a boyfriend now and-"

"But Rosy, we miss you here. I miss you. It's not the same without you around. Mom and Dad are really scared and I need my sister back. You can bring your boyfriend here. Why'd you even go away?" I sighed, sitting on his bed.

"I didn't feel important."

"What are you talking about? You mean something to everyone."

"Do I? Did the school even notice I was gone? Tell me that you, our parents, Blaze and Sonic weren't the only ones who noticed I was missing."

"I can't tell you that."

"Exactly my point, nobody cares about me over there. But here, I have friends, I have an actual boyfriend who loves me, I have-"

"Rosy, it's been almost three weeks, how can he love you so quickly?"

"I don't know, but he said he's never liked someone the way he likes me."

"Who is he?"

"Well when I ran away, that guy we used to walk by all the time kind of bumped into me and he helped take me here, with him and his dad and he's my boyfriend."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"Rosy, he's two years older than you. He's already an adult."

"Amy, you're acting like he's using me."

"Have you slept with him?"

"Twice, but that's it, I swear."

"Rosy, what happened to our vow?"

"Forget the vow, okay. Two times is not gonna hurt me and he never pressured me to do it, it was all me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he makes me feel different, like I'm the only thing that matters."

"Is he with you?"

"No, he probably left a while ago."

"Where'd he go?"

"Um, he has a job."

"Where?"

"He's a police recruit." No, that's not right, he probably hates the police.

"What does he do?"

"He chases the bad guys." He's one of the bad guys.

"When can I meet him?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"You would judge me."

"He looks like a rebel but that doesn't mean I'd judge you. Him maybe, but not you." I got up and walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

"Can I tell you the truth?"

"You're lying?"

"Amy, just answer my question."

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Even Sonic."

"Especially not Sonic. Not anyone. Not mom, not dad, not Blaze, not your friends, not even our cat. This has to be between you and me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Twin promise?"

"Twin promise."

"Sonic was telling the truth. I was kidnapped."

"What! Where are you! Are you okay! Did they hurt you! Were you raped!"

"Amy, calm down. I'm fine. And no, not by my kidnappers anyway."

"So you're not dating that guy?"

"No, I am."

"Why? He kidnapped you."

"I know, but he's really sweet to me. Well now he is."

"Now? How was he before?"

"He was mean, but not like 'I'm gonna kill you' mean."

"So the banging Sonic heard was what?"

"He pushed me into the wall of a van a few times, but only to shut me up from telling Sonic what was going on."

"He hurt you?"

"Not really, it didn't hurt but he was probably aiming to. But when he tried to hurt me, he couldn't do it or maybe it was because I begged him not to. But that's the thing. Any other kidnapper would just ignore the victim's pleas but he listened to mine and eased up on me."

"Where are you?"

"Daley."

"That's like two states over!"

"I know."

"And it's like the worst city ever! I'm coming to get you!"

"No, Amy don't! Scourge will kill you!"

"Why? I thought you said he was sweet."

"To me, yea he is. But he kills people."

"If he's a cop, sometimes he has to."

"No, he's not a cop."

"Then… OMG Rosy, are you dating a criminal?"

"Yea…"

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

"I can't." I heard footsteps. I'm so in trouble if it's Scourge.

"I'm really coming to get you, like now."

"No, Amy, I mean it, don't."

"You could be in trouble."

"I'm not, just stay there." I heard a knock at my door. I locked it. The door knob started jiggling.

"Rosy, let me in," I heard him say, his voice sound angry.

"Rosy, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just the dog." I hopped into some boots and slipped on some pants and shrugged into a hoodie. He started banging on the door.

"Rosy open the damn door," he yelled.

"That doesn't sound like a dog," Amy said.

"We got a talking dog," I said, opening the window. I jumped out and landed on my feet. I started running down the street quickly. I felt money tucked in the hoodie pocket. Good.

"Rosy, are you running?"

"No, I'm on a treadmill." I looked back, making sure he wasn't following.

"You sound panicked."

"I'm not." I ran toward the bus stop. I saw Ray's car coming. I ran into some bushes, crossing onto another street. I ran faster. How was I supposed to get out of here with his friends circling town?

"Rosy, what are you doing?"

"I can't talk, I have to go."

"No, don't hang up."

"Okay, okay, but I really can't talk."

"Why? What happened?" I saw Dante's car now, then a hill. I ran across the street, putting my hood up and rolled down the grass hill on the other side. I got up quickly and kept running. My phone beeped, saying I was getting another call. It was Sasha, no, she would tell Scourge, unless he told her I booked. I ignored her call to keep Amy on the phone. "Rosy, are you still there?"

"Yea, I'm here, sorry but I really can't talk so can I call you back?"

"No, I'm worried. Are you running, you sound scared."

"Yea I'm scared. I'm gonna die if I get caught."

"What do you mean? Who's after you?"

"Scourge. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone anything that happened and I think he heard me tell you everything and he's probably really pissed and the last time he was pissed, he shot the guy."

"That's it Rosy, I'm going over there to get you."

"No! Please don't, I'll be fine." I looked back to see I was alone on a deserted street. I slowed to a walk. "I have money and I'm gonna ride a bus home, okay?"

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yea of course, my phone isn't a tracker so he can't find me." I heard a car speeding. I looked back. Shit. I started running again. "Okay, I just jinxed myself, I really gotta go."

"No, Rosy, just run, see if you can lose him."

"I can't outrun a Camaro and plus he's a really fast runner." I saw a fence. I put the phone in my pocket for second so I could climb up over the fence. I ran a little faster, pulling my phone out my pocket. "Okay, I'm back, and I'm so dead."

"What do you mean you're so dead? Are they surrounding you?"

"No, but I really think he's gonna kill me."

"How could he kill you if he likes you?"

"I don't know, it just could happen." I ran past an alley when hands grabbed me. I screamed, even though I recognized his grip.

"Rosy? Rosy are you okay?" Amy sounded worried. Sasha grabbed my phone out my hand.

"She's okay, for now anyway," Sasha said before throwing my phone on the ground, literally breaking it. Yup, they're pissed and I'm dead. I struggled in his arms.

"Let go," I yelled.

"No one's gonna hear you so I suggest you shutup," he said, his voice a growl. I tried to elbow him the stomach.

"What did you tell her," Sasha asked. I didn't answer, just kept struggling but I forgot how strong he was. "Rosy what the hell did you tell her?"

"Everything."

"Explain 'everything'."

"That I got kidnapped, where I am, what I've been through." He bought his arm up to cup my neck, choking me.

"Big mistake," he said. I put my hands up to his arm, trying to pull it off my neck. I started running out of air, making me woozy. I felt my eyes drooping into unconsciousness- or death. He pushed me into some metal trashcans, making me hurt my back and arm. I felt tears in my eyes. It hurt so much, both physically and emotionally. I felt a hand grab my hair, pulling me up. She pinned my head against the wall before punching me in the stomach. I think I felt all the intestines go against my spine. I bent over a little, clutching my stomach. Breathing was harder now. She pulled my head back up before punching me in the face a few times, making me fall on the ground. I wanted to curl up and cry but all I could do was let warm tears fall down my face. I blacked out on the rest of my punishment but I remember waking up once in the back of his car, my whole body hurting. I finally opened my eyes when I was in my bed, bandages on my body. I was in my pajamas too. I got up and walked to the door. I tried to turn it but it was locked. I tugged on it for a little while but still no open. I tried to open my window but that was locked too. They must've switched the locks so that it could only be opened from the outside. I flopped back down on my bed. I noticed a baby monitor on my nightstand. Okay I slipped up once, I did not need all this.

I picked up my iPod touch and put it on its speakers. I put it on shuffle. Aaliyah's "The One I Gave My Heart To" came on. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I fooled myself this whole time. I should've pretended to take a trip and never came back. Just go back to my old life. At least I was safe there.

_How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything._

_All My Love, All I Had Inside._

_How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?_

_How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_

_I Thought We Had Forever._

_I Can't Understand._

Yea I can't understand either. Maybe I'm just stupid. I'm always stupid. That's all I ever do is mess up. I heard footsteps. I got into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I heard the door open. "Rosy," I heard him say. His footsteps got closer to the bed. I closed my eyes, pretending to be sleep. He touched my shoulder, shaking it. "Wake up," he said, his voice hard. I groaned and turned over onto my other side. He pulled the covers off and grabbed my arm, pulling my out the bed.

"Let go," I said, standing up and resisting his strong tug.

"No, c'mon I wanna show you somethin."

"Well I don't wanna see it. For all I know, it could be a gun and you could show it pointing at my head."

"As much as a good idea that is, that's not what I wanna show you."

"If you're just gonna kill me, then do it."

"I'm not gonna kill you."

"Then why are you keeping me here?"

"Like I said when I first kidnapped you, you're mine now," he pulled me so hard that fell into him.

"I'm nobody's girl."

"Now you are. You're mine, and you'll always be mine." I shivered.

"I'm not your girl." He pushed me up against a wall. His eyes softened when he saw me wince in pain from a bruise on my back. "Look I'm sorry that I told Amy, but I panicked. She's my best friend, we tell each other everything and I wanted her to know so she can stop worrying. And she did stop worrying for five seconds until you found me again and she's probably trying to come get me but I don't want you to kill her."

"I can't fulfill anything you want anymore. If she finds you, she's dead." I felt a tear come out my eye.

"She's my sister, Scourge. So please." He shook his head.

"No, I can't."

"If you love me the way I thought you did, then you won't hurt her." He sighed.

"I do love you Rosy, but I can't trust you anymore. I have to be mean and treat you like dirt and I don't wanna do that. But I have to."

"I slipped up one time, it was one time."

"One time can turn into many." I looked down.

"Why can't you let me go?"

"Because you're a threat if you're free. Plus if I let you go then I'd have to kill you." I shuddered.

"Just kill me then, get it over with."

"No, I don't wanna kill you." I looked up at him.

"So you're just gonna torture me instead? I don't get why you just don't put me out my misery already."

"I _love_ you, Rosy." I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes were so soft and warm now. "I love you so much, but I gotta do what I gotta do."

"But doing that shows me that you don't care. When you're cold to me it makes me think that I've been fooling myself all along, that you could never care for me, that you never did. That falling for you was the worst thing I've ever done in my entire life."

"Rosy, I-"

"Just kiss me." He leaned down a little, pursing his lips. I waited for his lips to meet mine but they never came.

"I'm sorry but it's better if we didn't…" He said.

"Whatever, just show me what you wanna show me so I can go back to my depression music."

"Fine," he said, pulling me toward the door.

**I hate this chap :/ I think i'm losing my confidence in my creativity. :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.7 **

"I don't feel good, can you stop pulling me," I said, trying to pull my wrist out of his grip. It kept getting tighter and tighter, soon enough I think he was gonna stop my blood flow.

"No," he said, his grip tightening again. I was starting to get a little scared. He could be mad and might try to kill me. I suggested a gun to the head but there's so many other ways he can kill me too. I stopped walking, my stomach feeling even worse. He stopped too, looking back at me. "Do I really need to drag you?"

"I feel like I have to throw up," I said, putting my free arm over my stomach. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop lying and come on," he said, pulling me to him roughly.

"You're gonna rip my arm out its socket if you keep pulling me like this."

"Good."

"I hope I throw up on you."

"You throw up on me; you'll be unconscious for a week." I shuddered at his threat. He smirked. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry baby," he said, his other arm wrapping around me waist.

"You're really being an asshole, you know."

"Exactly how I'm supposed to be." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you show me later, I really don't feel good?"

"Fine, then we're gonna have to do something else."

"We? No, you can go run along with your little posse of criminals and try not to get shot while I'll stay safe in bed." I tried to walk away but I forgot he was holding my wrist so he slung me back to him. It hurt a lot. He gripped my arms, pushing me into a wall, his body pressed up against mine.

"You really think you're gonna talk to me like that," he whispered coldly in my ear. A cold fist went to my stomach, making me scream in pain before he put his hand over my mouth. "You will respect me little girl," he growled before throwing me on the ground. I held my stomach, getting on my knees, covering myself. How'd I know he was gonna hit me? I guess I just proved myself that he really didn't love me. You can't love someone and hurt them physically. I sat up and grabbed onto the wall for support as I got up. He watched me with his cold ice blue eyes. His posture said bored, the way he was just leaning on the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets. "You still like me," he asked, his voice a whisper.

"Yea," I whispered, my voice barely audible. He shook his head. He grabbed my arm and started towing me back toward my room. "You're going to fast," I murmured, trying to keep up without tripping.

"That's too bad, now isn't it?" He threw me into my room, shutting the door behind him. I lay down on my bed, not wanting to be thrown down onto it. I watched him pace around the room, looking pissed.

"What's wrong," I asked. He glared at me.

"Shut your pretty little mouth now before I sew it shut," he said coldly. I shuddered, curling into my pillow.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking away. I grabbed my iPod off the speakers and grabbed my earphones. I plugged the earphones in and played a song, putting one bud in my ear. I had to leave the other out in case Scourge said something to me which I doubted but I wasn't trying to get a slap in the face next time. I slowly felt myself drifting to sleep, the slow beats relaxing my body. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't help it when they finally closed shut.

X

I woke up, a roar of thunder waking me up. I opened my eyes to see a severe thunder storm taking place outside. I got scared. "Scourge," I whispered in the darkness. I heard something move but got no reply. "Scourge," I said, louder now.

"What," I heard him say.

"Where are you?"

"Over here."

"It's dark, I can't see." I heard footsteps. Hands suddenly covered my eyes. I screamed.

"Shh, Rosy, it's just me," he said from behind me. His hands left my eyes, sliding down my cheeks and shoulders. I turned and put my hands out, patting along the bed to see if I could find him. I felt his jeans. I tugged on them.

"Is this you?"

"Yea, but I don't appreciate being felt up." I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry." I felt an arm go around my waist.

"You scared?"

"Of what?"

"The storm, it's a hurricane."

"Now I'm terrified!" I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my head into his chest. I felt his hand grab my legs, pulling them over his so I was in his lap.

"Don't be scared, we're safe, everything's fine."

"I'm not safe," I murmured. His arms stiffened around me.

"Don't Rosy, just don't."

"But I'm not. You can protect me from everything but yourself." His arms tightened around me, starting to hurt. "Stop, that hurts." It got tighter faster now, almost stopping my breathing motion in my stomach. I pushed at his chest. "Stop, I'm sorry, please stop." The tightness didn't stop, now one of his hands slid up my neck, starting to cup it. He squeezed and my breaths stopped coming. I tried to pry his hand off but no avail. I was gonna be dead by tomorrow by the rate I'm going of pissing him off.

"Would you like to say that again babe," he asked, his voice a taunting menace.

"No," I managed to say. He released my neck. I started coughing.

"Did I hurt you too badly?" His voice actually sounded sincere now.

"A little."

"Oh," his voice sounded a little sad.

"If you think these little gestures are gonna push me away, you're wrong."

"I want you to hate me."

"I'm not going to."

"Hate me."

"No."

"Hate me."

"No!" I said, getting out of his arms. I ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I still pulled at it. I felt his arms go over my hips, his hands grabbed mine off the doorknob.

"You're gonna break it babe, calm down," he said softly.

"I am calm, I just wanna get out of here."

"You want to get away from me?"

"You keep trying to kill me!" He flinched slightly when I said "kill".

"I'll stop, just don't leave, please."

"I can't leave anyway. You won't let me and even if I do, you'll still catch me."

"You only have one more time to leave and all you'll get is a simple punishment."

"Simple?" I asked, turning to him. "I have bruises all over my body because of you and Sasha! How the hell is that simple!"

"You have to learn discipline, sorry if it hurts but you have to learn not to run away or disobey again."

"Whatever," I said, pushing past him. The thunder roared again, making me jump. I turned on the ceiling light. Now I could see. I walked to my desk, and laid my head down on it, sitting in the seat. This was so uncomfortable but oh well. I heard Scourge's footsteps come toward me. I didn't look up, just listened. I felt his hand go into my hair, grabbing a handful of it. He pulled me up gently. He turned me around and hugged me softly. I was surprised but wrapped my arms around him too. His hand got tangled in my hair, crushing my head to his chest. I pulled away a little, looking up at him. He looked sad and tired. I leaned up a little. He finished the space between our lips. I quickly started molding my lips with his, my hands going into his quills. I missed his kisses though it's only been a day or so that he's been mad at me. He lifted me up by my thighs and sat me on the desk. I let the kiss deepen, liking the way his hands were rubbing my thighs. He pulled away and started kissing on my neck. I moaned, letting my eyes close and leaning my head back. I could feel him making hickeys on my neck but I didn't care, no one would care when they saw 'em. I bought his head back up so I could kiss him. He grabbed my thighs again and picked me up off the desk, still kissing me, and laid me on the bed. He laid down on top of me, smirking down at me.

"And you call me bipolar," he said seductively. I blushed, noticing my sudden actions of making out with him after I just acted like I didn't care about him.

"I just really…like you," I said softly. His smirk grew.

"How much do you like me," he asked, pushing my side bang off my face.

"A lot."

"How much is 'a lot'?"

"I don't know, a lot." He chuckled. I loved his little smirk. I looked down. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have diso-"

"I don't wanna talk about this right now babe," he said, tilting my head up.

"Then when are we gonna talk about it? I don't want to fight all day and then make up at night and then you know… I just want things to go back to how they were."

"I want that too, but it's not what you did that's making me like this. I really don't wanna hurt you but I just have serious anger problems and I get pissed easily. What I said this morning, about me having to be the bad guy again: I was just covering up so that you wouldn't think differently of me."

"Why would I think differently of you? You have anger problems, I can live with that."

"No, no it's so much more than just simple anger problems, Rosy. I can really kill you if I get that mad, even if you didn't cause it."

"So you haven't been meaning to hurt me?"

"No, of course not. It's just, I'm always angry at something and you just infuriated the anger."

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, I should be."

"But it's not your fault that you can't control your anger. It's your own body and mind's way, but not your soul. I know you love me and that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, that's why I haven't been thinking differently. I know that when you're angry, it's not you, it's your evil side who hates everyone and everything. Trust me, I've been there and I understand exactly what you're going through."

"But it's not just now, babe, it's been like this my whole life but I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't. I promise that you won't." He buried his head in my neck.

"You've already tried to leave me once, Rosy, how can I trust that promise?"

"Because I really care about you."

"Okay," he said, not really believing it. I pulled his head up and kissed him.

X

I made sure Rosy was still sleeping before slipping out of her room. I was about to open the door to my room before I heard his voice. "The girl's still alive, why," he asked. I turned to look at him.

"Because she's mine, if I want to kill her, then I will."

"And that'll be never won't it? I know you love her, and I know you've been making love to her as well."

"She doesn't love me back so don't worry about it."

"You think she really means that? Give me a break, she loves you more than she loves herself."

"She tried to leave, dad. I think that should show that she really loves me or even cares. I think she's only willing just so I won't hurt her."

"You think so?"

"She says she cares but I just don't believe it."

"A lot of girls say they care, but why they do, that's a different story."

"I think she just doesn't wanna die."

"Are you planning on killing her?"

"Not yet, not until I'm done with her."

"What are you using her for?" I shot him a smirk.

"I'm your son remember." He smirked as well.

"What do you have in store for her?"

"A few things for now but I gotta wait till she's back to her fierce mode."

"Do you truly love her?" My smirk dropped, my eyes looking down.

"I care about her, but at the same time: I'm Scourge, and Scourge doesn't love anybody." He chuckled.

"Now that's the boy I raised. Remember, don't give her anything to hard, you don't want her dead to fast."

"Oh yes, she's just going to be a lookout monitor for now but when I'm ready." My smirk came back. "That little bitch's gonna wish her sister never said a word to me."

**OMFG Scourge is evil? WTF! I'm gonna go try to smash him with Rosy's hammer now so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Sega except Sasha.**

**Ch. 8**

"Where are we going," I asked. This morning he woke me up, told me to take a shower and get dressed and get in his car. He never told me where we were going and what we were gonna do when we got there. He's been acting awfully different these past few weeks. It's like he's evil or something, which he is but even the way he smirked was different. Plus he won't even give me a hug and I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. All he's been making me do is stupid crimes as bribes so that he won't hurt my sister if she ends up finding me.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see when we get there," he said, not even sparing a glance at me. Or at least I don't think he did. He had his red shades on to block the sun and they were too dark tinted to see his eyes. I looked back out the window, letting the wind blow through my hair. I leaned my head back, getting comfortable. I was pretty tired considering the fact that he woke me up at five in the morning. I think I was asleep for a few minutes after he left till he woke me back up again. I should've growled at him and told him to go somewhere, but I was not trying to piss him off. I felt my eyes drooping. I let them drop and my body fall into unconsciousness.

X

I woke up on a bed in a warehouse, an abandoned warehouse. My wrists were tied up as were my ankles. I thought we were so past this. I looked around the room. Everything was all dusty and old, but the warehouse was huge. This could be a mansion is they fixed it up and put some color to it and added some rooms. I saw Scourge standing in a corner, looking out a window. I tried to talk but then I noticed there was duct tape on my mouth. I whimpered. His ear twitched and he looked over at me. He smirked, the new evil smirk. "Hey beautiful," he said, starting to walk to me. I tried to call him a name but the tape couldn't let my lips move so it ended up as a small muttering noise. "I'm sorry, what was that," he asked, his smirk teasing now. I glared at him. I pulled my wrists up and grabbed the duct tape's end and started to pull it off. He sped up to me and stopped me. He smoothed it back over my mouth. "You don't wanna do that," he said, his hand going across my cheek softly. His touch sent shivers down my back. I looked down at my wrists. I started to wiggle them to see if I could get them free but the rope only made little scratches on them. I gave up after a while. I looked over at Scourge who was still standing next to the bed, watching me with his ice blue eyes. I blinked, that being my only source of communication. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I rolled my eyes. He ripped the duct tape off my mouth really hard.

"Ow," I said. "What the hell is going on?" He smirked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't answer, just sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. "Oh so now you wanna hug me," I said, getting pissed.

"Yup," he said casually. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled, starting to suck on my neck.

"Stop," I said, moving my neck away.

"You're a little angry now aren't you?"

"Yes."

"How angry?"

"Angry enough to punch hurt something."

"Not angry enough to kill?"

"No, killing is wrong."

"Is it? You've been doing that a lot lately though."

"You threatened me."

"So? It was your choice to do a sin so your sister wouldn't get killed."

"And since I did them, you better not lay a hand on her." He smirked.

"Too late for that."

"What'd you do to her," I yelled.

"Me? I did nothing. But you forgot of course that I have plenty of other people to do my dirty work for me."

"You didn't kill her did you?" He didn't answer, just smirked at me. "Answer my question!" He shrugged.

"That's entirely up to you, Rosy," he said, getting up. He sped out the room but returned with my sister in tow, a gun to her head. "So what's it gonna be Rosy? You or your sister?" I know he was not doing this. He couldn't be doing this. I managed to get out the bed to stand up but something was wrong with my body so I fell on the wall.

"Rosy, are you okay? I'm gonna kill you, jerk face," Amy yelled. She really couldn't think of a better name.

"Not if I kill you first," he said back to her.

"Let her go, she didn't do anything. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her," I said. Amy looked scared and shocked.

"No, Rosy, just let him kill me. Then he'll let you go," she said. I shook my head.

"If you're gone, who's gonna stop him from taking me?"

"I'm really losing my patience," he said. "What's it gonna be?"

"Don't kill her," I said, finally wiggling out of my ropes. Amy shook her head. "Don't do this," she whispered. I walked up to them. "I'll do whatever you want; even let you kill me, but just don't hurt her." His eyes seemed confused.

"I can't kill you," he said to me. He moved the gun down to her back, right behind her heart. "So, she's gotta go," he said before pulling the trigger. I heard the boom and the thud of Amy's body on the floor. I felt tears in my eyes. I dropped down to my knees and started to shake her body.

"Amy? Amy," I asked, letting my tears fall. She didn't wake up or even moved. I shook her harder. "Please wake up, please," I pleaded, my tears flowing faster. Her blood covered my hands but I didn't care. All I wanted was for her to wake up and be okay or for me to wake up and for this to be all one big dream. But neither happened. My energetic sister was gone because of me. I should've taken the gun out of his hand. I should've never told her where I was. I'm such an idiot. I felt him grab my arm and yank me up. He dragged me out the warehouse despite my yells and punches at him. His face was cold as ice and it scared me, but I was his now, my freedom away from him would never come. He threw me in the backseat of his car and shut the door. He got in the front seat and started driving. I felt my tears stop coming. Crying wasn't gonna do anything except make me look weak. But I was weak. "Are you happy now," I asked him.

"Shutup," he said his voice cold.

"Do you get joy out of killing people? I bet you do. How'd your mom even die?"

"Shutup."

"Answer my question. You never told me how she died. I wanna know. I'll tell you how my sister died. Oh yea, you killed her."

"Rosalinda shut up before I," he got his self-off short, the rest being a low growl.

"I don't get why you don't just kill me. It's obvious that you don't care about me so what's the point of keeping me alive? At least when I'm dead, I won't have to put up with this pain."

"I'm keeping you alive because I need you, alright. Happy that you got your answer?"

"No I'm not since it wasn't a complete answer. What do you need me for?" He didn't answer. "Fine, I'll just wait until I die of anxiety." Still no answer. "I bet your mom killed herself," I murmured. He stopped the car, pulling up to his house. He took a deep breath.

"Don't talk about my mom," he said coldly.

"Whatever," I said, opening the door and getting out the car. I walked up to the house and waited for him to unlock the door. He didn't even look at me as he did so. He let me walk in first, me going straight up to my room, shutting it behind me. I flopped down on my bed. I curled up into a ball and just laid there. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted to exist. Be the invisible thing I always was. I think I fell asleep because I awoke from a knock at my door and it was nighttime now. I got out the bed and opened the door. He was standing there holding a plate with pizza on it and a bottle of water.

"Here," he said, holding it out to me.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"You haven't eaten all day, you need to eat something." I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"I read from your diary that it's your favorite, so take it."

"My diary? Why did you have my diary?"

"You read my journal so now we're even."

"Whatever but I'm seriously not hungry." My stomach suddenly growled loudly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think that just confirmed that you are hungry." I rolled my eyes but took the plate.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded before walking away. I shut my door and sat at my desk. I ate with my headphones in my ear. I didn't want to hear the empty silence of the house. Once I was done, I walked out my room and wandered downstairs to throw my trash out. Every room was dark, no lights on at all. It kind of scared me. I finally got to the kitchen and threw my stuff in the trash. I heard footsteps, but they were upstairs, making their way to the stairs. I figured it was Scourge since his dad was never home and Sasha went back to her aunt's. I looked at the back door, estimating my chances of escaping. They weren't so good. I walked to the door anyway. I put my hand on the doorknob and started to turn it before I heard his voice.

"Going somewhere?" I flinched.

"I just wanna get some air," I murmured, scared.

"There are windows in your room." Shit.

"Right," I said, not moving. I didn't hear him come up behind me but his hand took mine off the doorknob. I walked away from the door to leave the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I left the door open in case he wanted to come in. I lay on my bed and grabbed my iPod. I turned it on, turned the volume down so I could hear. I felt myself falling asleep again.

"Is this what you're gonna do for the rest of your life," he asked, making me jump. I took my earphones out, looking over at him. He was leaning on a side of my doorway.

"Are you gonna keep popping up like this for the rest of my life?"

"I was standing here for five minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it," he said, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"What are you coming in here for?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk you." He rolled his eyes, lying on my bed beside me.

"Then don't talk."

"Fine."

"Thought you didn't want to talk to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then who are you arguing with? Is there a ghost in here or something?"

"I'm arguing with my imaginary friend who happens to be saying all the same things you're saying." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea right. You don't even have to be that mad at me."

"You killed my sister!"

"No I didn't. She was just unconscious."

"How could you let me believe she was dead? You're such an asshole!"

"I've been called worse."

"I bet you have. How'd you even know she wasn't dead?"

"I shot her somewhere where she couldn't be dead, just passed out. Besides, she got help but she lost her memory cause she hit her head too hard on the concrete when she fell."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I watched the news."

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"I wasn't gonna hurt you like that."

"Why? It's not like you really care." He looked frustrated.

"You really think I don't care about you? If I didn't care about you, you would've been dead weeks ago." I shuddered.

"Why won't you kill me? Just do it." I grabbed a pillow and held it out to him. "Here. I'm ready to die," I said, lying down straighter. He rolled his eyes. He hit me in the head with the pillow before throwing it on the ground. "Why did you hit me?"

"You said you were ready to die so I hit you to knock some sense into your head. Do I need to do it again?"

"No, that hurt," I said, rubbing my head, sitting up.

"You still wanna die?"

"Yes, just kill me already! What are you waiting for?" He pushed me down and straddled my hips. He picked up another pillow and started hitting me with it. "Stop," I said, trying to grab his arm. He threw the pillow and started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably. "Scourge, stop," I said between laughs.

"No," he said.

"Stop it," I said, trying to grab his hands, still laughing.

"Not until you say you don't wanna die."

"No, stop," I said, laughing harder as his tickles got faster.

"Say you don't wanna die. I'm not gonna stop until you do."

"No," I said, finally grabbing his hands. He frowned.

"Why are making things so difficult, Rosy?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because I want you to get pissed and kill me."

"Why do you wanna die?"

"My life sucks and I want it to end. I used to cut myself and then you bought me here and there's nothing I can do to soothe the pain of anything that's going on in my head." He wiggled his hands out of mine, getting off of me. I sat up, a tear falling down my cheek. "I was planning to cause suicide the day you kidnapped me," I whispered. I was surprised when he crushed me to his chest, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Why?"

"I'm mentally depressed. I can put on the mask but that doesn't help anything." I sniffled, wiping away more of my tears. "I feel like no one cares. Everyone just makes fun of me, my parents hate me, my sister thinks I'm pathetic even if she doesn't let me know it, and even you think I'm weak."

"I don't think that Rosy."

"I'm always crying and being sad, how can you not think I'm weak?"

"Because I see past that. I know you're just in a dark place, I've been there, and I just want to help you. I'm sorry about all the horrible things I've been doing. I'm my father's child, it's who I am."

"But is that who you wanna be?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Well when you do, just let me know okay?"

"Kay," he murmured.

"Are you ever gonna tell me…about your mom?" He sighed.

"It was an accident. My dad, he was hurting her and there was a gun on the floor and she told me to shot him with it. But they were both moving around too much and I couldn't focus. So I shot her by accident." I shuddered at the picture it made in my mind. My grip on his shirt tightened.

"Sorry I said all the things I said."

"It's okay." He pecked a kiss at my head. "You still like me?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking?"

"Just making sure before I do anything that'll make you uncomfortable."

"We never broke up, Scourge."

"Right," he murmured.

"I…I love you," I whispered. He pulled away, confused.

"What?"

"I love you." His eyebrows knitted together.

"Rosy don't say anything you don't mean."

"But I do mean it. I do love you."

"But what about everything I've done to you?"

"Love is about understanding each other's flaws. You understand mine and I understand yours. I like you way too much to just say that I like you when I love you." His eyes softened. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You love me?"

"I love you, baby, I love you." His lips pressed down on mine. I felt my heart melt. Now that I've finally found out how I feel about him, things can go a little smoother or so I hope anyway.

**I know the beginning felt kind of rushed but i wrote the chap in a day so don't be too harsh on me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters belong to Sega. **

**Ch. 9**

I rubbed the bruise on my shoulder, analyzing it. At least it didn't hurt anymore. I puffed out my hair so it covered it. I started brushing my hair. I saw him walk past my open door, his hands in his pockets and a pissed look on his face. I was tempted to say something nice but I didn't want to have anything to do with him when he was in a bad mood. I know I would end up still communicated, but I just had to make sure I didn't piss him off any more than he was. I finished brushing my hair and walked out my room. I looked down the hall in the direction he went and the stairs were right there. I went down the steps and looked around, looking to see where he went. There was no sign of him. Maybe he left. I shrugged to myself and made a left turn, bumping into him. "Sorry," I said, looking up at him.

"It's okay, babe," he said before walking around me. He didn't even look at me. I followed him into the dining room where there were a bunch of papers on the table. He looked confused as he stared at the papers. He picked up one and started to read it. I stayed in the doorway, watching him. He didn't tell me to follow him but I knew he probably wanted to keep an eye on me. I heard him growl quietly before walking out the room, the paper still in his hands. I wanted to follow but I didn't know how deadly that growl was and I didn't want to know. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I picked up a magazine from the coffee table and opened it, starting to look at the pictures. "Rosy," he yelled. I jumped from the coldness in his voice, but got up, dropped the magazine back on the coffee table and started walking to where his voice had come from. I found him leaning against a doorway.

"Yes," I said my voice soft.

"I need you to get a bag and fill it with weapons, okay," he said, staring at the wall.

"Okay," I said, walking away. I didn't need to question him, just listen and obey. I'd questioned too many times to figure out I'm not supposed to. I went upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag and went to the gun room. I filled the bag with the stuff and went back downstairs. I held it out to him. "Here you go," I said. He looked at the bag, taking it.

"Thanks. You're dressed right?"

"Yes," I said, a little confused. Why else would I be in jean shorts, a lace tank top and sneakers for? I wished I could say that, but I think he was pissed off enough for right now.

"Good, we're going somewhere," he said, looking up at me.

"Okay," I said. He smirked. He dropped the bag and came closer to me; his hand grabbed my wrist, tugging me to him.

"You're such a good girl," he said, his other hand going to cup my face. I nodded, shaking a little.

"I need to be a good girl," I said. He shook his head.

"No you don't, last time I checked, this was all an act." I shuddered. His hand went down from my cheek to my side, squeezing it tightly. I whimpered silently, looking down and closing my eyes. "Am I hurting you babe," he asked. I nodded. His grip got tighter.

"Stop, please, that hurts really bad," I said, trying to move his hand. His grip loosened.

"Sorry," he said sincerely. I nodded, looking up. His smirk was gone and he looked sad. He didn't know I was hurting before so the tightness must've been a gesture for a spoken answer. It's not his fault his touch hurts, he's just so strong.

"It's okay, so when are we going?"

"Now," he said, tugging on my wrist so I would walk. He picked up the duffel bag and began towing me toward the door. I sighed quietly. I wanted him to kiss me, but he was probably too scared that he was gonna hurt me again. Like he always is. I kept up with his fast walking but it wasn't that easy. He opened and closed my door for me. I strapped myself in and waited for him to get into the car. I twirled a piece of hair with my finger thoughtlessly. I didn't even notice when he got in and started driving. I jumped when I noticed. I don't think he glanced at me, but with his dark tinted shades, it was hard to notice anything his eyes were doing. Whether they were rolling, looking around, or even getting red of anger or hurt, nobody could notice. Just the way he wanted.

"What are we gonna do," I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"_You're_ going to wait in the car while _I_ handle some business."

"Why did you bring me if I'm just gonna wait in the car?"

"You know why." Oh yea, because I might sneak out again blah blah blah. It was one time, boo hoo.

"Oh. Why do I have to wait in the car?"

"So you won't get hurt."

"But I'll worry about you."

"Don't, I already have people there." He pulled up to a warehouse. "Stay here, I'll be back," he said, opening and locking the door before shutting it. I sighed. Alone again.

X

I woke up, now in a bed. I opened my eyes when I noticed this bed felt different. I opened my eyes and shot up. I was in my room, my old room. How'd I get here? Where was Scourge? I got out the bed and went downstairs. Amy was reading in the living room. She looked up at me and smiled, getting up. "Thank God, you're okay," she said, giving me a hug.

"What happened," I asked. She pulled away.

"We set them up."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Jail maybe."

"Why? He didn't do anything."

"Rosy, he's a criminal, a murderer, how can you say he didn't do anything when he obviously has."

"He's a good person- most of the time anyway."

"Most of the time? Just be lucky that you're home safely. I didn't know what he was gonna do to you after everything went black."

"You're calling me lucky? You should be happy he spared your life."

"Barely. If the cops hadn't showed up, I could've died."

"He said he wasn't aiming to kill you."

"He was lying, Rosy."

"How do you know? You weren't there when he told me."

"What else did he tell you? Did he tell you he murdered his mother?"

"He said it was an accident." She shook her head, her face losing the anger.

"It wasn't. He knew what he was doing."

"No he didn't."

"His dad held her steady and told him to shoot her. It was all over the news."

"How do you know that's what really happened?"

"They had eye witnesses, Rosy. I know you don't want to think about his that way, but you need to realize that he's evil. Have you looked at what he's done to you? You have a bunch of bruises all over your body. The tests even said that you had a few concussions."

"I fell, he didn't hit me."

"Rosy, it's just me, you can tell me."

"I'm not lying, he didn't hit me. He's just really strong and didn't notice when he was hurting him because I never said anything."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Do you know if he's in jail or not?" She shrugged, picking up a newspaper.

"For now," she said, handing me the newspaper. Yea he was in jail, for now anyway. He's smart enough to break out, plus he broke out of juvy like five times. Wait, how'd I know that? I shook the thought out my head and threw the newspaper on, going to put on some boots. "Where are you going?"

"To go see him."

"No, he's dangerous."

"If he didn't hurt me purposely when we were alone then how's he gonna hurt me under all the surveillance he's under?"

"It's possible so just be careful."

"Okay," I said, walking out the door. I walked for a few blocks until I saw his car. I was confused but went up to it. He was sitting inside with his shades on. I knocked on the window. He looked up and put down his shades, his eyes cold. I waved, a small smile coming upon my face. He started the engine. "No, I just wanna talk," I said, loud enough so he could hear me. He leaned over and opened the passenger seat door. I slid in and shut the door behind me.

"What do you want," he asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, heard you got locked up but I see you broke out already."

"Never got locked up."

"Then who did?"

"My dad, people say we look just alike, but they're idiots so…"

"What are you doing here then? They could lock you up too."

"I'd love to see them try."

"Don't do anything stupid if they find you. Now answer my other question."

"I came back for you. Now that I've found you…" He locked the doors.

"Hey," I said, trying to unlock the door. He started driving at his super-fast speed. "Let me out," I yelled.

"No. You're lucky I'm not gonna hurt you yet."

"Yet? Why do you want to hurt me in the first place?"

"I'm not answering all that yet. Just sit back and relax."

"No, let me out!" He rolled his eyes. He stopped the car after a few hours. I was still yelling and flipping out on him. We were too far for him to take me back now. He pulled out some duct tape and put some over my mouth. He also tied my wrists together. He resumed driving when he was done. I could barely move now. I stayed quiet until we came back to the mansion. He pulled me out the car and into the house. He dragged me up to my room and threw me on the bed before starting to untie me. He ripped the duct tape off my mouth last. Before I could yell profanities at him, he kissed me. I tried to push him off me, but he was stronger than me and pushed me to lay on my back, him on top of me. "Stop," I said between his kisses, trying to move my head away. His lips moved down to my neck, his hands started to lift up my shirt. "Get off," I said, pushing at his shoulders. He ignored me, just kept going. Ugh, not this him again…

**So kinda short chap nd i hate this chap too, but at least i updated. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters belong to Sega xcept my OC's. Btw this chap is sucky :/**

**Ch. 10**

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I looked up to see him leaning in the doorway, a bag in his hands. I looked away, going back to writing. "You still haven't got over it babe," he asked, a smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want," I asked, annoyed. He didn't hurt me anymore- thank God- but he's annoying as sin. Then again it has been a month or two since we've been here and the first half of this- well let's just say I think he's demented. I shudder in my mind in fear of what he was like when he first bought me back here. I still remember the deadly glares he would give me. I thought he was gonna jump up and kill me with his bare hands a few times. I heard his footsteps come toward the bed. He sat down next to me, putting his arm over my shoulders. I've gotten used to his touch, finally, but my mind still shuddered in fear that he was gonna do something.

"I bought you some stuff," he said, holding out the bag. I looked at him cautiously but he had a kind look on his face- something that didn't come often. I took the bag out his hand and pulled out the stack of magazines. He never gave me anything to occupy myself with. Now I was getting freaked out. I put up one of the magazines, confused.

"Why," I asked. His smirk grew.

"You've just been such a good girl so I thought u deserved some rewards," he said, his hand squeezing my shoulder lightly. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know you're just trying to get me to warm up to you again. I'm not an idiot." He chuckled.

"I know you're not, but that wasn't my intentions."

"Then what is?"

"Can't say," he said before pecking my lips. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. He chuckled at my actions. He must be in a good mood. If I had done that any other time, my head would be smashed into the floor right now. I noticed there was some other stuff in the bag as well. I pulled out a no sleeved, blood red dress that had sparkles on the top, a ribbon on the waist, and small but cute ruffles going down the skirt. I thought it was really pretty. Now I was really confused.

"What the hell is this for," I asked, holding up the dress.

"I just thought you would like it."

"I do, but that's not the point. Why'd you get me magazines and a dress? Is that all or is there jewelry in the bad too?"

"It's only a necklace but-"

"You're unbelievable," I yelled getting up, grabbing the magazines and the dress and running out the room. I ran to the office and locked the doors behind me. He started banging on the door.

"Rosy open the door," he yelled, pissed off. Now my actions seemed stupid. If he was in a good mood, I should've left it that way and just thanked him politely for the gifts but no, I had to be dumb and make him pissed again. I started ripping up the magazines to pieces and throwing them on the floor. I didn't rip the dress- yet anyway. I heard the lock slowly giving to his banging. I ran out the office and into the secret passageway. I ran to the other side of the other house but when I got out the passageway, he was already there, glaring at me. "You just love making me mad, don't you," he said, his voice cold. I felt my fear take over my confidence. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, you were just being so nice and you're usually so mean to me and I was just so confused," I stuttered out, clutching the dress, ready to throw it at him in case he tried to hurt me.

"Don't you think I get tired of being mean to you, Rosy," he asked, his voice and face softening. I shrugged. "Well I do, and I just didn't want you to think I'm all the way bad and I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"But I am afraid of you."

"Why?"

"Because you're evil!" He rolled his eyes.

"I know, but you loved me even though I was evil."

"You said 'loved'. Why?"

"After all I put you through, do you really think I still believe that you love me?" I shrugged. He started walking toward me. I took a step back. He noticed and a hint of hurt flashed in his eyes. I sighed silently and started walking to him. He stopped and watched me. I wrapped my arms around him when I reached him. He seemed surprised.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Hugging you," I said simply.

"Then stop." I pouted without looking at him. I wasn't done holding his muscles and his eight pack, oh how I loved that eight pack. He grabbed my arms and pushed my away gently.

"Why'd you want me to stop?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for all this hugging crap."

"Then why were you coming toward me if you didn't want to hug? Did you want to kiss me?"

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Then what were you coming toward me for?"

"To tell you to go to your room before I drag you up there," he said before walking away. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me," I said, walking after him. "After all you just said, you were gonna threaten me?"

"It's complicated, Rosy."

"Whatever," I said turning and going upstairs. He's so bipolar, it's so annoying! I went into my room, not shutting the door behind me. I wasn't allowed too unless I was getting changed and I had to tell him when I was. I was under such strict rules now, it totally sucks. I hung the dress up and put it in my closet. It was pretty and it was free so I might as well keep it. I sat back down on my bed and went back to my writing.

X

I walked downstairs, bored out of my mind. Where was Scourge? Maybe he could give me some entertainment. I walked around the house until I found him, Sasha, Dante, Ray, and Tony in the dining room, talking quietly. When they noticed me approaching the room, their looks weren't pretty. I turned on my heel to the coming doorway. "Rosy," I heard him say. I stopped, looking over at him.

"Yes," I answered my voice quiet. He curled his finger, motioning for me to come in there. I hesitated but walked into the room, but stayed in the doorway.

"All the way here," he said. I hesitated, looking around, before walking to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist tightly, crushing our sides together. Probably so he was sure I wasn't going anywhere. "We're so glad you came down, babe," he said. I looked up at him, confused.

"Why? I'm not doing any crimes for you," I said, crossing my arms.

"That's actually not what we need from you this time."

"I'm not getting involved with anything you people are doing." I unwrapped his arm and walked out the room. I went back upstairs to my room. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and pretended to be asleep. I heard a soft knock on the doorway.

"Rosy," I heard Sasha say. I let my breath out. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Yes," I said.

"What you did back there was pretty brave. Blowing him off knowing you'll gonna get it later." I let out a small, short uneasy laugh.

"Yea, probably gonna get a lot later." She smiled a small smile as she came toward me. She sat down next to me. She poked the bruise on my shoulder. I flinched slightly.

"What happened there?"

"Got pushed into a smooth concrete wall."

"And you didn't dislocate your shoulder?" I shook my head.

"He didn't push me that hard." She pushed back my hair, analyzing my neck.

"No hickeys or bite marks?" I shook my head.

"It's not like that…anymore I mean." She sighed.

"You know he doesn't hate you, right?" I shrugged.

"He's just so confusing. Sometimes he acts like a complete jerk, sometimes he's just pissed and I happen to be in his way and sometimes I just do something to make him mad at me."

"Maybe you should stay with me for a little while." I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, he hasn't been hurting me lately but the fact that he has in the past, kind of hurts my heart." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it does, but just know that he loves you despite of everything he does or says." I nodded. "Do you wanna come back downstairs, see what he wants or do you wanna stay up here?"

"Stay up here," I whispered.

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so when's your birthday?"

"Next Saturday."

"Really?" I nodded. "That's weird 'cause that's Scourge's birthday too." I turned to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yup, maybe we can throw you guys a party!" I shook my head.

"Parties are sappy."

"You hate parties too." I nodded. "So does Scourge! Wow, you guys have a lot in common once you think about it."

"Except the fact that he's bipolar."

"Oh so he finally told you?"

"What? He's bipolar?"

"Yea, why else would he be so freaky with his emotions?"

"I just thought it was his temper."

"Nope, he's just bipolar."

"Oh, I feel so bad now…"

"Why?"

"Because I piss him off and he does things he doesn't want to, like hurt me. God, I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay, he doesn't really tell anyone."

"You think he'll be mad that I know?"

"No, probably relieved so he won't feel ashamed that he's confusing you so much." I heard footsteps come up the steps.

"Sasha," I heard his voice call. She gave me a quick side hug before saying bye and walking away. I heard the front door open and close before hearing his footsteps. I got up and walked downstairs. He was in the kitchen, pulling stuff out the fridge. He looked over at me when he noticed my presence which was pretty quick. "Hey, I was just about to get started on dinner," he said, his voice low.

"Can I help," I asked, my voice soft. He looked confused.

"Sure," he said, the word really a question, not exactly an answer. I smiled and walked up to him.

"So what are we having?" He shrugged.

"Thinkin bout makin a homemade pizza."

"And make a total mess?" He shook his head.

"I'm actually a very good cook." I let out a laugh.

"Okay then I won't get in your way of making your pizzas." I noticed he wasn't smirking or looking happy at all. My heart frowned. Maybe he was mad at me or just wasn't in the mood. Why'd I have to kill his good buzz? He grabbed a bottle of tomato sauce and passed it to me. I held it up. "Sauce, kool, what do I do with it?"

"Put it in a bowl and stir it and I'll give you some stuff to put in it."

"Ew, you put stuff in tomato sauce?"

"It's actually paste, Rosy."

"Oh, like glue?"

"No." He started messing with the dough. I watched him for a minute, seeing how hard he concentrated. Okay maybe a little on his concentration but more on his arm muscles. Don't judge me, judge my hormones. I went to grab a bowl and poured the paste in it. I also grabbed a big spoon and started stirring it. I noticed him watching me out the corner of his eyes, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. I turned my attention back to my stirring. Then I felt flour hit me and him chuckle. I turned to him.

"Okay I see how it is," I said, picking up my bowl. He backed up, still chuckling. I backed him up against the wall and stood on my tippy toes to pour the paste on his head. I laughed at his face.

"You know what," he started, glaring. I got scared as he lunged at me but he grabbed my legs, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed.

"Put me down," I said, hitting his back. He started walking.

"I don't think so babe." I heard him laughing. He walked into the bathroom and put me in the tub. He grabbed the removable shower thing and started the water, starting to spray it at me. I laughed after letting out a little yelp. I got up and pushed him in the tub with me, grabbing his wrists, making him spray himself. He laughed, turning his head away. I pulled his wrists down, noticing we were both soaking wet. I laughed. He looked over at me, a small smile on his face.

"That was so fun," I said cheerfully, still laughing. He nodded his smile fading. He looked down when it was fully gone. "What's wrong," I asked, nudging his arm. He shook his head. He got up and walked out. I followed him back into the kitchen. "Scourge, maybe we should just order pizza because we're probably gonna start fighting with the cheese too," I said with a laugh. He nodded, picking up his cell phone and grabbing a pizza parlor menu. He hadn't smiled again. He sat down in a seat, looking down at the menu. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, putting our cheeks up against each other. I felt him stiffen up. "What's wrong, really?"

"Nothing," he murmured. I ran a hand through his quills.

"It has to be something, we just had a little bit of fun and now you're all quiet again. You can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I guess you don't want me to bug you about it either?"

"Nope, just don't bring up my emotions at all unless it has to do with you."

"I know you're bipolar." He shot up and turned to look at me, scaring me.

"Sasha told you didn't she," he growled. I nodded quickly, his tone scaring me.

"But it's okay, I still love you," I said, grabbing his hands. I saw the anger in his eyes die down.

"You shouldn't love me."

"But I do. Just calm down," I said softly, squeezing his hands. He nodded.

"Okay." I hugged him. Kay so he was bipolar, great…

**Ew i hate this chap...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The idea of this chap actually came from Blissofanangel. Which i wanna thnk so much 4 the support :)**

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 11**

"Rosy," I heard him yell, his footsteps coming in from the front door. I looked up to see that my door was locked and closed. It was. I looked down at my letter that I was writing to Amy to let her know I was okay- for now anyway. Me and Scourge haven't exactly been getting a long these past few days. My eyes flicked to the bruise on my wrist. It was darker than it was yesterday. I poked it softly and my wrist stung badly. I grimaced and went to go get a bandage from the bathroom that was connected to my room. I was wrapping the gauge around my wrist when I heard his banging on the door- or when I noticed it. He's done it enough for me to ignore it now. "Rosy open the damn door," he yelled. I rolled my eyes. I finished wrapping the gauge and went to the door. My hand hesitated on the doorknob.

"What," I asked.

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"And?"

"And open the door."

"No."

"Rosalinda, open the door before I crack open your skull."

"I'd love to see you try." He punched the door so hard it cracked, scaring me. Okay, maybe he was pissed off a little too much right now.

"You really want me to tear this door down don't you?"

"No, I want to be left alone."

"Too bad." I sighed.

"If I let you in you'll hurt me."

"No I won't, I promise."

"I'm done with your promises. Didn't I make that clear yesterday?"

"I don't know, like I was listening."

"You're such an asshole!"

"Stop being a bitch and open the door before I do hurt you when I see you."

"Fine, but only because you're threatening me." I grabbed the door handle and opened the door reluctantly. He glared at me. I crossed my arms and leaned in the doorway. "What do you want," I asked. He rolled his eyes, walking past me into my room. He looked down at the letter that was on my desk. Shit. I forgot to hide that stupid thing. He picked it up.

"Thought you understood that you couldn't contact your sister anymore," he said, looking over at me.

"She at least deserves to know I'm alive."

"No she doesn't," he said, ripping the paper.

"Do you want her to think I'm dead?"

"You are dead to everyone you knew in your old life."

"What are you talking about?" He didn't answer, just threw the ripped up pieces of paper in the trash. "Scourge."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ugh, you're such an asshole."

"How many times are you gonna tell me that? You need to find some new insults." I rolled my eyes.

"Can u just tell me what you did? Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause' I don't wanna tell you."

"So Amy thinks I'm dead?" He nodded. He sat down on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair. Great, now I was stuck here. Stupid life. I looked back over at him. He was staring off into space. I noticed bruises and other wound marks on him. As bad as he was to me, I couldn't help but to care about him. Especially how he sometimes only gets hurt because he's protecting me. I guess that his secret way of showing me he loves me. What a great way. He noticed me staring at him and looked over at me. I looked away. Why'd my feelings have to be so complicated? When he's not caring about me, I want him to care. And when he's mean to me, I hate him and throw everything he gives back. There's rarely any moments now that show that we love each other. I still love him, but it's just hard to show. Especially when we have to put up with each other's attitudes. "Come here," I heard him say. I looked over at him, confused.

"Why?"

"Just come here." I rolled my eyes but walked over to him. He grabbed my waist and set me down on his lap, his arms wrapping around me. Now moments like this are the things I like. As much as he gets on my nerves and pisses me off, he still always holds me just the right way. Even when we kiss, which isn't that often, it still feels like he's the one for me. I leaned my head in his chest. He smirked. He pecked a kiss at the side of my head. The blood rushed to my cheeks automatically. We're so weird. We fight then cuddle- give us five seconds and we'll start fighting again.

X

"You know what, whatever," I yelled, walking out the room. Told ya.

"Where do you think you're going," he yelled back, grabbing my arm. I stopped reluctantly.

"Anywhere away from you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Rosy, don't be so overdramatic." I wiggled my arm out his grasp, I saw a bruise forming.

"I'm not!" I turned and started running down the steps. He ran after me. I was almost to the door before he caught me. "Get off," I yelled, trying to unwrap his arm's tight grip around my waist.

"No. What the hell were you thinking? Was the last time you ran away not enough to show what you're gonna get this time?" I know you all are probably thinking about the time Sasha and him beat me up, but no I've done a lot of running away these past few days. Actually no, it hasn't even been days we've been like this. It's been weeks, maybe even months. Maybe months since our birthdays both passed. I tried to kick him in the spot where it hurts most. I missed cause he was so damn tall.

"Get off me!"

"No!" He spun us around so I wasn't facing the door anymore. I pushed backwards, banging him into a wall. He kept his arms tight around me. "Damn Rosy, will you stop it!"

"No! Now let me go!" I dug my nails into his skin, making scratches.

"Just calm down and maybe I will." I ripped his arm apart and tried to run but he only grabbed me again. "Just stop, Rosy."

"Why should I?"

"Just stop." I took a deep breath and let my anger die down a little bit. He slowly let me go when he saw I wasn't fighting him anymore. I turned, facing him.

"You're such a dick."

"Rosy, don't start with the name calling."

"Fine, but you are. I don't get how you love me but still treat me like dirt."

"You're saying I treat you like dirt? Have you seen the way you treat me? You're tearing me apart! I have scratches and cuts all over because of you!"

"Scratches and cuts and nothing compared to bruises and sprained muscles! You are so abusive!"

"How? Tell me how! Enlighten me!"

"You hit me!"

"Like you don't drive me to it!" I pushed him away from me.

"Just get out my life! How hard is that? I love you! I do, but God you're an asshole!"

"You think I don't love you? Are you insane?"

"No! But I see how deranged your brain really is! You may be bipolar but dang you're really mentally crazy!" He looked taken aback.

"Did you really just use my disorder against me?" He looked hurt and pissed, but more hurt. A pang of guilt fell over me but it didn't last long.

"Yes, but only because it's true. You don't think, you just do whatever your mind or feelings drive you to do." He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Yea okay, if you say so," he said, looking away. I crossed my arms as well, my eyes going to the door. I wonder how far I would get before he could catch me. Then again, he's already pissed and he hasn't hit me yet so there's probably some humanity in him- at the moment anyway.

"You said you loved me right," I asked, looking over at him. He nodded, looking over at me. "How the hell can you love me if you don't trust me?" He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't trust me. I can't go anywhere by myself, you lock everything that can get me the heck out of here and you don't even let me contact my sister, someone who I just want to assure that I'm alive and not dead."

"Trust has to be earned, Rosy. You lost those chances a long time ago."

"You know, if we keep this fighting charade up, we're going to hate each other."

"I know," he murmured, his eyes going sad.

"That's what you want isn't it?"

"No, no of course not."

"So why are you keeping me if all we're doing is fighting and hurting each other?" He shrugged.

"Do you want to leave?" I nodded, not hesitating. "Then go." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Did he really just tell me that I can go?

"I said go. You want to get out, fine." I felt a large wave of sadness and regret come over me. I can't believe I just told him that I wanted to leave.

"Scourge, look I'm sor-"

"No you're not," he said, looking over at me. "You know you want to leave. To get away from me. So go. Go back to your hometown. I bet you'll be happier there anyway." I walked past him, up the stairs. I went up to my room, looking around it. Did I really want to go? I thought about it for a little while before deciding that it was the best decision. I would be safer back home. I packed up some of the clothes he bought me. I went back downstairs when I was done. He was leaning near the door, his eyes dull. I felt tears in my own.

"So, I guess this is it," I said, approaching him. He didn't look at me.

"Just go."

"Scourge, I'm trying to do this soft-"

"Don't. You said you wanted to leave then go. I'm not holding you back so now you don't wanna leave."

"I just don't want to remember you like this."

"That's too bad isn't it?" I sighed.

"Goodbye then," I said, opening the door. He didn't answer. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I noticed it was raining. Awesome. I grabbed my hoodie from out the suitcase and started walking to the nearest phone. I put in a quarter from the giant thing of money I'd been saving up that Scourge had given me every week for whatever reason. I dialed my house phone.

"Hello," Amy answered.

"Hey Amy, it's me, Rosy," I said.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Rosy, your sister."

"My sister's dead." Whoa, so he really wasn't lying.

"No, I can prove that it's me, Amy."

"Fine, what's the one place me and Rosy went together when we were little, just the two of us."

"We called it Magentalia. It was the bright woods that had that giant springs near the beach house our parents had. We would explore there every year, but it was a secret between me and you. We blood swore not to tell anyone about it."

"Omg, Rosy it's really you!" I heard her start crying. "Rosy, thank God, you're okay. We all thought you were dead! They found a rotten beaten body and-"

"Scourge is a real trickster, yes I know."

"He's not in jail?"

"No, that's how I ended up back in Daley. He took me here when I was walking to the detention center."

"I'm gonna kill him! Did he hurt you?"

"Yea, but I'm away now."

"How'd you escape?"

"I didn't, he just…let me go."

"Without hurting you?"

"Just my heart but not physically."

"Okay, do you want me to call a cab or something?"

"No, I have train and bus money so I'll see you in a few hours or days, okay?"

"Okay, be careful."

"I will."

X

I knocked on my house door. Amy opened it and hugged me really tight before I could even say anything. "Missed you too sis, but please let me go," I said, trying to breath.

"Oh sorry," she said, pulling away. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Where's mom and dad," I asked, noticing their absence.

"Who knows? After you got kidnapped again, they freaked. They haven't been home in forever."

"They left you here alone?"

"Well Sonic stays here with me sometimes."

"What about your other friends?"

"Friends? No, they were just using me. They all turned on me after you got kidnapped the first time. It sucked yeah but I made new friends."

"Like who? Other than Sonic I mean."

"This girl named Cream the Rabbit, she's really sweet. And this other girl named Tikal. Both of them really helped me through my worry about you. Speaking of friends, I better out the way so I won't get caught in the mix." I was confused but then two pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"God, Rosy don't ever scare me like that again," Sonic said.

"Yeah Rosy, do you know how worried we were about you," Blaze said. I smiled, hugging them back.

"Aw I missed you guys too." They pulled away. Sonic put his arm over Amy's shoulders. "So they got together and I wasn't here to see it?" They jumped away from each other.

"Rosy, we're just friends," Sonic said, blushing.

"Yea Rosy, how could we think about relationships when you were missing," Amy said, also blushing. Wow, months away and they still haven't admitted their feelings. I have more work to do than I thought. But at least I was home. Home sweet home…

X

I awoke from the dream, opening my eyes to see I was laying on the bus bench. It was dark out now. I must've fallen asleep. I sat up with a sigh. How I wished I were home already. Then I could see everyone again, be embraced in their hugs and talk about everything's that happened- in my life and theirs. I noticed Scourge's car zoom past the spot. "Hey," I yelled, standing up. His car slowed down for a second before he noticed it was me, then it sped off again. I felt my heart break even more. I sat back down, putting my head in my hands. I heard feet approach me. I looked up to see a sexy dark navy hedgehog with dark green eyes wearing a Fitch t shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of high tops walking up to me, a smirk on his face. "Hey there, you waiting for the bus," he asked, reaching me. Something about his deep voice sent shivers down my back.

"Um yea."

"I don't think it's gonna be around tonight, miss. Do you have anywhere else you can go to have shelter?"

"Not really. My ex probably won't welcome me to stay for the night so I'm kind of stuck."

"Oh yea, you're Scourge's girl."

"Not anymore."

"Really?" He seemed shocked at this.

"Yea, we broke up a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry, but you probably deserve better anyway."

"Probably."

"You know, maybe you can come with me. I'm Antwan by the way," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Rosalinda, but call me Rosy."

"Okay. So do you want to you know…come with me?" I opened up to say something before I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling me back.

"She has other plans," he said, standing in front of me, glaring at Antwan.

"The ex-boyfriend jealous the girl's movin on," Antwan asked, smirking. He looked over at me.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked.

"I need a place to sleep for the night," I said.

"Then you can sleep at my house, c'mon," he said, pulling me toward his car. Antwan grabbed my other wrist softly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's no way to treat a lady," he said.

"You're not going with him," he said, looking down at me.

"But we-"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you go with him."

"Scourge, we broke up, it's not like you care about me anymore." He looked hurt. I shrugged my wrist out his grasp. I looked up at Antwan who was also a lot taller than me.

"Wow, girl dissed you," he said, his voice taunting.

"Let's just go," I said, trying to push him away from Scourge. I knew Scourge would kill him if he tested him. Antwan smirked and winked at me.

"Whatever you say babe." He looked up at Scourge. "See you on the streets, pretty boy," he said, before turning and putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked away.

X

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here for the night," I said, walking into Antwan's house.

"It's no problem," he said, coming in and closing the door behind me. He smirked down at me before kissing my lips. I was surprised. I pushed him away.

"Antwan, me and Scourge just broke up and we just met so-"

"You really think I'm that nice a person?" Shit. I tried to run but he caught me and pressed me up against the wall. "Just relax babe, I won't hurt you if you just cooperate." I whimpered. He smirked. "Shh, baby, daddy's gonna take good care of you." He kissed me again. Now what I have I gotten myself into?

X

I walked into the house, frustrated. Why the heck did I have to take her dang phone away? I could've called her, just to make sure she was okay. "Score, everything okay," Sasha asked, coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Just tell me what's wrong. Where's Rosy? Did she escape?"

"I let her go."

"What? Why?"

"She wasn't happy here. I only want her to be happy. But she's with Antwan now." Sasha looked worried.

"Oh no."

"I need to go get her, but I'm not trying to do it at night, that's too risky."

"Get her in the morning."

"Fine, but I just regret that I let her go with him. I should've dragged her to the car if I had to and then drove her home in the morning. That way at least I'd know she got home safely."

"You really love her? Don't you?"

"Yea, but everything's just so messed up between us."

"Well how about you sleep on this and we'll go get her tomorrow." I nodded.

"Alright," I said, going up the stairs. I walked into her old room. She didn't take much stuff but the pictures of us, she did take. All of them. She was probably going to burn them. I sighed and plopped down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. I felt my eyes drooping. I fell into unconsciousness with the smell of her perfume surrounding me.

X

I heard Antwan call my name coldly. I walked downstairs quickly, knowing not to disobey. He was worse than Scourge. Than again, Scourge hesitated a lot when he seemed like he was gonna hurt me but Antwan just did it straight on. I had bruises and cuts all over just from a few days. I saw Antwan holding a gun. I shuddered. I turned to see two of Antwan's gang members holding Scourge. My eyes widened at his bloody body. He looked pissed but in pain. His ice blue eyes flicked to me, relief and hurt filling them. I felt tears in my eyes. "Here," Antwan said, handing me the gun, "You do the honors." I looked at him, horrified.

"No," I said.

"Do it or you'll die too." I took the gun out his hands, just to have it. I pointed it at Scourge, tears starting to run down my face. He bit his lip before breaking out the guys' grasps and knocking them both out. He sped up to Antwan and I heard a gunshot and he dropped to the floor dead. I was shocked. Scourge looked over at me, the gun in his hand. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I started crying into him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said between my tears. His arms tightened around me. He picked me up bridal style and ran at his super speed to his house. He took me upstairs to my room. He laid me down on my bed. He was about to get up but I held on to him. "Don't leave me," I whispered. He sighed but lay down with me, pulling the covers on us.

"Are you okay," he asked. I nodded. I saw him looking over my bruises.

"I'm fine, really." He raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to your voice?"

"It's nothing."

"Babe, don't lock me out," he said, rubbing my arm.

"Okay, so maybe he hurt my throat but I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

"But I am, I just need some medicine and rest."

"I need to take you home."

"No, I wanna stay here for right now."

"Why? I thought you weren't happy here."

"Well I am right now, with you. That's all I want right now so please, just hold me. Kiss me. Tell me you love me." He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. He kissed my lips softly for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you," he said softly. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest.

**I don't like this chap but i luv the idea of it, but i hate the way i put it in motion but at least i'm keepin the story goin :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i finally updated :)**

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 12**

I opened my eyes to see I was in my real room. I sighed. He didn't even say goodbye. I felt arms wrap around me softly. "You're awake," Amy exclaimed happily.

"Yea," I murmured, sitting up. I knew this wasn't a dream now. I knew he would take me back here after what happened. Amy noticed my sad look and her smile dropped.

"Rosy, you shouldn't be sad. You knew he wasn't meant for you."

"I just feel so stupid for believing that in the first place- that he was the one. I fell for a stupid kidnapper! I'm such an idiot," I snapped to myself. Amy rubbed my shoulder.

"You're not an idiot. You just got mixed up in something. It happens to everyone." I shrugged.

"I guess." She looked over at an envelope that was on my nightstand. She picked it up and handed it to me.

"He wanted you to read this when you woke up." I took it out her hands.

"You talked to him?"

"He called me and asked if I could meet him somewhere so he could give you to back. He didn't tell you he wanted take you home?"

"No," I murmured. Amy looked sad.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault so don't apologize."

"I still feel bad. I don't want to see you like this." I shrugged.

"Being sad is better than being beat up." Her frown deepened, hugging me tighter. I hugged her back this time. "Thank you for coming to pick me up though. I appreciate that." She nodded.

"What are sisters for?" She let me go and smiled sympathetically before leaving the room. I guess she wanted to let me read the letter alone, to face whatever it said. I ripped the envelope open and took out the letter and the cd. I popped the cd into my cd player, putting in my ear buds before playing it, reading the words as the song went on.

_If love was a bird then we wouldn't have wings_

_If love was the sky we'd be blue_

_If love was a choir you and I could never sing_

_'Cos love isn't for me and you_

_If love was an Oscar you and I could never win_

_'Cos we could never act out our parts_

_If love is the Bible then we are lost in sin_

_'Cos it's not in our hearts_

_So why don't you go your way_

_And I'll go mine_

_Live your life_

_And I'll live mine_

_Baby you'll do well_

_And I'll be fine_

_'Cos we're better off_

_Separated_

_If love was a fire then we have lost the spark_

_Love never felt so cold_

_If love was a light then we're lost in the dark_

_Left with no-one to hold_

_If love was a sport we're not on the same team_

_You and I are destined to lose_

_If love was an ocean then we are just a stream_

_'Cos love isn't for me and you_

_Why don't you go your way?_

_And I'll go mine_

_Live your life_

_And I'll live mine_

_Baby you'll do well_

_And I'll be fine_

_'Cos we're better off_

_Separated_

_Girl I know we had some good times_

_It's sad but now we gotta say goodbye_

_Girl you know I love you I can't deny_

_Can't say we didn't try to make it work for you and I_

_I know it hurts so much but it's best for us_

_Somewhere along this winding road we lost the trust_

_So I'll walk away so you don't have to see me cry_

_It's killing me so, why don't you go_

_So why don't you go your way_

_And I'll go mine (yeah)_

_Live your life (ooh)_

_And I'll live mine (I'll live mine)_

_Baby you'll do well_

_And I'll be fine_

_'Cos we're better off_

_So much better off_

_Go your way (go your way)_

_And I'll go mine (I'll go mine)_

_Live your life (live your life)_

_And I'll live mine (yeah yeah)_

_Baby you'll do well (oh-oh)_

_And I'll be fine_

_'Cos we're better off_

_So much better off_

_So much better off..._

_Separated_

_I'm sorry we didn't make it..._

_-Scourge_

Tears stained my face by the end of the song. Not just one or two tears either. Everything under my eyes was soaked with salt water tears. I locked my bedroom door and grabbed my cell phone, dialing his number. I blocked my own number so hopefully he would answer. "Hello," he answered, his voice cracking my heart even more.

"Are you happy now," I asked, my voice cracking.

"Rosy, this is for the best."

"Really? If it's for the best than why do I feel alone and why the hell am I crying?"

"Don't cry, I'm not worth it."

"To other girls, maybe you're not- but to me you are. You didn't even say goodbye. Did you even wonder how that would make me feel?"

"Just take things as they are, we're over. Didn't the song make that clear?" I felt my heart take a sharp blow at the now coldness of his voice and the annoyance in it.

"You know I really thought you were different. Guess kidnappers don't have hearts, now do they? Did you even really love me?"

"Of course I did, but I'm doing this for you."

"I want to be with you, Scourge. That's all I want."

"But it's not what's best for you."

"I don't care. I need you in my life so just please come back and-"

"No. This is the last time you'll ever talk to me, you understand. Don't call, don't try to find me, just leave me behind and forget about us."

"This is what you what isn't it?" Silence. "Fine. Thanks for breaking everything I was," I said before hanging up. More tears fell down my cheeks. I sat down on my bed, putting my head in my hands. My urge to cut my wrists kicked in quickly, but doing that wouldn't help anything. I laid down, pulling the covers over me. I let my eyes drop back into the darkness.

X

(5 years later)

I ran a brush through my hair one last time before walking downstairs and was out the door. Not even bothering to look back at my small house. I got into my car and started driving around the town. Why'd it seem so familiar and why did it make my heart ache? Daley. The worst town ever but yet I moved her after college. I'm such a dumbass. A girl who had befriended me spotted my car and started running up to it. She was a fuchsia hedgehog with dark blue eyes by the name of Rebecca. I stopped my car, parking in a spot. I got out the car only to be engaged into a hug. "Hey Rosy," she said, pulling away with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Hey." She looked over at some cars pulling into the parking lot of the club.

"Oh no, we should find somewhere else to hang out."

"Why?"

"The town's most deranged gang is here."

"Maybe if we don't mess with them, they won't mess with us."

"I dated one of them, trust me they'll notice us."

"Really? Which one?"

"Tony. We need to get out of here. They're really bad." I heard doors open and slam shut.

"Hey Becca," I heard a deep voice call over at us. It sounded oddly familiar but it had a cold accent to it now. Rebecca's eyes widened and filled with fear.

"C'mon Rosy, let's go," she said, tugging on my arm.

"Okay." I said, letting her pull me.

"Where are you two babes going," I heard another deep voice say. This one sounded familiar too. But how? I felt fear rise in me. They were following us. They were gonna hurt us when they caught us too. I heard a few clicks of guns. Rebecca stopped walking, making me stop too since she was holding onto my arm. I heard the footsteps approach us. A teal hedgecat came up behind Rebecca, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe," he whispered in her ear. She let go of my arm, her arm slightly shaking. She looked terrified.

"She doesn't want to be bothered," I said. The hedgecat looked over at me, his eyes going fully cold. Then his eyes flashed with surprise. His lips pulled into an evil smirk. Rebecca noticed and looked scared for me.

"Long time no see," he said.

"I don't know you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Memory loss?"

"What's he talking about Rosy," Rebecca asked. I shrugged.

"Ray, grab her," Tony commanded. I felt arms grab me.

"Hey let me go," I said, starting to struggle. He picked me up and started walking toward the club. Tony also lead Rebecca to the club. They took us inside and down a long hallway. I couldn't help but to struggle, wherever they were taking us, I didn't want to know. They opened a door to reveal the other side of the club. Ray pushed me into someone. The tall green hedgehog turned, his cold ice blue eyes looking down at me. The dark blue girl hedgehog that was standing next to him also looked at me. Her eyes flashed with surprise while the guy's filled with anger. He looked up at the boys.

"Where'd you find her," he asked, his voice making my heart skip a beat but also hurt a little bit.

"With Tony's girl," Ray said.

"Thought you might want her," Tony said. He grabbed my arm.

"I do, thanks guys." They nodded. The hedgehog started towing me toward an empty room. Fear flew through me. I stopped walking. He looked back at me, annoyance in his eyes. "C'mon," he said, pulling my arm so hard that I flew into him. He continued towing me to the room. He pushed me in there and shut the door, locking it. He looked back over at me. I had to admit, he was hot and sexy but he was a gang member and I don't know what his intentions was for me in here. I held up my fists, ready to throw a punch if he tried something. He raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing," he asked.

"I'm a black belt, you should be scared." He rolled his eyes.

"What are you even doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused now.

"You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Me."

"No."

"Are you on medication?"

"What's it to ya?" He stepped closer to me, making me back up. He smirked evilly at this.

"Come here babe," he said, curling his finger. I shook my head, fear overwhelming me. He took another step closer, making me take another step back. He sped up to me, scaring me. He slammed me into a wall, his muscular body pressed up against my small one. I looked up at him, terrified.

"Please don't hur-" he put his middle finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Shh, baby, daddy will take good care of you," he said, his voice a purr. His finger slid down from my lips as he bent his head down toward me. I watched his lips until they were out of sight. They pressed against my neck softly. I felt a lot of fear hit me. He started sucking on my neck.

"Um, whatever your name is, can you please stop?"

"No," he murmured, seriously. I tried to push at his shoulders but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall. He suddenly licked my cheek, making me blush in embarrassment. What the heck was that? He chuckled at my shocked face and licked my cheek again. "Imma save the rest for later," he said, smirking at me. Why did that smirk make my heart melt with pleasure? He pulled away and dragged me back out to the club. Rebecca was with Tony, wrapped up tightly in his arms at the bar. The hedgehog sat in a chair before settling me in his lap. I felt so helpless compared to his strength. Tony smirked at the hedgehog.

"So Scourge, she goin with you later," Tony asked. Scourge? That name sent shivers down my spine. Scourge shrugged.

"Probably, but she doesn't remember, poor baby," he said before pecking a kiss at my cheek.

"Well you told her to forget so maybe she did."

"It can't happen that easily. It's like she's totally blank. Maybe she's on some sort of voodoo medication."

"Maybe." Rebecca looked confused.

"You know him," she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Five years ago, babe, we dated," Scourge whispered in my ear before nibbling on it. His sharp teeth made me shudder.

"I don't remember."

"Really? Well I guess that makes things even more fun." I shuddered. "You want something to drink?"

"No." He sucked his teeth.

"Then what do you want? Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want to dance?"

"No."

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"No."

"Wanna go to my place?"

"Definitely not."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go home."

"That's not happening babe." I sighed. "I'm taking her to my place, tell the other's I'm leaving," he said to Tony. He got up and took me out to a green jeep. He put me in the car and shut the door. I didn't bother to fight. He would kill me for sure if I did. He got in the car as well and started driving. I fidgeted in my seat, kind of scared, but not fully. Some part of me felt safe with him. He glanced over at me. He stopped at a red light and stretched, putting his muscular arm over the headrest of my seat. He continued driving. He drove up to a familiar looking mansion. The driveway was empty though. He parked the car and looked over at me. "You okay," he asked. I nodded. His hand fell from the headrest down to my cheek. I blushed. He noticed and smirked. He opened his door and sped over to my side to open mine. I hopped out and tried to run but he grabbed my waist and dragged me into the house. Everything seemed so familiar, it was scary. He led me up to what I think was his room which filled me with pleasure. What was wrong with me? He pushed me onto the bed suddenly. I got scared. He got on top of me, straddling my hips. I tried to sit up but he pushed my hips so I lay back down. "Just relax babe," he said. He leaned down onto me after taking off his shirt, exposing his muscles and two long scratches across his chest and stomach. He started sucking on my neck. I started to push at his shoulders.

"Scourge, was it?"

"Yea baby," he murmured, his lips near my ear.

"Um, I'm getting a little scared." He chuckled evilly.

"Good." I shuddered. He started nibbling on my ear, his hands starting to rip my shirt. He got my shirt off after a few minutes. He leaned up to look at me. He smirked. "Damn, you really got bigger," he said, looking at my bust. I blushed.

"Perv," I muttered. He smirked wider.

"What was that?"

"You're a perv!" He chuckled.

"There's the sexy fierceness."

"Oh shutup."

"You know you want me." I rolled my eyes.

"Not even in your dreams." I sat up, his still on me. His arms wrapped around my waist, pinning my body to his.

"Do you remember me at all?"

"No, but your name does ring a bell."

"Really? What's it bring?"

"I don't know. Just sounds really familiar."

"Mmm," he said, his lips going to my cheek. He licked my cheek again.

"Ew, what is with you and doing that?"

"You taste good, besides you know you like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure I don't." He chuckled. He got off me and grabbed something off his dresser. He lay down next to me. I thought about bolting out of here but I didn't want to piss him off. I swung my leg over him and straddled his waist. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. My hands went down to his eight pack. I dug my nails into his skin.

"Ah, so you like it rough?"

"No, I'm hurting you." He rolled his eyes, sticking a cigarette in his mouth. "Now what are you doing?"

"None of your damn business." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you smoking?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting a boost of something really nice."

"You're getting high?" He chuckled.

"Naw, this is just good stuff." He lit the cigarette looking thing and took a puff. He took the thing out his mouth and turned on the radio. Some R&B station was on. He blew out the smoke up at me. It smelled so good. He took another puff, blowing that smoke up at me. He noticed me enjoying the scent of the smoke. He sat up, the thing in his mouth. He took a puff before taking the thing out. He blew some of the smoke out right in my face. Then his lips were on mine, forcing my mouth open and the smoke going into my mouth. It tasted so good. He tasted so good. I started molding my lips with his. He seemed surprised but started to kiss me back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand went down to rub my thigh. I pulled away. He smirked. "And what was that for?"

"I don't know." He chuckled before taking another puff. I took it out his hand and stuck it in my mouth. He tried to take it but I leaned back so he couldn't. He chuckled, his hands holding my waist. I took a puff, letting the sweet smoke into my mouth. I blew it out at him slowly. His smirk grew seductive. He pulled me against him and took the thing back out my mouth and threw it in the trash which the wind from the throw blew the flame at the end out. He kissed me, making my heart melt again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands going into his quills. I kissed him back, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He rolled so now he was on top of me. He pulled away and started sucking on my neck. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. It felt so good. What is it about him that my body longs? Whatever it was, my body sure got what it wanted.

X

I woke up in his arms at 3 in the morning at the least, my head cradled into his chest fore we were both on our sides. I was in one of his t shirts and my under garments while he was in a pair of jeans. I opened my eyes, starting to stretch. He mumbled something incomprehensible as his arms tightened around me. I wiggled out his arms softly, making sure not to wake him. I got up out the bed, slipping on my shoes. I went to his dresser, pulling it open slowly. I pulled out one of the girl shirts and shorts and closed it. I slipped on the shirt and shorts. I glanced in the mirror on the dresser, making sure he was still asleep. He was. I grabbed his keys out his jacket and opened a drawer to reveal big wads of money. How I knew where all this stuff was, I'm not sure but it was helpful. I took one of the smaller wads and stuck it in the pocket of the shorts. "Going somewhere," I heard his voice say. Shit. I turned quickly to see him glaring at me from the bed, him sitting on the edge. I felt my heart get caught in my throat, fear filling me.

"Um, yea, I need to get home. So I'm just gonna go," I said, inching toward the door.

"You're just gonna go?" I nodded. "You're not going anywhere," he said coldly, getting up and coming toward me. I made a quick move for the door but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. His arm cupped around my neck as his other arm wrapped around my waist. He sank down with me as my breathing got harder. "I don't wanna hurt you, Rosy, but I will if you drive me to it." How'd he know my name? He let me go, letting me drop onto the floor coughing. "This is why I took you back in the first place, Rosy. I can kill you without meaning to. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He sucked his teeth, getting up. He grabbed a picture off his desk and handed it to me. The picture took me by surprise at first but then everything flooded back to me. Getting kidnapped, losing my virginity, our fights, him. Everything. "So that's what drove me back here," I murmured. I can't believe I agreed to get hypnotized so I could forget the whole event and everyone in it in the first place. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked up at him. He looked almost the same but now he was buffer, looked more mature and but that hidden evil had grown in his eyes. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you remember now?" God, his voice. It was like a stitch to my broken heart. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He seemed surprised and didn't hug me back. I was confused. He made love to me last night and now he doesn't even want to hug me. What's up with that? I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He pushed me away, onto the ground.

"Just be a good girl and follow everything I say, disobey and you're dead, got it," he said, his voice cold. I noticed he had pulled a gun on me. I nodded, scared out of my mind. "Good. Now," he nodded to the bed, "go back to sleep." I got up and walked to the bed. I lay down, shuddering. He was worse now than before. He'd never pulled a gun on me before but now… Maybe he hates me. I felt his weight on the bed and his arm wrap around my waist, his chest going up against my back. I felt myself feel safe now. But he just threatened to kill me! Ugh, i'm such a stupid bitch! I needed to get out of here. But I live here now. There's nowhere to run. I'm stuck with him for now- or at least until I find a way to get out of Daley for good.

**Wow. So the song was "Separated" by Usher. You should look it up on youtube nd listen to it while reading it on here, it's an awesome but sad song and i thought it really fit them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to Sega except Sasha and Dante.**

**Ch. 13**

I woke up alone in the bed. I opened my eyes, sitting up. I was alone in his room. I got up cautiously. I creeped to the door. I opened it easily. I bet it won't be that easy with the front door. I walked downstairs and to a hallway. I had totally blanked out again on where I was and who I was with. Stupid self! I'm starting to hate my medication. I stopped walking in front of a doorway. I looked into the room to see a green hedgehog with the most amazing ice blue eyes on the couch with a cigarette looking thing in his mouth. He was shirtless but had jeans on and white socks. He was glaring at me. "Um hi," I said, smiling a small smile. He raised an eyebrow. "Um, sorry for my asking, but who are you?" He looked annoyed.

"You don't remember again?"

"Remember what? I'm sorry, I'm on a kind of depression medicine and it has these weird side effects."

"Depression?"

"Yea." Why am I blurting this all out to a stranger? Well he's not technically a stranger, he's…crap. Things love to come back at weird times. "Sorry, Scourge, I'm just um...crazy. Yea crazy." He looked even more annoyed.

"Get your stupid ass over here." I sighed but walked up to him. I sat down next to him on the couch. He took the thing out his mouth and blew the smoke at me. It was the stuff from last night. I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me toward him. He put his arm over my shoulders, crushing me to him. He took another puff, not looking at me. I started to finger one of his long scratches. He noticed and looked down at me. He took the thing out his mouth and blew out the smoke. I glanced up at him. He arm went around my neck, scaring me at first, but his hand only stroked my check softly. I let out my scared breath, hoping he wouldn't notice. He pecked a kiss at my cheek. "Are you hungry," he asked, his lips brushing against my cheek softly.

"No," I said softly.

"You sure? I have to leave soon so I just want to make sure you're taken care of." My heart fluttered at the thought that he still cared.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Then where am I gonna go?"

"You're gonna stay here. My friend will watch you for me."

"What friend? Sasha?"

"No, my friend Fiona."

"I never met her."

"Yea, we weren't talking when you were here before."

"Oh." He pecked another kiss at my cheek.

"Are you scared?"

"No…"

"Fiona won't hurt you. If there's anyone she'd hurt, it's me." A knock rang at the door. "Stay here," he said, getting up, grabbing a gun off the coffee table. I didn't even notice it sitting there. I heard him open the door. A female voice started talking. I heard his voice and then their footsteps. Scourge walked back into the room followed by curvy, gorgeous, reddish brown fox. She had brown eyes, long brown hair, and was wearing a black half tube top and a pair of black skinny jeans with some high heel boots. She was glaring at the back of Scourge's head. "Rosy, this is Fiona, Fiona, this is Rosy," he said. Fiona looked away from Scourge and smirked.

"So you're the girl Scourge the Idiot Hedgehog captured five years ago. Well boo, you're cute," she said, her voice of a hood accent. I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult to Scourge or both.

"Whatever just watch her for a few hours for me, will ya?"

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you fifty bucks; just make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Easy enough." He nodded, coming over to me.

"Be good babe," he said, pecking a kiss at my cheek. He sniffed the shirt I had on. He shrugged and pulled it off me and put it on him. He threw me another shirt from the corner. I put it on. "You good?" I nodded. "Okay," he murmured, kissing my cheek again. I blushed lightly. Why'd he keep doing that? He walked out the house without another word to either me or Fiona. I fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to say to this new girl.

"So you're Scourge's girl," she said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm not his girl," I said softly, looking up at her.

"But you were at some point right?"

"Yea…"

"What happened?"

"Well he kidnapped me and I sorta fell for him but he's bad so he ended up taking me back after this guy named Antwan captured me and almost made me kill Scourge."

"Wow, that's rough. If it helps, I was Scourge's girl at one point too."

"Really? And what happened?"

"Scourge is a douschebag. He cheated on me with who knows how many other girls, the stupid pimp. Then he left for a year and came back with you."

"Did you still love him?"

"No I hated his ass. It just hurt a little that he got back on the rebound so quickly."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"It's not your fault so don't worry about it. What are you doing back in Daley anyway? People who come here usually don't wanna come back." I shrugged.

"I got hypnotized to forget about everything that happened, my family thought it was too traumatizing, and something just drawled me back here. Then I figured out it was Scourge."

"You really love him don't you?" I shrugged. "It's okay if you are, I won't kill you." I laughed a little as she did. "Look, I know Scourge is bad and everything but I was so close to uncovering the small part of him that was good. I saw the way he looked at you, Rosy. He really cares about you."

"If he really does than its sure hard to tell." She shrugged.

"He's just secretive like that. But he really wasn't the same when he took you back."

"What do you mean?"

"He stayed in this house for like a month or two and wouldn't talk to anyone."

"Really?"

"Yea. Then he turned cold as ice. He almost shot me once; I was scared out my wits. I could've pissed myself." I let out a small laugh. She smiled.

"You're not that bad, kid."

"Same here with you." Her smile widened.

"Thanks, you know I think we're gonna be good friends."

X

"Alright I'm home, Fiona get out my house," I heard his voice say, making Fiona roll her eyes which made me laugh.

"Fiona get out my house," she mimicked him, making a face. "Not without my fifty bucks," she yelled, standing up. She smiled at me. "See you later Rosy."

"Bye." She walked out the room, passing Scourge who handed her a fifty dollar bill. She kicked him in the butt before going out the door. Scourge looked annoyed after her. Then he looked at me and his look softened.

"Hey," he said. I waved. He started walking toward me. "Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I murmured.

"This isn't some depression crap is it?"

"No, I'm just really not hungry."

"Mmm," he said his lips on my neck. He was sitting down right next to me now, his body really close to mine.

"Um, Scourge," I said.

"Shh," he said, his arms wrapping around me. His lips pecked kisses up my neck and my jaw until they reached my cheek. He licked my cheek again. I blushed. He noticed and chuckled lightly. Then his lips were on mine and man did it feel good. I felt his hands start going up the half shirt I had on.

"Scourge," I said softly, removing his hands. He pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?"

"We're not together and you're scaring me with this…"

"You played along last night."

"I didn't know last night."

"Oh. So you don't wanna…"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I started playing with my hair, kind of nervous. I didn't know what to do with him here. I just wanted to go back home. He suddenly pushed my bangs out my eyes, startling me. "Did I scare you," he asked a teasing smirk on his lips.

"A little," I murmured.

"Mmm," he said his lips on mine again.

"Scourge," I murmured against his lips.

"Just relax," he said, making me lay down.

"I don't wanna-" He put a finger on my lips.

"We won't get that far, baby, just relax for right now," he said, straddling my hips and taking off his jacket. He leaned down on me and started sucking on my neck. I put my hands on his shoulders in case I needed to push him away from me.

"Scourge," I murmured. It's been about two hours, we were now on his bed, half our clothes off. I was pinned under him but he didn't enter which I thought was weird.

"What's wrong baby," he murmured in my ear.

"I'm um hungry."

"Alright, what do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know." He leaned up, pecking my cheek and my lips before looking into my eyes.

"Do you want me to go out and get something or do you want me to cook?"

"Can't I go home?" His soft face dropped into a glare.

"No," he said coldly. I felt fear come over me. He noticed and his face softened. He sighed. "You just can't go home, Rosy."

"Well why not?"

"You just can't." He got off me and walked out the room. I sat up, hugging myself. I kind of missed his warmth on me. I got up, grabbing a long night gown and put it on me. It was quite warm, but I wondered why he had it and why it was familiar to me. Just because I remembered some stuff didn't mean everything came back. I also slipped on some girl boot slippers that were in the corner. I looked in the mirror to see I looked a complete mess. Scourge wouldn't mind if I took a shower. I walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot one, not even bothering with the cold one. It felt nice, the heat on my stressed muscles. I hopped out the shower and put on a pair of jean shorts, the boot slippers, and a fitted white tank top that showed some of my stomach. I left my hair straight down. I walked out his room and down into the kitchen. He was sitting in a chair, texting on his phone, a smirk on his face. I didn't want to disturb him but my foot hit something, making his head shoot up to look at me. His eyes went over my outfit. "You look sexy, going somewhere," he said.

"No," I murmured.

"You took a shower, you got dressed, you made your hair look sexy like that- you must be going somewhere."

"Oh, no I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh," he said, mimicking my murmuring tone, making me blush sheepishly. "Come here," he said. I hesitated, looking around. "Don't be scared, baby girl." My heart fluttered at the new name. I walked over to him to be pulled into his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, crushing me to him. I felt myself get kind of scared. "I started some stuff for dinner," he said.

"Oh ok." His hands started fingering my thighs. "Scourge."

"What? You have something on your leg." He pulled a piece of string of my leg.

"Oh."

"Just let me hold you, baby girl."

"Is that my new name?"

"I guess. Do you like that? My baby girl."

"But we're not together."

"I know, but I still love you." My heart fluttered as my stomach got this strong fiery tingle in it.

"Really?"

"Yes really? For the past five years, I've just wanted to hold you, kiss you, make you happy."

"Making me happy is what broke us up though."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna make you happy but not in every way that you want."

"Like letting me go home?"

"No, that's a source of protection. Everyone knows who you are, just cause you got older doesn't change anything. Plus you're a lot more beautiful so you'll be a target for a lot of my male enemies."

"You have female enemies?"

"Don't judge me." I giggled. He chuckled. "There's that beautiful laugh." I blushed. He kissed my cheek.

"Scourge, stop kissing me."

"Why?"

"We're not together."

"I want us to be."

"But you're…you're bad."

"That's the same thing you said last time but yet you still fell for me."

"But Fiona told me that you're cold as ice now and I don't wanna piss you off and then you kill me or something."

"I would never do that to you, Rosy. It's bad enough that I hit you but I would never ever kill you."

"You put a gun to my head last night."

"That was a threat. I needed you to cooperate."

"And I need you. The you who I was so close to letting escape."

"The good part?" He chuckled darkly. "There is no good in me."

"Says you, but I was really close to uncovering that part you know." He shrugged.

"I guess." I sighed lightly. He wasn't the same anymore. Maybe a little but not fully and it worried me. Maybe he was cold as ice now. I heard a knock at the door. Scourge removed me off his lap gently before grabbing a gun and walking to the door. Wow, did he have that many enemies? Then again, he is Scourge, probably lives up to his name. I heard him and another male voice talking. I poked my head out to see him talking with Dante who also got a lot more mature looking and buff. Were these dudes on steroids? They both looked mad. Then Dante looked over at me.

"Long time no see Rosy," he said with a smirk. I smiled a small smile back, walking up to them.

"Yea, um is everything okay?"

"Perfect."

"Baby girl, why don't you go check on dinner for me will ya," Scourge said.

"Um okay." I waved a goodbye to Dante before walking into the kitchen but I could've sworn I heard "Fiona" and "kill".

**I know this chap might not be that good but at least i updated quick :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All characters belong to Sega except my OC's.**

**Ch. 14**

Oh my God. Were they gonna kill Fiona? She seemed so nice. Then again, I can be wrong. But I could be right. I heard Scourge come back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's okay," I murmured. He squeezed my side softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea." He pushed some of my hair away from my face. I actually let him run his fingers through my side bang so that they were away from my face. I was kind of scared though. That bang was like my security blanket. He only smiled a small smile at me.

"You're so beautiful." I blushed, biting my lip so they wouldn't pull up into a smile.

"I'm not beautiful."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not." He pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"Well I think you're the most beautiful thing to walk on this earth," he whispered in my ear, making me blush harder.

"Whatever," I said, elbowing him. He moved away from me to lean on the kitchen table. I turned to face him. He grabbed a toothpick and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed on it for a moment, looking out the window. His eyes looked mad. "So, um, how have you been," I asked. His eyes flicked to me as he shrugged.

"Hangin' in there. How 'bout you?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"You're on depression medicine because…?"

"Scourge, that's my-"

"Just tell me."

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"You know keeping secrets won't get you anywhere."

"I know, but I don't like to talk about it. Besides I told you I was depressed before."

"So you're telling me not to worry because it had nothing to do with me?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, so tell me. Did I do something wrong that made you cut yourself or something?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said, walking away. He grabbed my arm.

"That's too bad, now isn't it?" I shook my arm out his grasp.

"Why would I tell you anyway? Like you care."

"Seriously? You really think I don't care?"

"Yes I do. Why are you keeping me here again? Am I some sort of bait? Or a distraction?"

"Think what you want, Rosy, I really don't feel like dealing with this shit right now." He moved away as he said this, going to lean against the table, putting his face in his hands. He looked frustrated.

"Why do you wanna kill Fiona?" His head shot up at this.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Where'd you hear that I wanted to kill her?"

"I heard you and Dante." He looked pissed. "Guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets." I turned to go but he grabbed my arm. He yanked me back roughly, making me face him.

"You wanna stay alive than I suggest you keep your mouth shut, got it?" There was this fiery rage in his eyes that almost made me wet myself. He must really want to cover this up. I nodded kind of scared. "Good girl. Now, go upstairs and change into some pajamas, dinner's gonna be done soon and once you're done eating, you're going to sleep."

"So now I get orders?" His grip on my arm tightened.

"Rosy, I'm not kidding around with you anymore. Do as I say or die."

"Alright, sorry." He let me go slowly. He nodded his head to the doorway. I walked out the room, hugging myself. He was kind of harsh. Sure I was keeping up the act as if he wasn't scaring me but deep inside, he was scaring the crap out of me. He was never this cold or defensive about something. But killing Fiona? She must've done something to really piss him or his gang off. But that's his ex; shouldn't he still at least care about her? I still care about him even though he's mean and violent. Care isn't even the word at that. I love him. I'll always love him. I don't know why, but I just will. I changed into a purple tank top and put a big thin roomy long sleeved pale pink shirt on top of it with a pair of light gray sweatpants and my boot slippers. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail that lay on my shoulder. I walked back downstairs to see Scourge sipping beer out a bottle. He looked over at me. His eyes ran over my outfit. He let out a small chuckle to himself, shaking his head as he took another swig. "What," I asked, confused. He shook his head. I felt fear overcome me as I noticed the bottle was half empty. If he got drunk and I pissed him off: I was so dead. I just had to stay quiet tonight and any other night he drinks and just hope he doesn't make me do anything that'll push his buttons. I leaned on the side of the doorway, watching him drink the bottle out till it was empty. He threw out the bottle and looked at me again.

"What's wrong, babe," he asked, a little slur in his voice.

"Nothing." He smirked, coming toward me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just need you not to tell anyone about my plans."

"So you are gonna kill her?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"None of your dang business."

"Oh?" He chuckled, turning. "Are you drunk?"

"No," he said seriously, the slur in his voice gone. I looked down.

"Oh, sorry." I heard him start walking away. I looked up to see him taking some stuff out the oven. I saw that they were two small personal homemade pizzas.

"Can you grab some plates for me, babe?"

"Sure," I said, going to the cabinet and pulling out two big plastic plates. I went over to him and handed them over.

"Thanks." I nodded. "So do you want bread or salad or something to go with this or are you good?"

"It's fine."

"Alright," he said, handing me one of the pizzas.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Wine or beer?"

"Didn't you already drink?"

"Your point?" I let out a giggle.

"Wine, it'll go easier on you."

"Whatever," he said, a smirk on his face. I went into the dining room and sat down, starting to nibble on a slice of my pizza. He came back in with his pizza, two wine glasses and a big thing of wine. He sat down and popped open the wine container. He poured a glass and pushed it toward me.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded, starting to pour the other glass. I took a sip of the wine, it was surprisingly light. Good, then he wouldn't get drunk on me. We ate in silence. Guess we didn't have anything to talk about. If we did, we'd eventually just end up pushing each other's buttons and I would probably have to lock myself in my old room tonight. I noticed he kept staring at me though which made me blush lightly. Thank God, he never noticed. When we were finished, I helped him clean the dishes before going upstairs. I walked to my old room. Everything in there looked the same, as if nothing had been rearranged or even touched. I walked into the room, my hands going to feel the bed. It was still soft and warm. I climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over me. I heard his footsteps start coming up the steps. I turned off the light and waited in the dark for him to pass. He walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He emerged a few minutes later in his pajamas. He looked to me in my bed. A small smirk creeped up his lips. "Comfy there, babe," he asked.

"Yes thank you." He chuckled. He started to go back into his room when I felt a pang of sadness. "Scourge," I murmured. He looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not gonna…?" He looked confused.

"I'm not gonna what? Kiss all over you?"

"No. You're not gonna sleep with me?"

"Define that." I rolled my eyes.

"Hold me in your arms while we sleep, you perv."

"Shutup. And I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Well I do, so can you?"

"Sure." He walked into the room, lying next to me in the bed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, crushing me to him. I snuggled my head into his chest. I heard him chuckle. One of his hands started stroking my back. He also started to hum a soft tune. With his amazing voice, it was so soothing. I felt myself falling asleep.

"I love you, Scourge," I murmured into his chest.

"I love you too, Rosy," he said, pecking a kiss at my forehead. "No matter what I do to you, just remember that okay?" I nodded.

"I can't hate you anyway."

"Huh. Interesting." I giggled.

"Goodnight."

"Night, beautiful." I felt my eyes flutter shut, my body relax and fall into unconsciousness.

X

I woke up in the bed alone. I was expecting that but my heart still kind of felt a string of hurt. I noticed there was a note on my forehead. I picked it off and read it.

_Out for a little while. Should be home soon after you read this. Stay in the house. Waffles in the fridge if you get hungry. Love you. –Scourge. _

I put down the note and snuggled into my pillow. I was still tired. I heard the door open and footsteps come up the steps quickly. Was he back already? Fiona ran into my room and shut the door behind her. "Rosy, Scourge is insane, you have to help me," she said, her voice filled with fear. I noticed she had a few cuts on her face as well as some blood coming from a few spots. She was bleeding a lot everywhere else.

"What happened," I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, but can you please help me?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Stall him for me. Just long enough so that I can get out the city."

"How long will that take?"

"About an hour or two."

"I don't think I can do that long."

"Sleep with him."

"Um…"

"Not comfortable with that? Okay, then we'll have to think of something else than." I heard the door open and slam shut, fast footsteps from multiple people coming up the steps. Fiona swore quietly. "Can I hide somewhere?"

"The closet, it's huge."

"Alright, thanks." I nodded. She ran in the closet, closing the door behind her. Scourge kicked my bedroom door open.

"Babe, have you seen Fiona," he asked, looking pissed.

"No, sorry. But what happened? Are you okay," I asked, eyeing the cuts and few blood stains on him. I got up and started wiping the blood away from his mouth. He grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine, but seriously, have you seen her? Anywhere?"

"Sorry, no. I just woke up so…"

"Damn it."

"Why are you after her anyway?"

"She's a traitor, that's why and when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna wring her neck."

"Is what she did that bad?"

"She gave away tons of secrets, Rosy. I told you before, you mess with the wrong people and you're dead. I'm not playing around with her little games anymore."

"Oh, well maybe you should look around the upper part of the city, she could be anywhere."

"Alright. See you later, babe," he said, pecking my lips.

"Bye, be careful," I said as he went out the door. I waited until the footsteps were out the house before going to my closet doors and opening them. "They're gone," I told her. She nodded, looking scared.

"Thank you so much, Rosy. I so owe you," she said, coming out the closet.

"It's no problem, Fiona. You better go before they block the routes to get out the town."

"Right, thank you again," she said, giving me a hug. I suddenly heard a big boom and Fiona's body went limp against mine. Shit. I grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from me lightly. There was blood coming from her side, her body now lifeless. I looked at the doorway to see Scourge standing there, a gun in his hand. Tony and Dante were behind him. He was glaring at me.

"Boys, take the body out of here," he commanded. They rushed to take Fiona's body out my hands and walked out.

"You comin' Scourge," Dante asked.

"I'll catch up," he replied, waving his hand. Dante nodded before running along with Tony. They were probably scared for me. He waited until the footsteps were out the house before saying something. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he said, his voice cold as ice.

"You love me, you said you would never kill me," I said, my body shaking from fear.

"That doesn't really mean a lot considering you just betrayed me. Are you trying to be like Fiona? A traitor," he said, coming toward me, making me back up.

"No, I just wanted to help her."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me she was hiding in the closet? Why'd you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to see her die." He had me backed up against the wall now.

"Why? You just met her, Rosy. You don't know what kind of real person she is."

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't I tell you not to disobey me?"

"Yes."

"And if you did, what would happen?"

"I'd be dead." He held the gun up to my head.

"Exactly. Do you want me to pull this trigger?"

"No." I heard his finger tighten on the trigger. I felt a tear fall out my eye. "Please, Scourge, don't kill me. I'll obey next time, I'm sorry. Just please," I said, starting to beg now. He took a deep breath before lowering the gun. I felt more tears come out my eyes. I watched the gun until he dropped it on the ground. I looked up at him. He still looked majorly pissed. He put his hand on my cheek softly, letting his fingers trace down my jaw line. I felt myself freeze up from fear. His hand went up into my hair, gripping it. He leaned toward me and kissed my lips lightly. I was too overwhelmed with fear to kiss him back. He could easily kick the gun up into his hand and shoot me once I was distracted. He pulled away, his hand going down to my side. He squeezed it softly. What was wrong with him? Where was the pain? Wasn't he gonna punish me? He kissed me again, really molding my lips this time. I let my eyes flutter shut and my lips move against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers getting tangled in his quills. "Say you love me," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you," he murmured back. "Now say you'll cut yourself."

"What," I asked, pulling away.

"You heard me."

"But that's what my medicine is for. To fight those urges."

"Baby girl, you know I love you and that I don't wanna hurt you and I don't want you to hurt yourself. Keep passing my tests and you'll be good in my book in no time. But if you ever, I mean ever, disobey me again: I swear to God, Rosy, I'll do something that I'll regret to you, do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good. Go back to sleep. I'll be back later," he said before pecking my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." He pecked my lips a last time before walking out the room. I noticed he left the gun on the ground. I yelled his name and he came back. I handed him back the gun but he told me to keep it, just in case anything happened. I was scared that I may have to use it on him one day. Even as just a diversion to get away or to make a distraction. But I heard him, he loves me. So why do I keep feeling like he's lying?

**Wow, so this chap may have been a little "eh" ish but i'm trying. This story is actually very hard to write. So i know you all are thinking how the hell can Rosy still love Scourge after everything's he's putting her through. Well here's the answer: LOVE. She loves him too much for her own good and it's really hard to picture this happening which is why this story gives me a hard time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 15**

I kept pacing, wondering if I should call or not. I mean they're my family, they have a right to know how I'm doing. But Scourge never said I could contact anyone. I finally picked up my cell and dialed their house phone. "Rosy? Hey," Sonic's voice came through after a few rings.

"Hey Sonic, is Amy there?"

"She just left actually."

"Oh. Well are you busy right now?"

"No, unless you call watching football busy. Why? What's up?"

"Well you know how I moved to Daley right?"

"Yea, how is everything going up there?"

"Not so good. Do you remember Scourge by any chance?"

"Yea, the asshole who kidnapped you right?"

"Yea. Well here's the thing: um I'm king of stuck in his house."

"You're what!"

"Stuck in his house. He won't let me leave. All the windows and doors are locked."

"Good God, Rosy, how'd you get kidnapped in the first place?"

"Well I was going to the club with my fried and his gang was there who spotted me and too me to him and just yesterday he shot his ex-girlfriend!"

"Where is his house? I'm coming to get you. You can stay with me and Amy for a while."

"I can't tell you, but it's okay, he hasn't hurt me."

"Yet, Rosy, I'm worried."

"Sonic, trust me, I'm fine.

"You don't know how much I wanna believe that but I can't help but to think of what happened to you last time."

"I know but just trust me with this." I heard his footsteps come in the door. "I gotta go, Sonic so I'll call you later."

"You better or else I'm coming to get you," he said before I heard the dial tone. I hung up and put my phone in my jean pocket. I heard footsteps come closer up the stairs. I sat down on my bed, waiting for him to come in. He walked past the doorway, not even sparing a glance at me. _'Nice to see you too'_ my mind rung. I ran out my room to go next to him. "What do you want, Rosy," he asked, not looking at me.

"I just wanted to say hi," I said innocently.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong, Scourge?" He shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Maybe it'll help you feel better."

"It's just some things that happened today."

"Like…?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry about it, babe. It's only gonna get me pissed again and I don't want to be like that with you.

"So you don't want to be mad when I'm around?"

"Didn't we go over this already?"

"I don't think…"

"Put it this way, I'm just not trying to kill you." Gee, that makes me feel so good.

"Oh, well I still wanna know what happened. Please talk to me. I can be your therapist." He raised an eyebrow.

"You can be _my_ therapist? You can't even take care of your own mind." Ouch.

"Well, that I can't help. But you: I can help. So tell Dr. Rose what's wrong." A small smile crept up his lips. His arm around my waist bought me closer to him.

"Okay doctor," he purred in my ear. I blushed. He smirked.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask anything you want but it depends on what the question is that determine if I'll answer."

"Well, you said you're keeping me here for safety right?"

"Yup."

"So this isn't you kidnaping me is it?" His eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Are you kidnapping me? His arm tightened around my waist. "I don't want you thinking that I thought this straight off the back but I was just thinking about it."

"Do _you_ think I'm kidnapping you?"

"A little…" I murmured. His arm slid off my waist. He turned and walked the other way. If he was pissed then it was better for my safety not to follow him this time.

X

I woke up later that night to hearing my bedroom door open. It was a light click of the lock but I wasn't really asleep in the first place. I watched as his figure crept into my room quietly, closing the door behind him. His eyes glowed in the darkness, making me aware of where he was. He went to my under garment drawer. He went under the garments to pull out a few sexy lingerie items and the gun I had hid in there. He checked the gun chamber to make sure it was full before coming toward me. My heart sped up in fear. He touched my shoulder softly. "Wake up," he said. I whimpered, eyeing the gun in his hand. "What's wrong baby? Do you need Daddy to take care of you?" There was a slight slur in his voice. He was drunk. Great. I sat up, his hand slipping off my shoulder.

"Are you drunk," I asked softly. He chuckled.

"What is with you and thinking I'm drunk? I'm not. Look, I was just thinking that maybe you can put something real sexy on and me and you can have some fun."

"You're drunk," I said, laying back down.

"I'm not taking no as an answer, baby girl." I shuddered.

"I'm tired, Scourge."

"I can put you to sleep," he purred. I sighed before getting up. I'd rather just play along rather than get hurt. I grabbed the lingerie out the drawer before closing it and going into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle in victory. I wondered if this was all a joke to him. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth a few times. I put on the perfume he likes on me before walking out the room and into his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, shirtless. He smirked at me. "You look sexy," he said. I had grabbed a light pink and white corset lingerie dress that expressed my curves a little too much for my liking but he was probably loving it. He stood up, curling his finger, motioning for me to come to him. I walked up to him without hesitating. He grabbed my waist. He buried his head into my neck, biting lightly. I felt a little pain from his sharp teeth but it felt kind of good. He pulled away from my neck, pecking my lips. "Lay down, baby girl," he said softly. I hugged myself, kind of nervous. We were both older now and I wondered if it would be different this time around. I had more hormones and so did he. He smirked down at me. He turned us around, picking me up slightly and lightly slammed me on the bed. I blushed when I noticed he was in between my legs. He pushed me up higher on the bed before laying down on top of me. His hand started to rub my leg lightly as he started kissing me. My eyes fluttered shut as I began to kiss him back and my arms wrapped around him, scratching his back. He started grinding against me. I whimpered under his lips. He pulled away but leaned our foreheads together. "Don't be scared, baby girl, I'll go easy on you." I started to squirm under him.

"I think I changed my mind, Scourge," I said.

"You've already got me so turned on though, baby girl. I just want to hear you say my name. Say it again." I kept my lips locked together. "C'mon you know you want to." He bucked his hips onto mine roughly making me moan.

"Scourge," I murmured.

"Say it louder."

"Scourge," I said.

"Yell it."

"Scourge!" He smirked.

"There you go baby, just say it all night while I work on you, alright?"

"I don't want to do this right now," I whimpered, a tear falling down my cheek. He noticed and his eyes got a little sad.

"Baby," he said softly, wiping the tear away.

"Can we please stop?"

"You're mine." I whimpered. "But I guess this can wait."

"Really?" He got off me, lying on the bed, putting his hand behind his head. I crawled onto his chest, lying beside him. He pecked a kiss at my forehead.

"I love you," he said, not looking at me. I felt a wave of disappointment come over me.

"Whatever," I said, getting out the bed. He grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room."

"I'm not done with you yet."

"You said-"

"Keep being bad and I'll change my mind."

"I hate you," I murmured. His eyes went cold.

"What'd you just say?" I felt regret come over me. He was drunk so he probably wouldn't remember this anyway but it still hurt my heart that I had told him that.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Did you just say that you hated me?" He said, getting up, his grip still on my wrist.

"No, please, I didn't."

"You're pleading which means you're lying."

"Scourge, I'm sorry, I'm just really messed up right now and you're so confusing. I mean, I love you, I love you more than anything but you're always so cold to me and I don't know what to do anymore," I said, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. He pulled me closer.

"You're pathetic," he said, annoyed. My heart cracked a little.

"Scour-"

"Just shutup and let me do what I want," he said, his head going into my neck. I started trying to push him away but he pressed me up against the wall. I whimpered, but he kissed me, shutting me up. I sighed mentally, there was nothing I could do now except relax and take the pain.

**Short chap i know, but its takin me 4ever to update so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 16**

I awoke in his bed, his body warmth near me yet his arms weren't around me. I felt my pelvis throbbing. He so did not go easy on me last night. I let my hand wander to my waist, rubbing the skin under his t shirt, poking my bruises lightly. They hurt a lot. I opened my eyes, seeing his body next to mine, his stomach going up and down from the rhythm of his breathing. I looked up at his face to see he was asleep, his hands behind his head. He looked so cute. Ugh, I feel so stupid. He hurts me but yet I still love him. No wonder he thinks I'm pathetic. But I just can't help it. He understood me once. But that him is long gone. It came and it left in a blink of an eye. I wonder if he even meant it when he told me that he still loved me. I doubt if he ever loved me at all. I started to slide out the bed, keeping an eye on him. I slide all the way out the bed and landed quietly on my feet. I creeped out the room and into my own. I shut and locked the door behind me. I noticed my phone on the nightstand that was buzzing rapidly, signaling that I had a call. "Hello," I answered my voice hoarse.

"Rosy, why the heck haven't you been answering your phone," Amy snapped at me. I could see that she was mad but worry was deep in her voice. Sonic must've told her.

"Sorry, Amy, I was busy last night."

"Busy doing what? Why is your voice like that?"

"I was just busy and I just have a sore throat."

"Babe, I can tell that you're lying. We've been sisters for what- how old are we now- 21 years. Did Scourge hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I'm alive, just be happy with that."

"Are you hurt though?" I fingered my bruises through the t shirt.

"I'll be fine."

"He hurt you? When?"

"It doesn't matter Amy, I'm fine, really."

"Did he rape you last night? Is that why you weren't answering?" I didn't respond, just kept my mouth shut. Amy must've known that was the answer. "That asshole! When I get my hands on him he's gonna be a dead mo-"

"Amy, please don't, everything will be okay, I promise." I heard her sigh.

"I'm worried, Rosy. He can kill you."

"I know, but if I'm not worried than you shouldn't be either."

"I want you safe, Rosy and being with him is not safe. I'm gonna come get you." I could tell she was on the verge of tears. She must be really upset and worried about me.

"You can't, Amy. Remember what happened last time when you tried to do that?" She didn't respond. "Exactly so just stay with Sonic. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Twin promise." I heard footsteps coming from Scourge's room. "I have to go so I'll call you later."

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"Love you too," I said before hanging up. I felt tears brim my eyes. Amy really sounded crushed and alone. But on the inside she probably thinks I'm pathetic. I got kidnapped by the same guy for God's sake. Maybe I am pathetic. I'm in love with a gang leader who's sometimes abusive to me. But I can't help that can I? He's the one. Ever since the first day I saw him standing there on that street looking lost and alone, I just wanted to get to know him, to be his sunshine, to be his everything. I wanted him to give me a purpose in life, to hold me, to kiss me, to love me. When our eyes connected when he looked over at me, probably noticing my staring, I saw longing in his eyes as my heart fluttered, butterflies filled my stomach and my knees go weak. Then he smirked, that sweet smirk. I know it was at me since he was staring straight at me, Amy wasn't with me and there was nobody else around. I remember shooting him a small shy smile back. He chuckled slightly, waving. I sent a wave back before going around the corner. Every day after that, we would always smile and wave at each other. Well not every day. Sometimes I would see him looking totally pissed off. He wouldn't smile or wave at me when he was like that. He would just stare after me. Now I wondered what that stare meant, what thoughts were going through his head. Even when he was smiling and waving, I still wonder what he was thinking. If he thought of me as some young friendly girl or a beautiful lonely girl who needed someone to comfort her in her life or if he just thought I was desperate enough to just wave at some stranger who I'd never even talked to. That day when me and Amy talked to him the day before he kidnapped me wasn't the first time I had ever talked to him, but that's just what Amy had thought. I closed my eyes, thinking back to that one sweet day.

_I reached the street that I would see him at. I looked over to see he wasn't there. I frowned and kept walking. I heard footsteps run up next to me. "Waves," a deep hood city accented voice said. The voice sent pleasure shivers down my back. I looked up at the person to see it was him. The green hedgehog with those amazing ice blue eyes. They looked even more magical up close. He was smirking, showing off the sharp teeth he had. He was wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the arms, a white tee under it, black jeans, and black high tops with red sunglasses perched on his head. I let a smile creep up my lips. _

"_Hi," I murmured. His smirk grew. _

"_You have a cute voice." I blushed. "What's your name, stranger? I'm Scourge if that helps."_

"_Rosalinda, but people call me Rosy." _

"_Rosalinda," he said, faking a Spanish accent. I nudged him, making him chuckle. "You comin from school?"_

"_Yea, what are you doing on this street every day?"_

"_Waiting for my dad to pick me up."_

"_Where are you coming from?"_

"_Work."_

"_You work?"_

"_Yup, it sucks but gotta pay for new kicks every other Saturday." I giggled. _

"_I understand. Where do you work at?"_

"_Stalker much." I giggled as he chuckled. "I'm kidding; I work in that mechanic shop over on Maple." I then noticed the grease stains on the white tee._

"_Really? My dad's car just broke. Maybe I'll suggest there so you can get some business." _

"_That'd be kool, but wanna know what'd be even better?"_

"_What?"_

"_You coming along, then I can see your beautiful face again." I blushed, looking down. "Seriously though, Rosy, I'd like to see when you're not walking down a street and waving at me." I giggled. _

"_Well you don't go to my school so I don't know how-"_

"_Meet me at Central Park at 2 on Saturday." I raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. He smiled. "It's not a date if you don't want it to be, I just wanna get to know you better." _

"_I guess it's okay, Central Park is always filled with people."_

"_Exactly the kind of environment we need."_

"_Alright, so I guess I'll see you then?"_

"_Naw, I'll wave to you tomorrow." I giggled. He stopped walking. I kept walking, looking back at him. He was smiling after me, waving. I smiled and waved back. _

Every Saturday after that we met up at Central Park and have a little picnic. We would talk, watch the clouds, walk around, feed the ducks and birds, wrestle, and enjoy each other's company. He became my best friend. Then after about 7 months after that routine, he stopped coming. He was still there at the street but he no longer looked at me. One day I had confronted him softly about him forgetting about our park plans but he was so cold to me. I didn't talk to him for a while after I had run away with tears falling from my eyes. Amy would always mention him to me when we would walk past but I would just brush it off. I kept brushing it off until she dragged me with her to go talk to him. Then the next day I get kidnapped by him. I missed the him that used to be so kind, funny and gentle with me. He also had a wild imagination. He would usually leave me going home with a lot to think and dream about. Wait- Scourge the Hedgehog. That name sounded so oddly familiar in more ways than just seeing him at the street. I picked up the phone and called Amy. She answered after the first ring. "Rosy, are you okay," she asked, worried and frantic.

"Wasn't there a guy named Scourge in 6th, 7th and 8th grade," I asked.

"Yeah, your middle school boyfriend. Why?" I heard her gasp as she caught on. "No way!"

"Oh God," I muttered.

"No, no, it cannot be him. Scourge was nice, funny, and sweet. This one is mean, impulsive, and violent."

"I know, but he looks the same once you think about it. Except just more mad and evil." Wait, when did Scourge say he killed his mom again? He actually never did say. What if… "Amy, I gotta go, I'll call you back," I said before hanging up. I walked out my room into Scourge's. He was lounging on the bed wearing a pair of sweatpants, socks, and a tee shirt, his eyes staring off into space, his hands still behind his head. I hesitated in the doorway but knocked on the side of the doorway anyway. He looked over at me. The expression on his face was blank but a little bit of regret was in his eyes. "Hi," I murmured. He nodded once to me. "Um, do you remember when we used to hang out in Central Park on Saturday's at 2?" He nodded without hesitating to think. "What school did you go to through 6th and 8th grade?" He looked confused.

"Why?"

"When did your mom die?" He looked even more confused.

"Why?"

"Can you please just answer the questions?"

"Why are you asking me this shit in the first place?" He seemed annoyed now.

"I think that we know each other." He opened his mouth to say something that would classify him as a smartass but I said something before he could. "I mean in grade school."

"Yea, we went out."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes grew sad.

"It just brings back bad memories." I felt myself want to hug him but I saw myself scared to.

"So you killed your mom after 8th grade ended? Is that why you moved that summer?" He nodded. I looked down. "You've changed so much."

"I know."

"But you were so nice when we hung out in the park."

"Because I was with you. I was happy. Then my dad turned my heart fully cold and I had no choice but to drive you away from me before him or me could hurt you." I felt my heart flutter. He was happy because he was with me. I felt tears brim my eyes. No, no I couldn't cry, haven't I done that enough in front of him. I walked to the bed and crawled up next to him. I laid my head onto his chest, wrapping my arms around his middle. He looked down at me, surprised. His body eventually loosened up and his arms wrapped around me softly. I felt safe in his arms for once. "Rosy, about last night…" I looked up at him.

"What about it?"

"Look, I was drunk and I never wanted to hurt you, please understand that."

"Well I kinda figured you were drunk, I mean you smelled like beer. And it's okay." He seemed confused.

"You're gonna forgive me that easily?"

"Yes."

"Why? I raped you!"

"I halfway enjoyed it so it's not considered rape. You just went a little too hard." He looked pissed off.

"Are you kidding me," he yelled. I got scared at the coldness of his voice. I felt myself shrink in his arms.

"Scourge, baby, just calm-"

"No! I fucking raped you, Rosy! Why the hell don't you hate me? I've put you through Hell for God's sake!" His hands were gripping my sides. He was having a bipolar moment…great.

"Baby, you're hurting me," I whimpered, pushing at his hands on my sides.

"I've been hurting you, Rosy! Why do you keep coming back?" He had shaken me slightly, but considering his strength, it was a lot.

"Because I love you, Scourge." His eyes softened.

"Rosy, I'm…I'm so sorry," he said, embracing me in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby girl," he said in my hair, some tears starting to fall.

"It's okay, baby, shh, everything's okay." I leaned back and crushed his head to my chest, letting him cry. He really had no control over his own actions and feelings. I felt bad for him. This must've happened from the traumatizing event of when he killed his mom. Poor guy. His crying stopped quickly but he kept his face buried in my chest, the perv. But I also think maybe he was comforted there since his head was around where my heart was. I ran a hand through his quills gently. I felt my stomach feel a little uneasy. I pushed Scourge away gently before running to the bathroom. He followed me, holding my hair up as I threw up into the toilet. "Babe, are you okay," he asked softly. I know he knew I wasn't but I guess he meant mentally. I nodded but it only made my stomach upset and made me barf again. I started whimpering. This really hurt. "Aw fuck," Scourge said.

"What," I asked softly.

"Nothing." I barfed again, my energy draining.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. Just relax, babe, you're throwing up."

"But I wanna know why and you seem to know." My stomach finally settled and I sat back against him. He started rubbing my stomach softly. It felt good. His hand went in circles around my stomach. He then lifted up the t shirt so he could actually feel the skin of my stomach. He started humming a soothing tune in my ear. I sunk against him. Whatever he was doing was putting me to sleep. But I welcomed unconsciousness without a fight.

X

I woke up in my bed, new clothes on me and my hair pulled into a ponytail with my bangs pinned back. I got out the bed and walked downstairs to where Scourge was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the TV in which some cop show was on. I unclipped my bangs and took out the ponytail. "Baby," I murmured, making him look over at me. He stood up and sped over to me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling," he asked, his voice soft.

"Better, I haven't eaten anything in a while so that's probably why I threw up." His eyes seemed worried.

"Yea, about that…"

"What about it?"

"Are you on birth control by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Um…"

"Oh hell no. Please let it not be what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"Aids! Oh God, I'm gonna die!" He looked at me, confused.

"Baby, I'm clean, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I told I was dumb before, don't judge me." He cracked a hint of a smile.

"I could never judge you baby girl," he said, his hand running down my cheek softly.

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well um…"

"Scourgey, tell me."

"Scourgey? Who the hell is Scourgey?"

"Scourgey is you, now answer my question."

"Scourgey. Eh, I'm not really feeling that name. How about Daddy? I like that name." I smirked and giggled before I noticed he was trying to change the subject. My smirk dropped and my face got serious.

"Scourge, tell me what you think." He sighed.

"Alright, alright. Well…"

"Well…?"

"I think…"

"Just spit it out, Scourgey!" He smirked a little before it dropped.

"I think I got you pregnant."

**Whoa major cliffhanger there i guess. So you see that Scourge likes to drop the F bomb, how nice. I hope to update sometime tomorrow since i have off but we'll see. Don't kill me if i don't! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Sega except my OC's. This is the last chap for this story.**

**Ch. 17**

"You think you got me what," I yelled, starting to freak out. I could not be pregnant! I'm way too young to be a mother!

"All of the times that you've been here, we haven't used…protection."

"So you just assumed I was on the pill?"

"Naw, my protection just broke." I sighed.

"Do you have any pregnancy tests lying around here?"

"No."

"Since you won't let me leave, guess you'll have to go buy some."

"No."

"Why? We need to figure out if we're going to be parents or not."

"Alright, fine. I'll be right back," he said, going out the door. I sat down on the couch, hugging myself. I hoped I wasn't pregnant but anything could be possible.

X

I sped down the street. How the heck could I get her pregnant? If she was I mean. I sure hoped she wasn't. That would cause more trouble for me than ever. And she was too young to be raising a child right now, especially with everything's she's going through with me. I ran to Dr. Finitevus' office. He was my god father so I'm sure he would help me. Well my creepy god father but he could still be of use. I sped into his office, slamming the door behind me. His yellow eyes looked up at me. "Yes Scourge," he said, his voice emotionless as usual.

"I need a pregnancy test." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Scourge, enough with the jokes. What do you really want?"

"I'm dead serious. I think I got my girl pregnant."

"You have a girlfriend now?"

"Yeah, that girl I kidnapped a while back. But do you have any real accurate ones?" He picked up a package and threw it to me. "Thanks see ya," I said, zooming out the room. I ran back to my house to see Tony and Dante standing on the porch. I walked up to them. "Sup guys," I said.

"We called but Rosy said you had to step out," Tony said.

"Yeah, had to get her some stuff. Did something happen?"

"5 of our men were killed in an explosion in the warehouse building that the headquarters was in. There were about 30 of their men in there who died as well," Dante explained.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." They nodded.

"And your dad wants to see you. Immediately." Shit. I did not feel like putting up with him right now.

"Alright, tell him I'll be right over." They nodded before walking off. I walked into the house, looking over at Rosy who was lying on the couch. I threw the package at her. "Here. I'll be back," I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go talk to my father. I'll be back in a half hour. Take the test while I'm gone and tell me the results when I get back."

"But I don't want to face this alone."

"I'm sorry Rosy, but I have to go. My father is a very impatient man and so am I so just take it alright," I said before going out the door. I got in my car and drove off to my dad's headquarters. I walked through the building, the nurses, secretaries and pimp distracters stared longingly after me. Desperate bitches. I stormed in my dad's office, shutting the door behind me. My dad looked up at me.

"I see the little bitch has found her way back to you," he said.

"I told her not to come find me, but she was hypnotized to forget and she came back on her own. I got her before any of our enemies could take her and use her as our weakness."

"She shouldn't be a weakness."

"I love her, dad. She'll always be my weakness."

"I see. Guess we'll just have to kill her."

"If you lay a hand on my girl, I swear-" I was cut off by my dad's evil laugh.

"What would you do? You can't stand up to me. I'll kill you!"

"I'd love to see you try." I was glaring at him, my hands in fists. My dad seemed surprised.

"You would risk your own life for that little bitch?"

"Don't talk about her like that! And yes I would."

"Fine. Seeing as you are one of my best agents, I'll let her slide. But if you get her pregnant: that child is either going to die or join the gang, got it?" Aw fuck.

"Got it. Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, you may go." I turned and walked out his office. This pretty curvy purple hedgehog with pink eyes glared at me from her position of leaning on a wall.

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch," I growled at her.

"Who's Rosy, Scourge?"

"None of your damn business." She smirked, starting to walk up to me.

"Does she know about us," she purred, running her hand down my chest. I smacked it away.

"There is no 'us' anymore, Nina."

"Come on, Score. You know you want me, so why stay with that little girl when you can have someone as sexy and powerful as me?"

"I'm in love with Rosy, not you." She smirked.

"We'll see who you choose," she said before pecking my cheek and walking away. I couldn't help but stare after her. She was sexy and was good to have fun with but she still didn't compare to what Rosy meant to me. I drove home in the rain. I walked into the house calling Rosy's name. She walked down the steps slowly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you," I asked softly. She nodded, starting to cry harder. I sped up to her, grabbing her into a tight hug. She cried into my chest for a long while. I wanted to shoot myself. I got her pregnant. What the fuck is wrong with me? I should've stopped the minute I noticed it broke. I ran a hand through her hair softly before rubbing her back. "Shh, baby, everything's gonna be okay."

"No it's not, everything's so wrong like usual."

"You can just get an abortion, it's no big deal." She pulled her head up to look up at me.

"Abortion? Are you insane," she yelled.

"I'm not gonna let you and that child suffer. Abortion is our only choice."

"Abortion is murder, Scourge!"

"Either way, that kid is gonna die!" She looked hurt. She wiggled out my arms and ran upstairs. I just stood there. The truth hurts.

X

I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me, more tears coming out my eyes. How could he suggest abortion and then say that the kid is gonna die either way? I couldn't believe him! He's the reason I'm pregnant in the first place! I picked up my cell and dialed Amy's number. She answered quickly again. "Rosy, are you okay," she answered.

"Amy, I think I wanna come home," I said, trying not to choke on my tears.

"Alright, alright. Babe, are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why! What did Scourge do," she yelled, her voice angry.

"He…I…I'm pregnant." I heard her go silent on the other end.

"Rosy…please tell me you're joking," I heard Sonic say. So she had me on speaker, awesome.

"I wish I could."

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-"

"Sonic, don't. I'm taking up your offer of staying with you guys. This baby is gonna need some love."

"But it's gonna need it's father too," Amy piped in.

"There'll be other guys." To be honest, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else but Scourge. But he's not in the right mind to raise a child.

"If you say so. Where and when do you want us to pick you up?"

"I'll take a bus out of Daley and you can pick me up in Central Campleton around 6, its closer to Arington."

"Alright, see you then," Amy said before hanging up. I sighed before hanging up. I slipped on some shoes and shrugged on a jacket before going downstairs. Scourge was sitting on the couch, smoking what I was sure this time was a cigarette. He looked over at me.

"And where do you think you're going," he asked.

"I'm leaving," I said simply, trying to hide my fear.

"Care to extend that."

"I'm going to my house."

"Why?"

"I need to pack my stuff."

"Why? I have clothes here for you already."

"I know."

"You really don't think you're leaving me, do you?"

"Look, Scourge, we just can't do this with this child so…" I made a break for the door but he sped in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, Rosy."

"Either let me leave or else."

"Or else what? Compared to me, you're an ant. Compared to anyone you are. What are you gonna do to me? I'd love to see you try to hurt me."

"Scourge just please move."

"No. What part of 'your mine' do you not understand?"

"I'm nobody's girl."

"You're my girl whether you like it or not. And I say that you're not going anywhere."

"Then you must want this child to die."

"I don't want it to suffer. I don't want it to go through what I went through, Rosy."

"Then let me leave and it won't."

"I'm not gonna be one of those dead beet fathers who don't give a shit about their child. I want to be that kid's life."

"Then come with me."

"I can't."

"Then move!" He crossed his arms but stepped aside. "Thank you," I said.

"Whatever." I went to open the door when he opened the door for me and pushed me out. He slammed the door behind us. "I'm driving you to your house and wherever you're meeting whoever's picking you up."

"Thanks?" He rolled his eyes, walking to his car. I followed him, getting into the passenger seat. He drove me to my house. There I packed up my stuff and put them in the trunk of his car. A part of me wondered why he was helping me with this but a part of me was also thankful that he understood.

"Where to," he asked.

"Central Campleton," I murmured. He nodded, making a turn. "Hey it's the other way."

"I know."

"Scourge, please don't be difficult."

"Shutup!"

"Scourge, where are you taking me?"

"My god father's office."

"Why?"

"He's a doctor."

"I'm not getting an abortion."

"Rosy, we have no other choice. I'm not gonna let you go. I just got you back." I noticed how soft and sad his voice now was.

"Maybe we can just lay low for a little while."

"My dad will find out either way and I already convinced him out of hurting you so I don't want to do it again."

"But Scourge-"

"No buts, babe. This is for the best. Besides, you probably don't even want the baby."

"But I do. Can we please just try?"

"Fine, we'll try." I let the corners of my mouth turn up a little bit.

"Thank you." He looked over at me and smirked.

"Anything for you."

X

Kay so it's been 9 months, Rosy's gonna be delivering soon and it's a boy. That's so awesome, but it's also a big complication. Since it's a boy my dad probably won't go so easy on letting it not be in the business if he will let it not be. I started pacing outside my dad's office. I had to tell him. He'd kill all three of us if we hid it from him. I finally took a deep breath and walked into his office. "What do you want Scourge," my dad said, annoyed. These past few months, I've been bugging him nonstop with "what if" questions about Rosy being pregnant.

"Um…you know Rosy right?"

"Yes."

"Well um…"

"You knocked her up, didn't you?"

"Look, dad it was an accident. A simple mistake. So please let it not be in this business. Just please."

"Scourge the only way you can do that is if you get out this gang."

"Dad, you run this, just tell me I'm out. Please," I said, getting on my knees.

"No, you dumbass! I'll let the child slide while it's growing up but the minute it's old enough to be a part of this business, that's where it's going to be."

"Thank you!"

"Now get out!"

"Okay," I said, going out his office. Yes! Everything was turning out so perfectly. I ran home in the spring night and ran into my house. "Rosy," I yelled. My voice echoed back. Did she leave? I noticed my phone buzzing on the coffee table. I had gotten a text from Sasha. It said that Rosy was in labor. Hmm. Wait, my girlfriend's in labor. At 12 at night, my girlfriend's in labor. Holy shit, she's about to give birth. I'm about to be a father! Why am I standing here? I ran out the house and hopped into my car. I drove to the hospital and ran up to the room Sasha had texted me that she was in. I hurried inside and grabbed Rosy's hand. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Hey baby girl," I said softly. She squeezed my hand hard.

"Scourgey, this hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, I know baby, but everything's okay. We'll have a son soon so just try to relax." She nodded. "Deep breaths, Rosy, deep breaths," Sasha said from behind me. Rosy took slow deep breaths. After about an hour of deep breaths and pain for Rosy, her water finally broke and she was rushed into an emergency room with me. They thought it would be easier for her to have the father by her side. But to be honest, I think she broke my hand. She screamed, making my heart ache. "Baby, just calm down, alright," I said softly.

"I am fucking calm," she yelled. I shot the doctor a surprised look. She shrugged.

"It's the pain, it's probably pissing her off," she explained.

"Yeah, little bit," I said. I wiped some sweat and tears off her face. She was in so much pain that it hurt me even more.

"Scourge, damn it," she yelled. She squeezed my hand harder.

"Ow, okay, we're gonna switch hands." I gave her my other hand. She squeezed that one harder. Guess she wanted me to feel her pain.

"I'm gonna kill you when this is over Hedgehog," she yelled.

"You wanted to keep it." She glared at me. I smiled, pecking her lips. She managed to smile back. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured before yelling in pain.

"Just push a little harder, Rosy, he's almost out," The doctor said. I squeezed her hand.

"You're doing good, baby, just a little harder." She nodded. I then heard the subtle sound of crying. It was like music to my ears. Rosy leaned back, relaxing. I let a smile creep up my face. Rosy smiled as the crying got louder. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse who had a blanket ready.

"Well you guys are now parents to a healthy baby boy," she said. Yes! Rosy must've noticed my excitement that I was hiding since she giggled. I kissed her cheek.

"You hear that babe, we're parents!" She giggled, kissing my lips.

"Yes, and it's a boy just like the ultra sound said."

"I'm sorry I cursed at you."

"Its fine babe, you were in pain, I understand." She smiled at me. The nurse came in and handed me the blanket with the little bundle of joy inside it. I sat next to Rosy, the baby in my arms. It was a little green hedgie with my ice blue eyes and sharp teeth. I couldn't help but smile down at him.

"He looks just like you," Rosy said. My smile grew.

"He does. What should we name him?"

"Um, I'm actually not sure."

"Hmm, how about Daniel."

"What about his middle name?"

"Um, I have no clue."

"How about Drew?"

"But that's my middle name."

"Exactly. Daniel Drew Hedgehog. It's cute just like him." Rosy stroked the baby's cheek, making him look at her fore he was staring at me. He let out a little giggle, holding out his small hands to her. Rosy smiled and took him into her arms. "Hi little one," she cooed, "Don't you look just like your daddy." The baby's smile grew as he giggled again.

"He's probably gonna be a happy baby."

"Well he has us as parents…yeah why is he so happy," she joked. I nudged her arm before putting my own over her shoulders, pulling closer and her head leaned on my chest. Daniel smiled up at the both of us.

**Eh, this ending chap was ok i guess. But i'm gonna make a sequel so don't worry. Imma try to start it today so that it'll be up by tonight but we'll see. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
